My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic: Order of Excelsior
by Andromeda Vortex
Summary: The Mane 6's worst Nightmare has come back to haunt them. And this time, Nightmare has corrupted a certain Unicorn that the Mane 6 thought they had taught the error of her ways. Things get worse when the Mane 6 are turned into Nightmares, and all of Ponyville is corrupted! However, one half-breed Alicorn Prince holds the key to saving the world. But can he retrieve it in time?
1. Prologue 1: Meet Axl Ironheart

**My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic: Order of Excelsior**

**By: Andromeda Vortex**

_**A My Little Pony Crossover with Legend of Zelda, Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia, and Sonic Colors (yes, there will actually be wisps in this fic later on)**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not exactly a brony, but I'm going to try my hand at making an MLP FIM fic, anyway. If you don't like ponies, I highly suggest you leave at once, because it will only get worse for you.**_

_**Disclaimer 2: I don't know much about MLP FIM, nor have I watched many episodes. So sorry if this isn't exactly the most accurate MLP fanfiction out there. ._.**_

_**Disclaimer 3 (and the most obvious): I do NOT own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Legend of Zelda, Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (Or any other Castlevania franchise), or Sonic Colors (or any other Sonic franchise). I only own my OC and this fanfiction.**_

_**Warning: If I see any flames in the reviews, they WILL be deleted on sight!**_

**Chapter 1: The Prince of the Northern Kingdoms- Meet Axl Ironheart**

It was the same dream tonight as it had been for a while. Night after night, on without end, it had been the same dream.

_ A young steel gray alicorn filly with a shoulder-length mane and bright silver eyes full of naivety made his way down the corridors of Polarius Castle, where he resided with his father and mother, the King and Queen of the Northern Kingdoms of Polarius. He had been awakened by the pained shouts of his parents and malicious laughter. Normally, he would be scared out of his wits, but the filly was now only curious. But no sooner did he enter the throne room, he was greeted with a sight that would forever haunt his nightmares..._

_ Lying fatally wounded on the floor was a steel gray pegasus colt with a mane and tail of silver, with a cutie mark in the form of a shield with a silver heart on it and a sword behind the shield. Next to him lay the lifeless body of a sapphire-blue unicorn mare with a mane of sky blue, with a cutie mark similar to the colt's except the heart was gold._

_ "MAMA! PAPA!" screamed the filly, tears forming in his eyes._

_ "Nnngh... that voice..." said the colt as he turned his head toward the filly, "Axl!"_

_ "PAPA!" shouted the filly named Axl as he rushed toward his father._

_ "NO! Don't come any closer!" said the colt, "At least not yet... I don't have much time left..."_

_ "Papa, no... please... don't go!" begged young Axl, who looked as if he was about to cry._

_ "I'm sorry Axl. She was... too strong... even for me..." said the colt, coughing out blood._

_ "She?" asked Axl._

_ "She is... the Moon Princess of Equestria... corrupted by the Nightmare..." said the colt, "After being sealed for a thousand years, she has returned... *cough*... take my amulet, Axl. And don't ever let it part from you..."_

_ The colt used his remaining magic to take off his necklace, an inverted golden triangle adorned with six jewels, three on each corner and three arranged in the center like a normal triangle._

_ "Papa..." sniffled Axl._

_ Suddenly, a blast of dark magic struck the colt, who let out a shout of pain._

_ "PAPA!" screamed Axl in terror._

_ "So you're still alive? Hmph. You are far more persistent than I anticipated, King Aeon Ironheart. It is a pity that your time has ended," hissed a malicious female voice._

_ Axl looked at who had spoken, and at that moment, his blood ran cold._

_ Standing before him and his father was an adult alicorn with dark cyan catlike eyes, a mane of phthalo blue with a grayish persian blue aura surrouding it, a very dark blue nearing black, light sapphire blue eyeshado, dark blue violet eyebrows, and brilliant cyan aura with light violet sparks._

_ Standing before Axl was the Nightmare herself, Nightmare Moon._

_ "My, my, what have we here?" spoke Nightmare Moon as she eyed Axl, like a tiger eyeing its prey, "such a cute little one you are."_

_ Axl slowly backed away in fear, whimpering in fear._

_ "Axl, get away from here as fast as you can!" said Aeon weakly._

_ "Be quiet!" snapped Nightmare Moon as she blasted Aeon once more._

_ "Leave papa alone, meanie!" shouted Axl as he mule kicked Nightmare Moon in the front leg._

_ Nightmare Moon clutched her leg in pain, yowling. For someone as young as Axl, he had a powerful kick._

_ "You little brat!" screeched Nightmare Moon, glaring at Axl._

_ Axl only responded by sticking his tounge out at her with a raspberry. Rather childish, although since Axl was still a filly, it was still acceptable. Aeon could only chuckle in amusement._

_ "A fighter, aren't we?" said Nightmare Moon as she got up, her face turning into an eerily calm, yet evil grin, "I like that. Perhaps I shall take you and raise you myself as my own."_

_ Axl's eyes widened, the terror in his eyes plain enough._

_ "Axl... run. Now!" said Aeon, motioning to Axl to run, "and whatever you do... never... look back... Do not hate the Equestrians nor grieve for me. If you cannot coexist with them in peace, then do them no harm at least. They have suffered enough already."_

_ Aeon was quickly silenced by Nightmare Moon's magic blast._

_ "I told you to be quiet!" snarled Nightmare Moon._

_ "Axl... go. Run." said Aeon with his dying breath. With that, he closed his eyes... and lay motionless._

_ As soon as he did, Axl spun on his hoof and ran for dear life._

_ As he ran, Axl could hear Nightmare Moon running after him. Axl knew he wouldn't be able to outrun her. She was far faster thanks to her power. However, Axl knew the layout of the castle as if it were the back of his hoof._

_ Axl quickly dived through a door just as it was closing. Nightmare Moon wasn't as fortunate as she slammed into the now closed door._

_ Behind the door, Axl could hear Nightmare Moon's cursing and threats to skin him alive and other awful things she would do once she got her hooves on Axl. Axl quickly retreated into a corner and hid himself, praying that somepony would find him before Nightmare Moon did._

_ Only a few seconds later, her heard Nightmare Moon's pained screeching as well as the voice of another._

_ "Begone, Nightmare! Plague this kingdom no more! By the power of the Salvatores, I command thee, BEGONE!" shouted the mysterious voice._

_ "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, SERAPHIM!" shouted Nightmare Moon in rage. A whooshing sound was heard as she transformed into her mist form and flew away in pain._

_ Suddenly, there was a light tapping on the door._

_ "Hello? Is anyone in there?" asked the voice sweetly. Axl whimpered in fear, thinking Nightmare Moon was attempting to trick him._

_ Suddenly, the door creaked open and in walked another alicorn. She was snow white, and had a long mane in different shades of blue, a tail that was braided but had the same color, wings that were decorated with blue trim attachments, a scarlet heart pendant, a horn of ivory that matched her coat, brilliant blue eyes, and two golden cufflings adorned with blue jewels, two for each leg._

_ The mysterious alicorn looked in Axl's direction, who recoiled in fear, prompting her to come over to him in concern._

_ "Are you all right?" asked the alicorn in genuine concern and worry._

_ "P-Papa..." whimpered Axl before bursting out in tears, "Papa! Why?! Why did Papa and Mama have to leave?!"_

_ The alicorn gently hugged the crying Axl._

_ "There, there, little one," said the alicorn soothingly, "it's all right."_

_ Axl said nothing, but continued to bawl his eyes out, crying out for his mother and father..._

**XXXXXXX**

Axl woke up with a start, panting heavily. Axl quickly looked around and saw that he was in his chamber at Sky Ecclesia, the headquarters for the Order of Excelsior.

"Come now, Axl," growled Axl to himself, "it was only just a dream. Nothing more, nothing less."

Axl used his magic to open the curtains, only to be greeted by the surge of sunlight hitting him directly in the eyes. Axl, caught off guard, fell off of the bed and landed with a loud thud.

"OW!" shouted Axl as he rubbed his head groggily and got up.

Axl grumbled to himself and decided to get dressed. Using his magic once again, he opened the door to his closet and got out his trademark black cargo vest. Slipping it on, making sure to avoid his wings or ripping it with his horn, Axl sighed to himself mentally, while putting on his silver leg bracelets. He would NEVER allow himself to be caught dead without them, for they showed his absolute undying loyalty to Lady Seraphim, the Leader of the Order of Excelsior and the one who saved him during that fateful confrontation with the Nightmare Moon.

Axl shivered in fear as he slipped on his bracelts on all four of his legs. Nightmare Moon. The one who had murdered his parents in cold blood. No matter what, the vision of the beautiful yet deadly and evil Nightmare Moon would never leave his mind. It had been Lady Seraphim who had saved him from her clutches at the last moment all those years ago. Fortunately for him, he had heard that the evil mare had been defeated for good when he was growing up. But even so, it still did not apprehend the hatred he felt toward the villainess.

Seraphim had basically raised Axl as a son ever since she rescued him and trained him rigorously in magic, swordsmanship, and hoof-to-hoof combat (including Karate- 3rd degree black belt. Don't ask. XD). In return, Axl treated Seraphim with the utmost respect and would often address her as "Lady Seraphim", even though she insisted that he just call her "Sera", her nickname that only a chosen few would call her.

Axl went over and looked at himself in the mirror. Summoning a comb, Axl combed his ebony black mane and tail. Afterwards, Axl decided to skip breakfast and go for his daily gallop.

Axl descended the stairs and saw his fellow Knights of Excelsior conversing in the lobby, some sparring, some chatting, some even laughing. Axl sighed. Since the incident, Axl had grown to be rigid, stoic, brooding, and adamant. Never once had he made a worthwhile friend. Well, Lady Seraphim was an exception to that, but still.

Axl made his way through the crowd, hoping to get to the door to the outside before...

"Well, well, well, if it ain't my favorite half-breed Alicorn."

Axl sighed and rolled his eyes in utter disdain. It was true that his father was a Pegasus and his mother was a Unicorn and that he was born an Alicorn, which was why he was often considered a "half-bred Alicorn" by many. Because of that, Axl was often the subject of scorn and mockery.

Axl turned around and came face to face with a gang of 3 burly Earth Ponies. One was brown and had a cutie mark of two dumbells crossing each other, one was grey and had a cutie mark of a pair of boxing gloves, and the leader was black with a cutie mark of a sword.

Axl shook his head. He knew these three all too well by reputation. For all of his life, they would pester him endlessly about being a "half-breed". Now that Axl was older and able to defend himself well, these three were about to see how much trouble they were about to get themselves into.

"If it isn't Axl Ironheart, Prince of Half-Breeds," sneered the brown one named Terren.

"I have told you before, Terren," Axl began, "I am Prince of the Northern Kingdoms of Polarius. And I don't want any trouble."

"Don't worry. We won't give ya any trouble," smirked the grey one named Yale.

"Just hand over that necklace of yours, and we promise we won't," grinned the black one name Coale.

"Ah, so you value this amulet of mine," said Axl, "but I would be unworthy of my family if I gave up this family heirloom. I'm afraid I will have to keep it."

"Gee, that's too bad," said Coale, grinning wider, "I guess we'll have to take it."

With that, the three surrounded Axl, with the intent to pound him into the ground. Axl snorted and flipped his mane out of his face.

"For your sake, I wouldn't attempt that," warned Axl.

"Why shouldn't we?" snorted Terren.

"Do you wish to find out?" asked Axl as he got into a battle stance.

"Whatcha gonna do? Go cryin' to Lady Seraphim?" laughed Yale.

"Although that does not seem like a bad idea, I would rather take a more direct approach," Axl said calmly, "now before we get into anything, No biting, No scratching, and especially no tattling to your Mothers."

The three's eyes went wide in shock. That, they thought, was where he crossed the line. Nopony talked about their mothers like that and got away with it.

"Why you little runt! GET HIM!" shouted Coale, as they rushed toward him, completely unaware what Axl was now capable of.

"SACRED SWORD ADAMANCE!" shouted Axl. Axl's body began to glow silver. At that moment, Axl's horn started to glow white and a white aura emanated from it, giving it the appearance that Axl's horn had turned into a lightsaber (don't ask where I got that reference from XD). Before any of them could react, Axl quickly slashed with his horn-turned-sword, slashing it across Yale's face.

Nothing could have prepared Yale for the blinding pain that followed the brutal slash across the face. Yale clutched his face in pain, genuine tears running down his face.

Axl glared viciously at the remaining two, who were looking at him in shock. He scraped his hoof along the floor, and pointed his sword horn threateningly at Coale.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Coale, backing up fearfully, "easy there, mate. We were only jokin'."

"Can't you take a joke?" said Terren in a small voice.

"A joke that involves resorting to fisticuffs? Never have I heard of such a thing," snorted Axl in disgusted disbelief, as he made a mental note, "Excelsior Observation Number 194: Humor comes in many forms. Appearently, it even comes in the form of violence as Terren, Yale, and Coale demonstrated." (does anybody get this reference? XD)

"But either way, I suggest you start running before I lose whatever restraint I have left in me," said Axl, glaring at them as he advanced toward the trio.

"What is going on here?!" said a familiar female voice.

Everyone turned and quickly bowed their heads. The reason? Standing in the doorway was Lady Seraphim herself, who had remained unchanged since Axl joined the Order, except she had grown quite a bit older (but she showed no signs of aging. Can you guess why?), but she still maintained most of her personality.

Seraphim silently regarded the area and approached Axl. Axl gulped silently. She had warned him constantly to refrain from using his Sacred Sword while in Sky Ecclesia, except for self-defense.

Seraphim gently nuzzled Axl, causing a slight blush to appear on him. Axl looked up into Seraphim's face, which was written with concern.

"Axl, what happened?"

As quickly as he could, Axl explained how he had tried to defend himself when Terren, Yale, and Coale tried to take his father's amulet which he had passed down to him upon his death by force.

"Terren. Yale. Coale. Is this true?" asked Seraphim sternly, looking at the trio, eyes narrowed.

"N-n-no?" said Coale, his voice barely audible.

Seraphim intensified her stare. It was one of her special abilities. By staring into one's eyes, she could access his or her memories to determine if the subject was lying or not. Not that she really needed to use it that much anyway, since she could sense dishonesty from a mile away.

"Such lies, Coale," said Seraphim, shaking her head, "Have you forgetten I can sense dishonesty? No matter. Coale, Terren, Yale, how many times must I warn you to stop harrassing others?! Especially sensitive souls like Axl?! He's suffered enough already. And above it all, you had the audacity to call him a HALF-BREED?!"

The sudden elevation in Seraphim's voice struck everyone with fear, except Axl. He had an adamant heart of steel that prevented him from experiencing fear from most. There were a few things that still filled him with fear, like the thought of Nightmare Moon.

_I really have to stop thinking about Nightmare Moon_, thought Axl sullenly.

Normally, Seraphim was more of the frisky, happy-go-lucky type. However, one of the best ways to get on her bad side was for somepony to call Axl, her "finest Knight of Excelsior", a "half-breed", an insult frowned upon all over Polarius and Equestria, as it bordered on the very edge of racism. She and Axl were practically best friends. Seraphim was the closest Axl had to a mother, and Axl was the closest Seraphim had to a brother.

Now, Seraphim had drawn herself to her full height, striking Terren, Yale, and Coale's hearts with stark terror. Whenever she got like that, everypony knew that that she was furious. If they thought that the anger of the two princesses of Equestria was scary, imagine their anger combined into Seraphim and amplified times ten. When Seraphim was angry, she was utterly ruthless and dangerous, and all of Polarius and Equestria literally knew it. Rumor had it that during a fit of anger while helping the world-famous Daring Do search for the fabled Seventh Element of Harmony, Seraphim actually brought Ahuizotl, Daring Do's prime enemy, to the brink of death and even made him cry just by glaring at him.

"You three should be ASHAMED of yourselves, just as your parents should be ashamed of how they raised you, if that is the case," snapped Seraphim, "How many times must I tell you all, I will NOT tolerate ANY form of discrimination based on breed, gender, age, or religion! One of the reasons this Order of Excelsior was formed was to gather all orphans and misfits together to work together as one and set aside their differences!"

Axl mentally sighed as Seraphim went into her long boring lecture about the history of the Order of Excelsior. The day Axl asked Seraphim about the Order, since it was his first time hearing the lecture, Axl thought it rather interesting and actively listened through the lecture, something that surprised Seraphim herself, since her lectures tended to go on for a long time (and she knew this), even more shocking when Axl would occasionally ask a question or two, much to her surprise. And they were even the sensible type.

Axl's thoughts were interrupted by Seraphim nuzzling Axl gently.

"Axl? I believe these three have something they owe you," said Seraphim, looking sternly at the trio of bullies.

"We're sorry, Axl. We won't do it again," said the trio in unison, resisting the urge to roll their eyes.

"Apologies accepted," Axl said dryly, knowing that neither Coale, Terren, or Yale meant a single word of it.

"This isn't over, you scumbag half-breed," Yale mouthed silently to Axl.

"Now then, even with apologies, this transgression still won't go unpunished. Coale, Yale, Terren, you now are confined to your chambers for the rest of the day, and everyday for the rest of the week, you will be cleaning the the dining hall AND the kitchen," continued Seraphim sternly.

"Aww man," groaned Terren, "I hate kitchen duty!"

"Who's idea was it to harrass Axl in the first place?!" snarled Yale.

"Coale's."

"HEY! Don't look at me!" snapped Coale,

With that, the trio left, bickering and everyone went back to their business.

"Glad that's over," said Seraphim, only to notice Axl looking rather glum and depressed.

"Don't worry, Axl. I'm sure you'll do something great that will change the world as we know it some day."

"That's what you always say," grumbled Axl, sullenly.

**Well, that's my Prologue. There will be another prologue coming for the Mane 6, soon, so keep your eyes peeled.**

**Next Time: Twilight wakes up from having a nightmare in which the Nightmare returned, but it wasn't Nightmare Moon this time. It was something even worse, another pony, but this one seems familiar for some reason. Who is this mysterious being that is soon to be corrupted by the Nightmare?! You'll find out soon enough.**

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Prologue 2: Meet the Mane 6

**My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic: Order of Excelsior**

**By: Andromeda Vortex**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Legend of Zelda, Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (Or any other Castlevania franchise), or Sonic Colors (or any other Sonic franchise). I only own my OC and this fanfiction.**_

_**Chapter 2: The Elements of Harmony- Meet the Mane 6**_

The same dream had been occurring night after night. Always the same dream.

_Twilight Sparkle stood before her friends, or her former friends, to be precise. Why former? Well, let's just say, that they had dramatically changed, and for the worse. She couldn't see them clearly, except their eyes, which had turned catlike. Their hair, changed into the fashion of Nightmare, glowed in the shadows. Twilight knew at that moment that the Nightmare had corrupted them, and that she was next._

_ Her reasoning was immediately justified when she looked down and saw a black substance crawling up her legs all over her body. Desperately, Twilight attempted to escape, but to no avail. Before she could let out a scream for help, the substance that was the Nightmare Miasma had completely covered her, dulling and corrupting her sense. Slowly, her eyes became catlike and glowed and her mouth twisted into an evil smirk._

_ It was at that moment, a streak of golden light whizzed by overhead and came crashing down in front of them. When the light died down, it was revealed to be a golden yellow Alicorn, with a bright yellow gold mane and tail, and a white vest, with white leg bracelets. Surrounding him were the Elements of Harmony. A mysterious object floated in the middle of them. It was an amulet shaped like an inverted golden triangle adorned with six jewels, three on each corner and three arranged in the center like a normal triangle._

_ Nightmare Twilight and the Nightmare Elements prepared to attack the golden alicorn. However, out of each Element came a sprit unlike which Twilight hadn't seen before._

_ One spirit was orange and shaped like a rocket._

_ One spirit was yellow and shaped like a drill._

_ One spirit was pink and shaped like a ball of spikes._

_ One spirit was indigo and shaped like a planet._

_ One spirit was cyan and shaped like a lightning bolt._

_ One spirit was purple and shaped like a horned demon head._

_ The final spirit, standing in the middle was crimson and shaped like the head of an eagle._

_ The seven sprits swirled around the golden alicorn._

_ "Unlimited Harmony!" shouted the golden alicorn._

_ "Honesty! Rocket!" The Element and its spirit moved in front of the alicorn and moved around in a circular pattern._

_ "Kindess! Drill!" The Element and its sprit followed the lead._

_ "Laughter! Spikes!"_

_ "Generousity! Asteroid!"_

_ "Loyalty! Laser!"_

_ "Magic! Frenzy!"_

_ Then, the golden alicorn shouted the final name, which surprised the Nightmares._

_ "Courage! Eagle!"_

_ With all six Elements, the mysterious item, and their spirits united, they began to glow brightly with the colors of the rainbow._

_ "FINAL HARMONY BLASTER!" shouted the alicorn as he leapt into the ring of power, and charged at the Nightmares, glowing with power._

_ Nothing could have prepared Twilight for the excruciating pain that followed. Suddenly, everything went white._

_ Twilight now found herself in a white void. Standing in front of her was the same golden alicorn that had appeared._

_ "I greet you, Alicorn Princess Twilight Sparkle, in the name of all heroes who have gone before... and those yet to come," spoke the alicorn._

_ "Who are you?" asked Twilight._

_ "You do not have to fear me. I am Excelsior, the Heart of Courage."_

_ "Why did you send me here?" inquired Twilight._

_ "To warn you of events that are yet to come. Deception can strike you down, as mortal a blow and swiftly as an enemy's sword."_

_ "I don't understand."_

_ "... The Nightmare..."_

_ Those words sent shivers down Twilight's spine. She and her friends had faced the Nightmare before when it had taken over Princess Luna in an attempt to cast Equestria into an endless night. During their last battle, Twilight and her friends were able to call forth the legendary Elements of Harmony that Celestia had used to banish her sister to the moon for a thousand years. But instead of banishing her, the Elements of Harmony managed to purify Luna and expel the Nightmare from her being._

_ "When you defeated Nightmare Moon," said Excelsior, "the spirit of Nightmare, the Nightmare Miasma, was not completely destroyed. At the time, it was too powerful to be destroyed."_

_ "Are you saying that the Nightmare is about to strike again?!" said Twilight, the terror in her voice plain. As if she needed another battle with the Nightmare._

_ "Yes. Whoever the Nightmare will corrupt is not yet certain, but what is known is that it will use the anger of its new vessel towards you and drive the heart into darkness."_

_ "That's awful!" gasped Twilight, "what can I do?!"_

_ "Very soon, a half-breed Alicorn Prince from a kingdom destroyed by Nightmare Moon will be called upon to find the Colors of Courage before the legend of eternal night comes true and the end of Equestria comes to be. He will walk through the fires, brave the lightning, and glare straight into the eyes of evil, knowing that if he wavers even once in the slightest, he will fall victim into the darkness, never to be seen again."_

_ "Wihat part will I have in this? Or any other of my friends for that matter?" asked Twilight._

_ "The one to send him on his quest... will be you, Twilight. And you can do nothing but watch as he leaves and hope that he succeeds as you are dragged prisoner into the darkness."_

_ Twilight's eyes were wide with horror. Never did she imagine that she would fall victim to the Nightmare herself!_

_ "There has to be another way!" protested Twilight._

_ "Indeed. There are many other alternatives, but none of them are as certain. Are you really going to risk defying the course of time and destiny?"_

_ Twilight was silent for a moment before sighing in defeat._

_ "All right. I'll take your word for it," said Twilight._

_ "And one more thing... make sure Rarity doesn't suffocate him when she sees him."_

_ "What?" Twilight was confused. Rarity knew the mysterious Alicorn Prince?_

_ "When the time comes, all will be revealed," said Excelsior, easily reading Twilight's confusion._

_With that, Excelsior disappeared into the void. Twilight was all alone. However, she could hear a familiar voice calling to her._

_ "...up... ake... up... Twi... ake... up..."_

Twilight's eyes slowly slid open. She looked up and saw that she was in her home, the Friendship Rainbow Castle (or Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Castle. Again, I haven't seen many episodes. ._.) Twilight quickly sat up on her bad in a cold sweat. By her side was her faithful dragon assistant, Spike, who was looking at her with genuine concern.

"Twi, are you okay?!" asked Spike in worry.

"I'm fine, Spike," said Twilight as she got out of her bed, groggily and set to work preparing for the day.

"Before I forget, Twilight, we're supposed to meet the others at Sugarcube Corner at around breakfast time, today," said Spike, checking his watch.

"What time is it now?" asked Twilight.

"Oh, about 10," replied Spike nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" screeched Twilight, "I'm late!"

Without another word, Twilight bolted out of the room at a speed that would have rivaled that of Rainbow Dash herself. Spike got out his stopwatch at stopped the time.

"Wow. A reaction time of 2.54 seconds," whistled an impressed Spike as he wrote it down in his personal record book, "Twilight's broken a new record. I don't know about her, but it looks like Dashie better watch her back." Not wasting any more time, Spike put up his record book and ran off to catch up with Twilight.

**XXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile, at Sugarcube Corner...**

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy sat around a table. In the center stood a tower of pancakes (courtesy of Pinkie and her cooking skills. Again, I haven't seen many episodes, so I realize this may not be the most accurate of fanfictions.), which Rainbow Dash couldn't help but stare at as if in a hypnotic trance, the desire to taste just one, plainly seen in her eyes and punctuated by the drool that was coming out of her mouth.

"Just... one..." said Rainbow Dash as she reached for a pancake, hearing them call out to her, only to have her hoof slapped away, courtesy of Rarity.

"Rainbow Dash! Must you be so rude?!" scolded Rarity, "You know we have to wait for Twilight to arrive!"

"Speaking of Twilight, where is she? I hope she didn't sleep in," said Fluttershy, worried.

"Don't worry., Fluttershy," said Pinkie, cheerful and bubbly as ever, "Twilight would never miss something like this! Besides, Spike told me that this recipe was one of her favorites!"

"I dunno. Lately Twi's been acting a little... off, lately," spoke up Applejack in concern, "I'm kinda worried bout her."

No sooner did she say that, Twilight burst in with Spike, who was out of breath.

"Twilight, do you have to run so fast?!" panted Spike.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone," said Twilight, ignoring Spike, "I overslept."

"It ain't like ya to oversleep Twi," said Applejack, "so what's been on yer mind?"

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"You've been acting super wierd and jumpy lately," said Rainbow Dash.

"And I'm normally the jumpy one. See?" said Pinkie as she bounced up and down in her childish fashion.

"I know, I know," said Twilight as she sat down with Pinkie and the girls.

"So what's on your mind?" asked Fluttershy.

"It... It's this dream I've been having night after night..." said Twilight hesitantly.

"I could tell, with how weird you've been acting," muttered Spike, earning a playful glare from Twilight, "what? It's true."

"So what's this dream about?" asked Pinkie curiously.

Twilight hesitated for a minute and told everyone about her dream, from the corruption, to the mysterious golden alicorn named Excelsior, and his warning. When she was done, everyone was silent for a moment, before Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"So you're saying that this Excelsior guy warned you that we're about to become Nightmares?!" scoffed Rainbow Dash, "as completely if!"

"Dashie! Show some sensitivity!" snapped Applejack, glaring at her, "can't ya see that Twi's havin a hard time?!"

"What? It's not like it's gonna happen," snorted Rainbow Dash in disdain.

"The odd part is, the golden alicorn named Excelsior... he had the Elements of Harmony with him," Twilight recalled.

"Odd. We gave them to the Tree of Harmony after saving it from Discord's plundervines," said Rarity, "so how would they be able to return?"

"Maybe they miss us," suggested Pinkie Pie as she remembered when she was using her Element to defeat various enemies.

"Maybe they are sensing the time for them that they need to be used?" offered Fluttershy."

"Maybe..." said Twilight, who was now in thought, "but that mysterious triangle and mysterious spirits that came out of them... I wonder what that triangle is..."

"Can you show us what it looks like?" asked Rarity.

Spike quickly got out a scroll and gave it to Twilight, who drew the same shape she saw in her dream. Sure enough, it looked exactly like it.

"I've never seen anything like it," remarked Rainbow Dash.

"Me neither. Is it edible?" asked Pinkie.

"Maybe for our gem-eatin friend here," said Applejack.

"Hey!" said Spike, blushing.

"Also, Rarity, Excelsior said you knew this mysterious Alicorn Prince. Well, half actually.," said Twilight.

"Odd. I don't know any Alicorn Prince, but Alicorn Princesses are a different matter," said Rarity thoughtfull until she remembered something, "unless this Excelsior is talking about..." Just as she thought about it, a blush crept onto her face, which didn't go unnocticed by anyone.

"Is he really returning?!" asked Rarity in high hopes, with hearts now in her eyes.

"Is who returning?" asked Spike, the envy audible in his voice when he heard Rarity said "he", with such a dreamy expression. In his mind, he and Rarity were meant to be, and he wasn't about to let ANYONE take her away from him.

"Uh, Rarity, you got that dreamy look again," said Applejack.

"Oh, now what?! Rarity finally has a coltfriend?!" grumbled Rainbow Dash.

"So, Rarity," Pinkie said grinning, "who's the lucky colt?! Is he cute!? Does he love parties! Is he strong? Is he-?!"

"Pinkie!" snapped Rarity in annoyance, "He and I are not dating! I will admit that he was a true gentlecolt at the last Grand Galloping Gala. That was where I met... him." At that, Rarity's eyes went dreamy again.

"If I may ask, was this during that disaster at the Gala?" asked Fluttershy. It had not been a good experience for her. Just like her first time going, the animals kept running away from her, pushing her over the edge and turning her into her psychotic, yandere(?) alter-ego (or at least that's what people call her when she gets that way), Fluttercrazy or Flutterinsane. Flutters winced at the thought.

"Yes. It was when that cake flew at me and Blueblood shoved me in front of him to protect him... again!" growled Rarity.

"What a jerk," growled Rainbow Dash.

"But by a twist of fate, this young Alicorn stallion rushed in front of me and amazingly, used his horn to slice the cake in half, preventing the cake from hitting me," Rarity recalled.

"Wow, he must know how to treat a mare," said Twilight.

"Trust me, he did," said Rarity, "and he knew how to treat those who mistreat a lady as well. He wiped the frosting he got on his horn on Blueblood. Blueblood was furious and threatened to have him arrested!"

"How awful!" exclaimed Pinkie.

"But the Alicorn pointed his horn at Blueblood, and he held him at hornpoint, threatening that if he ever saw him mistreat a "beautiful and gorgeuos lady" like me, or any other lady for that matter, again, he would personally see to it that he would leave Canterlot in shame," said Rarity, remembering it like it was yesterday, "Blueblood was fearing for his life and ran off."

"How mean!" said Fluttershy.

"Well, that's what jerks like him get," mumbled Rainbow Dash, her mouth full of pancakes, along with Spike ("hey! Save some for me, Dashie!" (Yes, I know Spike eats gems. I decided to expand Spike's horizons in taste.) Nobody seemed to notice.

"After that, the handsome Alicorn turned and faced me and asked if I was okay. When we stared into each others eyes... oh... my... goodness! I was just... blown away," Rarity said in a whisper, blushing.

"What? What happened?" asked Twilight.

"His eyes... were so gorgeous! They were a bright shining silver the color of steel, just like his coat! And his cutie mark! It looked so regal, so polished, so royal! I could tell he was a Prince! And a truly charming one as well! If only he had swept me off of my hooves..." Rarity finished with a sigh.

At this, Spike was getting even more annoyed.

"I don't remember his name, but he said he was of a royal family from the Northern Kingdoms," said Rarity.

THAT instantly got the attention of everyone who was present. The reason was no secretl. The Northern Kingdoms of Polarius were said to be a combined utopia of the Crystal Empire, Ponyvill in the winter, and Canterlot all combined into one. It was said that during times of war, Polarius was the only known kingdom that could match the strength of the Equestrian forces, allowing them to double their strength when their forces were combined. Rumor had it that Princess Celestia was a very old and very close friend to the King who ruled over the Northern Kingdoms, and that Princess Luna was an old friend to the Queen.

However, the kingdom came to an end when Nightmare Moon came back from her imprisonment and fell into ruin at her hooves. The heir to the throne, was reported missing and was never found since. Although, legend has it, before the missing prince's disappearance, his father passed down a special power that nobody had seen since the creation of the Tree of Harmony. If Rarity had met him...

"So you're sayin that this Prince was from the Northern Kingdoms?!" said Applejack.

"Yes," said Rarity, "what of it?"

At this, everypony at the table fell silent in an instant.

"What did his cutie mark look like?" asked Twilight curiously.

"If I remember, it was the shape of the North Star within a silver shield. It also had angelic wings on the sides and a crown of gold above it," Rarity said.

"We need to head to my castle and see what this means," said Twilight, "Let's go!"

One by one, the ponies quickly rushed out of the door with Pinkie leaving the money on the table, paying for the cost of the meal. Well, except Rainbow Dash and Spike, who were completely stuffed and needless to say, now resembled a dragon shaped hot air balloon, and Rainbow Dash now resembling a rainbow-maned-and-tailed winged blimp.

"Hey, wait up!" called out Rainbow Blimp (don't ask XD), who was completely full and rolled after them. Spike was having a harder time attempting to walk and barely able to lift his feet.

"Ugh... little help here?" groaned Spike Ball (again, don't ask XD).

**XXXXXXX**

**Back at Twilight's Castle...**

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" shouted Twilight as she looked through her books to find the one she was looking for, but to no avail.

"What're we looking for again, Twilight?" asked Spike (who had, thanks to Twilight's magic, managed to shrink down to his proper size from eating all those pancakes. Rainbow Blimp, however, was another story... :P), as he looked through the lower shelves.

Rarity was looking through each and every book that she thought might have a clue, occasionally stopping at any book on fashion and designing ("Rarity! There'll be time to look through those fashion books later!" snapped Applejack).

Fluttershy was zipping around from shelf to shelf taking a peek at any book she thought might have a clue, occasionally stopping to look through books on animals ("Flutters! We need to find that book! There'll be time for that another day!" said Twilight).

Applejack was using her lasso to wrangle any books that flew at her and send them back to their proper place (we should call her Wonderjack for this! XD). Occasionally she would stop at a book on gardening and growing apples and suc ("Applejack! There'll be time for that later!" said Fluttershy.)

Now where were Pinkie and Dashie (aka Blimpie)? Well... um... how to put this...

Pinkie was busy giving Blimpie some "special chocolates" that she bought recently (from where, don't know. Probably through secret underground connections. XD), with the still-a-rainbow-haired-blimp begging her to stop giving her those chocolates. Just as Dashie managed to swallow the last one of them...

"OH GOD!" screamed Rainbow Blimp, who was apparently dealing with some... pressure, to say the least, and rushed (and by rushed I mean rolled XD) to the nearby bathroom. Suddenly, everyone was stopped by loud, tortured grunts and groans. Everyone's faces started to turn a little green. Fluttershy and Twilight had to keep from throwing up.

"Ugh! Pinkie, whatever did you feed her!?" said Rarity, who was shuddering at the sounds.

"Oh, just some special chocolates that I bought," said Pinkie Pie, who was now grinning evilly.

"Special Chocolates?! Yeah right!" snorted Applejack, "those chocolates must be somethin special all right... If they can make you grunt and groan like a cow having an explosive one that's not comin out so easy." (ugh... now I'm making myself sick! X.x')

"All right, all right. Those were a very special kind of chocolate..." laughed Pinkie, "I'd actually been planning on doing this to Dashie at a time like this."

"Ugh. Don't tell me those were those things that make you..." began Spike before he realized what he was saying. His question was answered by Pinkie's cynical smirking, before Pinkie burst out laughing.

"Pinkie Pie! That wasn't very nice!" scolded Twilight.

"I... couldn't help it!" said Pinkie, who was rolling on the floor laughing her ass off.

"There is a difference between humor, and flat out disgusting and mean!" said Fluttershy, glaring at Pinkie, threatening to use her most feared ability... "The Stare". (If you don't know what The Stare is... be glad you don't.)

"What do them chocolates do, anyway?" asked Applejack curiously. Her question was immediately answered by more groaning and grunting from Rainbow Dash (yes, I think its safe to call her that again.). Suddenly, a chain of loud splashes were heard, sickening everyone (except Pinkie who was still laughing) to their stomachs. Sudden;y, the toilet flushed and out stepped Dashie, who was extremely exhausted and had to lean on the doorframe, quickly closing the door.

"Whatever you do..." panted Rainbow Dash, "DON'T go in there if you want to live! And DON'T light ANY fires within a five mile radius! Oh, and Twilight, I think I just blew up your toilet."

Suddenly, out from under the door, the dreaded stench hit them all like a giant fist. (I had better not describe the smell. I want to keep this at its current rating. :P) Twilight quickly summoned HAZMAT suits and put them on everyone.

"OH SWEET NAME OF CELESTIA!" screeched Spike.

"WHAT THE BUCK DID YOU EAT LAST NIGHT?! NUCLEAR WASTE!?" screeched Twilight, as she and the others covered their noses.

"I dread to use that bathroom ever again," shuddered Rarity.

And so, the seven went back to locating their book, with their job even less than sanitary or tolerable, thanks to Pinkie Pie's mean prank...

**XXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile, deep within the Everfree Forest...**

A cloaked figure stood before an altar, inside a cave not known to many. Around its neck was a strange amulet with a red gem in the center.

_"Perfect... so the legends were true, after all,"_ thought the figure, an evil smile visible on its face. The figure placed the amulet on the altar and chanted an ancient chant.

"Alicorn Amulet, I call to thee, bid the Nightmare to come to me!" shouted the figure as the area shook, and a giant mass of darkness arose from the amulet, causing the gem to go dark.

"Nightmare Miasma, I wish that you grant me the power to defeat Twilight Sparkle and her pesky little friends!" said the cloaked figure.

The mysterious mass, the Nightmare Miasma did nothing for a moment. Then, without warning, the figure flew into the cloaked figure. The figure let out a shrill scream as the power clawed its way into her. At that moment, it felt a surge of power that it had never felt before.

"Excellent!" said the figure, "with the power of Nightmare, Twilight Sparkle, you will not defeat me again! Soon, all of Ponyville... no... all of Equestia will bow before... (censored. I want to make this a surprise :P)!" with that, the figure let out a tirade of wicked, villainous laughter.

**Well, that's my second prologue. Now, the fun is only beginning. What will happen next?**

**Next Time: Due to unexpected circumstances, Axl finds himself in Equestria and meets the Mane 6. However, when news of the Prince of the North's arrival spreads, the cloaked figure has a change of plans and seeks out Axl himself. What new friends and fearsome new foes await Axl and the Mane 6?! Find out in the next chapter!**

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 1: Summons and Encounters

**My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic: Order of Excelsior**

**By: Andromeda Vortex**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Legend of Zelda, Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (Or any other Castlevania franchise), or Sonic Colors (or any other Sonic franchise). I only own my OC and this fanfiction.**_

**Chapter 3: The Prince's unexpected summons to Equestria- Axl meets the Mane 6**

_ "Why must Lady Seraphim always send me on the most boring missions?" _thought Axl in annoyance. Normally, he didn't mind these reconiassance missions that Seraphim would often send him on, occasionally getting in trouble now and then, but this was a little overbard in Axl's books.

After Axl had come home from his morning gallop around a part of Polarius, Seraphim had asked Axl to perform some reconiassance for her, on the grounds that she had supposedly sensed "a mysterious tear in the Polarian Barrier."

The Polarian Barrier. Axl could not help but be awed just thinking of it. The Polarian Barrier was a mysterious magical forcefield that kept all of the Northern Kingdoms safe from enemy forces. The downside was that the Polarian Barrier kept Polarius separated from all other neighboring kingdoms, making trade and all other types of commerce between kingdoms a little difficult. Luckily, the Polarian merchants were able to temporarily get past the force field. Only for a limited time, though. The only ones who could get past the force field and enter Polarius was a royal or a noble, but they had to be trained in the secret art that allowed them to get past the force field. So, how was Nightmare Moon able to enter Polarius in the first place?

Axl had theorized that since the Nightmare Moon threat had started in Equestria, he guessed that she was a royal to have been able to get into Polarius, which was very wierd, seeing as anyone who was corrupted in any way, royal or not, could never breach the barrier. If they did attempt to do so, they would be either severely burned at best, the limb that touched the force field frozen solid into a limb of ice at worst.

Axl's thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his head and a female voice calling him.

"Axl! Are you awake, or are you having a daydream?"

Axl sighed and turned his head to face a baby wyvern that was just about the same size as Spike, who was flying beside him. She had ice blue scales, cerulean eyes, little but sharp claws, and tough paper-thin wings. Her indigo hair went down to a little past her nexk . This was Axl's royal assistant and longtime friend, Zexal the Wyvern.

Axl, who was growing up with the Order and was still a filly (a few weeks after his parents were killed), had gotten separated from Seraphim, who was trying to trsain him to survive harsh climates, and had gotten hopelessly lost. He was stuck in a snowfield, shivering, and unsure what to do. By the power of luck, Axl was able to find an icy cave and ventured inside. Once he got inside, he was met with soft crying. Going to investigate, he met Zexal, who had just lost her parents to Nightmare Moon, who had tried to win the Wyvern Race's allegiance. When they refuse, Nightmare Moon killed every last one of them, save for Zexal, who had been scared so badly, she had actually flown before her wing muscles were fully grown.

As it turned out, Nightmare Moon was interested in Zexal, because she had a unique ability: She could merge with a vessel and imbue him or her with increased Speed, Agility, Evasiveness, Strength, or Endurance. An ability that Zexal had aptly named "Zexal Morph". At this, Axl was able to recognize her as a "Monado Wyvern", a very VERY rare type of Wyvern that could give its friends new powers. But what got to him was that Zexal had gone through the same thing as he had. Axl, always wanting to lend a helping hand, decided to take Zexal under his wing and raise her himself.

Upon returning to Sky Ecclesia, Axl had attempted to hide Zexal from Seraphim, but of course, that was next to impossible. Seraphim was surprised to see that Axl had met what seemed to be the last of the Wyverns, and a Monado Wyvern at that. Much to Axl and Zexal's surprise, Seraphim gladly agreed to let Zexal stay under Axl's care, on the grounds that "Axl needs to learn all about responsibility and care when he starts a family of his own." That statement was enough to cause Axl to blush like crazy, amusing Zexal and Seraphim.

As they both grew older, Axl taught Zexal all about literature, reading and writing, as well as penmanship and the art of combat. In return, Zexal helped Axl whenever she could and even taught him how to fly. Soon, Axl and Zexal became so close, that Axl not only named Zexal as his royal assistant, but as a friend ("Don't tell Lady Seraphim," whispered Axl.). After a time, Axl and Zexal shared a relationship that could match that of Twilight Sparkle and Spike. The two were an inseperable pair, and a deadly duo in combat.

Axl smiled to himself, remembering all that he had gone through with Zexal, so lost in his thoughts, Axl ran smack into a wall.

"OOF!" grunted Axl, getting up and rubbing his face with his hoof.

"I warned you," smirked Zexal teasingly, landing beside Axl.

"Are we there yet?" grumbled Axl.

"Yes, we're finally here," said Zexal, "So you can FINALLY stop asking me if we're there yet!"

Axl couldn't help but smirk. Not many knew this about him, but Axl had quite a reputation for mischief. Among the Order of Excelsior, Axl, despite his rigid nature and all, was the biggest prankster in the Order. But he never pulled any pranks unless somepony did it to him first. Terren, Yale, and Coale would always pull their most childish pranks on Axl. Unfortunately for them, it was often a bad idea, because Axl would ALWAYS prank them back, and it was "twenty percent" funnier, and "twenty percent" more embarrassing for them. Sometimes, Axl would even prank Seraphim. Bad idea. No matter how many times he did, Seraphim would always prank him back. He and Seraphim were the two best pranksters of the order.

Axl looked up at what he had run into. Standing before him was a mysterious veil of mist. Axl knew all too well what it was.

"The Polarian Barrier," Axl said in awe.

"Now, let's find that tear," said Zexal as she flew on in front of him, with Axl following.

Axl and Zexal hadn't been in the veil for more than two minutes when they felt a light tug on them, as if they were being dragged forward.

"What's going on?!" said Zexal.

"This gravitational pull..." said Axl, as he struggled against the quickly increasing pull, "it's getting far too strong, far too fast..."

"What does this mean?!" said Zxeal as she stried to break free.

"I think... we're being summoned!" exclaimed Axl. No sooner did he say that, they were whisked off of their feet and sent tumbling head over hooves into a new world...

**XXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile, at Friendship Rainbow Castle...**

"Found it! Finally!" said Twilight triumphantly, holding a book in the air with her magic.

"You did?" asked Fluttershy as they gathered around Twilight.

The horrid stench had finally died down, prompting the girls and dragon to take off their HAZMAT suits (although, Rainbow Dash was still pissed at Pinkie for that Ex-Lax trick. (Yeah. Ex-Lax. Don't ask. XD)) so they could see the book clearly, which was labled _Secrets of the North: A book on ancient Polarian Lore._

"So this here book's it?" asked Applejack incredulously. Twilight was busy looking through the pages until she came to a specific one.

"Right here! Is this it, Rarity?" asked Twilight. Rarity peeked at the picture and nodded.

"Yes, that's the very cutie mark I saw on him," confirmed Rarity.

"It says here that nobody has had that cutie mark in over a thousand years," ready Twilight, "until one proved himself worthy with his undying courage. His name is not known, but it says that he is a mamber of a society of knights long forgotten by many."

"Ooooh! A knight in shining armor!" said Pinkie, "I always wanted to meet a real knight in shining armor!"

"Only to probably annoy him to death," scoffed Rainbow Dash, "or blow up several toilets with your so-called chocolates."

"That's enough, you two," said Rarity, mentioning to Twilight to continue.

"It says here that this society is known as... the Order of Excelsior, led by an Alicorn named Seraphim the Third," read Twilight.

"Order of Excelsior?" asked Fluttershy.

"A society that used to be the most prominent in all of the world, but now obscured by the mists of time and legend, so this book says," read Twilight, before reading further, causing her eyes to widen in shock.

"What's wrong?" asked Spike.

"This passage here describes the warning the golden alicorn gave me!" exclaimed Twilight in shock. Everyone gathered around behind her as she started reading the passage:

_"On the day and the time the Nightmare arrives,_

_Nopony can hope to escape with their lives._

_Light becomes dark, corrupting the heart,_

_Every last friendship will be torn apart._

_The Elements of Harmony, called forth once more,_

_Will lead one soul with courage galore._

_The Colors of Courage, he must retrieve,_

_before it comes to be eternal night's eve._

_He will come forth in streaks of silver and gold,_

_and destroy the nightmare 'til it is no more._

_Led astray by hatred, healed by friendship,_

_He will thwart Nightmare's intentions._

_Wrongs will be made right, when he comes in sight,_

_Once he wages war, sorrows will be no more._

_Once no Nightmare is left, eternal night meets its death,_

_And with a flip of his mane, day shall come once again._

_So armed with every Salvatore's fire,_

_His noble will is the light's desire,_

_A princely shadow he will be no more,_

_tempered wise and brave for war."_

Twilight looked up from her book, realizing that Excelsior's warning may be all too true.

"We need to do something!" said Twilight.

"Um... Twilight?" said Fluttershy, who was looking out of the window, "you guys might want to come see this."

Everyone quickly came to the window, and what a sight it was!

Streaking toward the ground was what seemed to be a silver light that quickly turned gold in heat.

"Is that... a meteor?!" asked Rainbow Dash in shock.

"Looks like it," said a worried Applejack.

"Ooooh! Pretty!" said Pinkie as she eyed the meteor.

"I wonder if it's dangerous," said Spike in worry.

"I sense something..." said Twilight, "I don't know what."

Rarity, for once, was silent. When the meteor crashed with a powerful and loud crash, Rarity nearly jumped out of her horseshoes.

"What was that?!" asked Rarity in shock and surprise.

"I don't know. Let's find out," said Rainbow Dash as she flew off. Quickly, the others followed suit.

**XXXXXXX**

**Later, at Ponyville...**

Everyone was gathering around the crash site where the mysterious meteor had landed. No one was quite certain what was going on. Not even Mayor Mare had any idea.

"Now now, citizen, keep calm," said Mayor Mare in a shaky voice, "I'm sure that this will all turn out well."

"Mayor Mare!" shouted a voice. Everyone turned and saw Twilight and her friends rgalloping towards them.

"Miss Sparkle!" exclaimed Mare, "do you know what is going on here?"

"I might have an idea of what is," said Twilight as she slid down into the crater with her friends following. They checked al over the crater when Rainbow Dash called out.

"Hey, guys! I think I found something!"

The group came over and saw what seemed to be a hoof sticking out from the ground.

"I think somepony's trapped in there!" said Applejack, as she grabbed the hoof and pulled whoever was in it out. Needless to say, they did not expect this.

Applejack had pulled out a handsome young Alicorn Stallion. He couldn't be any older than Twilight's brother, Shining Armor, from the looks of it. He had a silver coat, with an ebony black mane and tail, and wore a necklace that looked exactly like the one Twilight had seen. He also wore a black vest and wore silver leg bracelets on each hoof. His cutie mark also looked like the same one the group had seen. And now, he looked like he was unconscious.

Applejack, with Rainbow Dash's help, managed to pull out the mysterious Alicorn from the crater with the others following. Everypony was muttering in confusion.

"Everyone, give him space!" called Pinkie. Everypony quickly backed away.

"Could this be-?" asked Rarity as she recognized him instantly. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the mysterious Alicorn coughing and hacking up dirt. Fluttershy let out a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't dead, although, she had to admit, even unconscious, he still looked cute. Just the thought of that made Fluttershy blush a little. The Alicorn groaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes.

"Ugh... wh-where... am I?" groaned the stallion as he shakily got up and looked around, "and where's... where is Zexal?!"

The stallion's question was answered by a sound of muffled calls for help from below him. Quickly, he dug out an ice blue baby wyvern.

"Zexal! Are you all right?!" asked the stallion.

"Yeah..." coughed the wyvern named Zexal, "I sure love dirt all right."

The stallion shook his head and used his magic to fix himself and Zexal back up.

"Now where are we? And why are there so many stares directed at us?!" said the stallion, looking around. Zexal noticed and hid under the stallion's mane.

"She gets stage fright..." explained the stallion. All he got was silence.

"Perhaps I should start a series of observations about this place. Starting with... Zexal?"

Under his mane, he felt Zexal get out a piece of parchment and a ink-dipped quill.

"Observation Number One: Even in the midst of such a giant crowd in any world, it is still possible to experience feelings of isolation and awkwardness," stated the stallion.

Twilight stepped forward and asked, "If we may ask, who are you?"

The Stallion looked at Twilight for a minute, before his gaze softened.

"Well, I do suppose a proper introduction would be in order, as I did appear amongst you uninvited," said the Stallion, clearing his throat and said in a royal princely voice (not as loud as Luna's by the way... ow... it still hurts... DX)

"I am Prince Axl Ironheart! The Adamant Wind, and Prince of the Northern Kingdoms of Polarius!"

As soon as he said that, everyone gasped in shock.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" asked Axl, worried.

"You're the Prince of Polarius!?" said Rainbow Dash in shock, and snorted, "you look more like the Prince of Dweebs!"

"Observation Number Two: Even in what seem to be the most hospitable and charitable of cities or villages, inhabitants still tend to have a tendency of rudeness as well as some having a sharp and unruly tounge," stated Axl as Zexal wrote it down.

"Rainbow Dash!" snapped Rarity, "Don't be so rude! We're in the presence of a Prince!"

"Odd. For some reason, I feel as if I have met you somewhere before, fair one," said Axl, eyeing Rarity, with Spike looking on in envy.

"That is exactly the same feeling I have now," said Rarity as she eyed his cutie mark, before it clicked, "wait. You're that charming Prince from the Gala!"

Axl's eyes had widened. Could it be-!?

"Rarity, is it?" asked Axl.

Before he could do anything, Rarity, acting out of her usual demeanor, glomped Axl, making him yelp in surprise.

"Oh, Axl! You have no idea how I've missed you so!" said Rarity happily. This earned a blush from Axl. Spike, out of the corner of his eye, looked on in envy and gestured to him saying, "I've got my eye on you."

"Observation Number Three: It would seem that reunions here in this new world stir feeling such as envy and jealousy." Zexal quickly wrote that down.

"Rarity, it would be best if you let go. I do not wish to attract any MORE unwanted attention," said Axl. Surprisingly, Rarity let go.

"So what might bring you here?" asked Rarity.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to laugh or take me for insanity?" asked Axl.

"We Pinkie Promise," said Pinkie, punctiating it with her swear, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"I fail to see the significance in making such oaths," said Axl dryly.

"She takes these promises real seriously," said Applejack. Axl said nothing as he immediately got her gist. Axl hesitated for a moment and spent the next few minutes explaining to the Ponyvillians about the tear in the Polarian Barrier that he and Zexal went to investigate and how they seemed to have been summoned to wherever they were (which Twilight told him was Ponyville, in the land of Equestria, much to Axl's surprise. "I never expected to return here so soon," said Axl.). When he finished, everyone was in awe.

"I suppose this is the part where you take me as insane," said Axl dully, "well, believe what you will. It seems that I have been summoned to Equestria for a reason, and I will find out what that purpose is and accomplish it."

"Gotta admit, he's pretty dedicated," whistled Applejack.

"Observation Number Four: It seems that whatever is said here in Equestria, it is categorized into a virtue, similar to old Polarian customs," said Axl, as he gestured to Zexal to write it down, who quickly did.

"What's with all the observations?" asked Pinkie, "Are you a detective? A scientist? A researcher? Oooh! Oooh! How about a-"

"None of those," said Axl, sweatdropping, "I am only gathering info on Equestria so my fellow Polarians can learn about Equestrian customs. I am quite certain that if you were in Polarius, you would want to do the same thing as well."

"I can't argue with you there," said Twilight thoughtfully, "Let's go to my castle. You can explain everything there."

"Very well," said Axl, "Your hospitality is greatly appreciated, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"I have heard about the legend of the new Salvatore 6, known as the Mane 6 in Equestria," said Axl as he was led away by Twilight and the others.

**XXXXXXX**

**Later, at Twilight's Friendship Rainbow Castle...**

"So, at last, I gain the coveted privilege of making a pilgrimage to the legendary Friendship Rainbow Castle," said Axl in awe.

"It looks so pretty!" said Zexal as she looked around in wonder, "so many books!"

Axl quickly eyed a certain collection of books and quickly galloped over

"These can't be..." he said as he quickly pulled one out, "They are! The Daring Do Collection!"

"Holy Celestia! You read Daring Do?!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"Read Daring Do?!" snorted Axl, "I think you mean live for Daring Do! Are you a fan as well?"

"A fan?! Pfft!" snorted Dash, "I'm 'the' fan!"

"Oh, is that so?" challenged Axl, "well then, what is your favorite of the series so far?"

"How about we say ours together?" smirked Dashie.

"Very well."

"One. Two. Three. Forbidden City of Clouds!" both of them said at the same time. Both of them gasped and looked at each other in shock, blushes visible on their faces.

"Wow! I'm starting to like this guy!" said Rainbow Dash.

"The feeling is mutual," said Axl, "Observation Number Five: Though separated by distance and barriers, it doesn't seem to stop one from having the same interests as another, even by sheer coincidence." Zexal quickly wrote that down.

"And just so you know, Rainbow Dash, is it?" Axl said while asking, Dashie answering with a nod, "It has actually been confirmed that another Daring Do book is due to be released within the coming month."

"REALLY?!" said Rainbow Dash, getting super excited and as hyper as Pinkie Pie after having several energy drinks back to back.

"Yes. I was able to recieve news of it from Lady Seraphim herself. She actually is a good friend of Daring Do herself," said Axl.

"No way!" said Dashie.

"If you think that is unbelievable, just listen to this. Lady Seraphim, in a fit of anger while helping Daring Do find the Seventh Element of Harmony, she brought Ahuizotl to the brink of death, and just by glaring at him, Lady Seraphim even made him cry!" exclaimed Axl.

"WHOA!" said Dashie in wide-eyed shock. Her heasrt skipped a few beats at that. No one, not even Daring Do (at least as far as she knew) had ever manage to make Ahuizotl cry! No one could POSSIBLY be THAT tough!

"I've GOT to meet Seraphim!" said RD.

"All in good time," said Axl assuringly.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, a splash and a clang, followed by a shrill scream.

"ARRRRGH! I'M ALL WET!" screeched Rarity, naturally hating when she got wet. At this, Rainbow Dash burst out laughing.

"I fail to see the humor in this, Rainbow Dash," said Axl, frowning.

"She's a natural born prankster," growled Rarity, shaking the water off of her.

"Just wait until you see my prank," whispered Axl in to RD's ear, who grinned evilly. No sooner did he say that, another shrill scream ripped through the air followed by an explosion. Twilight stormed into the throne room, her face covered in powder, completely pissed off.

"RAINBOW DASH!" screamed Twilight in a rage. At this, Axl burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?!" snarled Twilight.

"That wasn't her prank!" laughed Axl, "That was me!"

At this, Rainbow Dash and Axl were rolling on the floor laughing, with Rarity and Twilight fuming.

"What in tarnation's goin' on down- YEEEEEEK!" screeched Applejack as she slipped and fell onto Twilight, covering herself in powder. Axl and Dashie were killing themselves with laughter.

"Will y'all knock it off!?" snapped Applejack, who then smirked as they saw Fluttershy and Pinkie sneak up on them.

"I really don't think we should be doing this," whispered Fluttershy.

"Don't worry, Flutters," smirked Pinkie, "You'll love it!"

Axl and RD were trying to catch their breaths, when suddenly...

POW!

Axl and Dashie jumped up with a loud screech and crashed into each other.

"OW!" screeched RD and Axl. Now, the others were laughing.

"What was that?!" said Axl, looking around, before he saw Pinkie and Flutters each holding a popped balloon and a needle.

"You were right, Pinkie," Fluttershy said, giggling, "that was fun."

"See?" smirked Pinkie.

"Fun?!" snapped Axl, "That was terrifying!"

"Is there a difference?" asked Pinkie.

"The world of difference between the two is as plain as day and night!" said Axl, as he flipped his mane, which had gotten into his face during the scare. Behind him, he could hear Zexal snickering.

"Zexal! You planned this, didn't you?!" snarled Axl through gritted teeth. Zexal was just as big a prankster as Axl, Dashie, and Seraphim were.

"Maaaybe..." smirked Zexal, playfully sticking out her tounge. Axl sighed in annoyance.

"Leave it to wyverns like Zexal to get on my nervesw sometimes," Axl grumbled, "Observation Number Six: It seems that even in differing worlds, differing kingdoms, one's orignal personality reamins unchanged. Of course, that one seems rather obvious."

Zexal made sure to write that down before she forgot.

Eventually, everyone settled down and got into their thrones in the center of the room, (with the exceptions of Axl, who was using his powers to levitate in midair, as if he was sitting in thin air. And Zexal who was busy flying around.

"So what is this about?" asked Axl curiously, as he hovered in mid air on his back, "because I am not usually one to be summoned for tea and cookies."

"Sorry, I didn't bring any tea or cookies," said Pinkie, "but I can run home and get some if you like."

"Is she always this oblivious and off-point?" muttered Axl in disdain.

"Trust me, buddy, you don't know the half of it," said Applejack, rolling her eyes. That was when she noticed Axl's necklace, which seemed to be the same as the one Twilight had seen in her dream, "hey, Twi."

"What is it, Applejack?" asked Twilight.

"Ain't that the same necklace you saw in your dream?" aske d Applejack, pointing to Axl's necklace.

"What? This thing?" asked Axl, looking down at his necklace, "my father gave me this necklace before he died when I was still a filly."

"That's sad to hear," said Twilight.

"And do you want to know how my parents died?" snarled Axl, "They were murdered in ice cold blood!"

"Who would do such a horrible thing?" said Fluttershy, aghast.

"Nightmare Moon."

The Mane 6 and Spike exchanged shocked looks. Nightmare Moon was in truth, their friend and Princess Celestia's younger sister, Princess Luna! For Luna to destroy an entire kingdom!? That... wasn't very hard to believe, considering her temper at times. And since she was Nightmare Moon at the time...

"On the day my parents were killed by Nightmare Moon, I swore to hunt her down, and slay her with the same cold blood she killed my parents in, and avenge my parents and Polarius. And I won't stop until I do!"

At these words, the Mane 6 and Spike exchanged horrified looks. Even though Luna had done some bad things, they knew that Luna was simply misguided and misunderstood. But surely even Luna didn't deserve to die!

"But there is one thing that is holding me back from doing so," continued Axl as he recalled his father's dying words,_ "'Do not hate the Equestrians, or their rulers, nor grieve for me. If you cannot coexist with them in peace, then do them no harm at least. They have suffered enough already.'_ As much as I wish to make Nightmare Moon pay for what she did all those years ago, for taking my parents and my home away from me... I must also honor my father's dying words. Since then, I have been in constant conflict with myself."

As Axl finished his story on that fateful day, Axl, in as long as he or Zexal could remember, a tear fell from Axl's eye. A tear born from sorrow, from sadness, from anger, from agony... and from hatred. Hatred toward Nightmare Moon. Zexal could feel Axl tensing up and gulped nervously. Whenever Axl got like that, he would get so angry that he would have to fly off into the sky and let it all out with a piercing loud war cry, which he dubbed "Pandemonium". In battle, this move could fill his opponents with utmost fear.

Quickly, Zexal flew over to Axl and told him he might want to go outside. He nodded and quickly flew outside.

"What was that about?" asked Dashie.

"Let's just say, you might want some earplugs," said Zexal, "in three... two... one..."

"PANDEMONIUM! GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" came Axl's mighty war cry. All over the area, Axl's shout could be heard like the rumbling of thunder.

**XXXXXXX**

All over Ponyville, confused and frightened citizens looked up and saw no clouds, which only confused them. One of the most startled was a certain figure, obscured by a black cloak. Startled, it looked up at the sky and instantly recognized the voice.

"The Prince of the Northern Kingdoms... Axl Ironheart," whispered the voice. All over Ponyville, rumors had been spreading that the Prince of Polarius had arrived in Ponyville due to a freak accident. An evil smirk appeared on its face.

"Looks like the plan has changed," whispered the voice, as red eyes began to glow from inside the hood, "it seems that my new Sacred Sword can finally be tested against a worthy opponent. Tomorrow, at high noon, Prince Axl, you will fall before the new embodiment of the Nightmare... (censored for suspense. I'm not revealing until the upcoming duel on the next chapter. I hope you're ready.)

**XXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile, back at Friendship Rainbow Castle... (forget everything! I'm just gonna call it Twilight's Castle, and I'm gonna save the world! :P)**

The Mane 6, Spike, and Zexal rushed outside, worried about their royal (and apparently temperamental) new friend. Well, Zexal wasn't that worried. She knew Axl would be ok. A few moments later, Axl landed on the ground, out of breath.

"Easy there, buddy," said Applejack as she helped Axl back onto his hooves.

"Thanks," said Axl, "Pardon that rather... uncouth scene I caused just now. I rarely have these outbursts nowadays, but when I remember those events or when somepony speaks badly of my family, I go into an apoplectic fit on quite a scale."

"That's all right," said Spike, "Fluttershy here goes into those types of fits once in a while. And when she gets like that, she is SCARY!"

That earned a glare from Fluttershy as if she was saying, "DON'T make me use The Stare!"

"I would hate to be the one who has to endure that. If there is one thing I fear, it is the wrath of a lady," said Axl with a shudder as he remembered the last fit of anger Seraphim had.

His thoughts were interrupted by Zexal shivering a little. Axl knew at once what was going on.

"Who is trying to speak, Zexal?" asked Axl.

"Lady Seraphim," said Zexal.

"Patch her through," said Axl as he turned to the seven, "I must take this call from Lady Seraphim. Excuse me momentarily." He turned to Zexal and nodded.

As soon as he did, Zexal opened her mouth wide, and out of her mouth came the voice of Seraphim.

"AXL! Are you there?! Respond!" said Seraphim through Zexal, clearly in a panic.

"Lady Seraphim! I'm all right! This is Axl!" said Axl, reassuringly.

"Thank the Salvatores!" said Seraphim, her voice laden with relief, "Have you any clue how worried I was about you?! You didn't show up for your training session, which is unlike you! What happened?! Where are you!?"

As quickly as he could, Axl explained about the results of the investigation and how he and Zexal had been "summoned" to Equestria for some unknown purpose.

"Understood," said Seraphim, "but if you and Zexal were to be summoned like this without a moment's notice, then it must be something serious."

"So far, I have found nothing to be worried about as of yet, although..." said Axl as he looked to the sunset, "I do sense a familiar darkness gaining power somewhere..."

Seraphim was silent for a minute before sighing.

"Very well. Even though this was not planned in advance, I suppose it is too late to do anything. Very wel. I will leave things to you. Just promise me that you'll come back to Sky Ecclesia victorious and unharmed."

"Understood," said Axl.

"And Axl?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever you do... DON'T DO ANYTHING RECKLESS AND OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE!"

The sudden yell nearly knocked Axl off of his hooves. He hated it when she did that.

"I'm serious Axl, don't do anything stupid! I don't want to have to pay for damages like I did last time!"

"Right," Axl said with a sweatdrop.

"Contact me through Zexal if there's any trouble," finished Seraphim.

"Understood," said Axl with a nod.

With that, Zexal snapped her mouth shut, ending the call. He turned back to the Mane 6 and Spike.

"Zexal has an ability that allows me to communicate with people from far away," explained Axl.

"Almost like Spike's ability," said Twilight, "he can send letters to people with his magic fire breath."

"Observation Number Seven: It seems that Polarius and Equestria have differing species of the same races. And they each have a differing ability based on each individual, just like the Dragons of Equestria and the Wyverns of Polarius. Most intriguing," said an amused Axl, as Zexal wrote down this new observation in her parchment.

"I swear Axl, if you keep coming up with these observations, I'm gonna need a whole stack of parchment!" exclaimed Zexal.

Axl looked out into the sunset and sighed.

"The day is spent and now comes the darkness of the night," said Axl.

"Aren't sunsets pretty?" said Pinkie dreamily.

"I would be a lying fool if I said no," said Axl, "but there is one problem, where am I to turn in for the night?"

The Mane 6 hadn't thought of that one.

"Where are you going to sleep?" asked Rarity.

"I really don't know," said Axl, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to sleep on a tree or lie under the starlit sky. With the moon hanging overhead. With a shooting star occasionally streaking by."

"Um... Axl, aren't those plans for a perfect date?" asked Zexal, sweatdropping.

"Huh?! Good point!" said Axl, blushing visibly.

The Mane 6 and Spike were busy conversing with one another one how to make Axl feel welcome. Axl and Zexal exchanged looks and shrugged nonchalantly. That was, until Pinkie spoke up.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Pinkie, "Why don't we have a sleepover?"

"A... sleep...over?" asked Axl and Zexal, both sharing confused looks.

At this, everyone gasped in shock and surprise.

"You mean... you've NEVER EVER had a sleepover?!" gasped Pinkie in shock.

Axl and Zexal shook their heads.

"Oh, my!" exclaimed Rarity in surprise, "You really are unfamiliar with our culture here in Equestria!"

"Well, don't ya worry, buckaroo!" Applejack said, slapping him on the back ("Zexal! Can you pass me back my lungs?! I think I just spat them out!" rasped Axl.), "we'll teach ya everything ya need to know about Equestria!"

"Should I start fearing for my life?" asked Axl, who was still catching his breath and trying to put his lungs back into place (with Zexal's help), "because I hope it doesn't involve any more painful happenings."

"Relax. She does that to everypony," said Rainbow Dash.

"You don't say?" said Axl, sarcasm in his voice (dat meme tho XD), "So what is this... sleep-over?"

"Basically a sleepover is kind of like a little... get together, a gathering if you will," said Fluttershy.

"And this happens during the night?" asked Axl.

"Yes. Basically, the invitees are brought together to spend the night and sleep together at a chosen residence," said Twilight.

"And you're inviting us to sleep with you girls for the night," asked Zexal.

"Mm-hmm," said Pinkie.

Axl and Zexal were silent for a moment, looked at each other then back the the Seven before giving theiranswer.

"Very well," said Axl, "but only for tonight. After that, I will need to find my own temporary residencel."

"Yay!" cheered Pinkie as she grabbed Axl's hoof and dragged him inside at super speed ("Observation Number Eight: It is possible to be over-hospitable, or even too hospitable," said Axl, sweatdropping, prompting Zexal to write it down.)

After making preparations for the night, Axl had finally set up for the night in Twilight's Castle in one of the available guest rooms along with Rarity. Zexal would be sleeping with Twilight and Spike, where Zexal and Spike would be getting know each other. Although, Zexal did find Spike to be rather... "cute and adorable", making Spike blush madly, making Zexal giggle. ("Call me", Zexal whispered to Spike with a coquettish wink before the lights went out. (Don't ask me to put in any lemon scenes. One, THAT is disgusting! Two, I'm not about to be banned! XP))

In Axl and Rarity's guest room, Axl was busy taking off his leg bracelets. Getting them on was easy enough. But getting them off... that was a different story and was easier said than done.

"GRRRRAAAH! RRRRRGH! GYYYAAAA!" growled Axl as he tried to get the bracelets off of his legs. Rarity looked on in concern.

"Are you all right? Do you need any help?" asked Rarity.

"I've... almost... GOT... IT!" Axl said as he almost got the last leg bracelet off. Suddenly...

"WAAAARGH!" screeched Axl as he flew backward from the leg bracelet coming off with a loud POP, sending him crashing into a drawer.

"Oww..." groaned Axl as he shakily got up and glared at the troublesome accessories, "I need to find a way to make the fit a little more loosely!"

"I can easily do that," Rairty said.

"Really?" asked a surprised Axl.

"Why of course! I am a fashion extraordinaire!" proclaimed Rarity proudly, "besides, I suppose it would be the least I could do for saving me from being hit with that cake at the Grand Galloping Gala."

"Right," said Axl, with a blush. He remembered that whole ordeal, from saving Rarity from being hit with that cake, to striking fear in Blueblood's heart, to his first dance with Rarity, to the time Axl even taught Rarity how to summon and use her own Sacred Sword. It took her a few tries, but she eventually got the hang of it and was now able to summon her Sacred Swrod, Generous Soul, in times of need.

"I never had the chance to thank you for all you did for me back at the gala," said Rarity, who was now close to him. Axl was blushing like crazy. Then, Rarity did something completely unexpected... she grabbed Axl's face and planted a deep, passionate kiss on him. Axl gasped inwardly at this. Never did he imagine he would have his first ever kiss. And with such a beautiful mare. Her lips felt so warm, so firm, so inviting. Soon, Axl was kissing her back, even though he was still weary.

_"Observation Number Nine: For a mare and a stallion to be separated for a long time, it seems that it awakens hidden feelings within each other and strengthens the bond twofold. Fascinating,"_ thought Axl. He was able to hear Zexal writing down this new observation. That was an ability he and Zexal shared. Their bond had become so great, they could communicate from afar through telepathy. Very useful.

Before Axl could react, Rarity had led him onto her bed and snuggled up next to him, earning a blush from Axl. Axl mentally sighed and kissed Rarity again, wrapping each other in their affections.

**Well, that's my thrid chapter done. Although I said there would be no lemons in this fanfiction, I didn't say it wouldn't get steamy at times. :3**

**Next Time: Just when Axl is learning the ways of Equestria, a blast from Axl's past (and the Mane 6's past) comes back to haunt him, and things get worse when that blast from the past is revealed to have been corrupted by the Nightmare and became the new embodiment of evil. When the new Nightmare challenges Axl to a duel, it's Sacred Sword vs. Sacred Sword, Metal vs. Darkness, Alicorn Prince vs. Corrupted Unicorn-turned-Alicorn. Who is this mysterious new enemy that Axl must face?! Will Axl survive this coming battle?! Find out next time!**

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 2: Sacred Swords and Nightmares

**My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic: Order of Excelsior**

**By: Andromeda Vortex**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Legend of Zelda, Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (Or any other Castlevania franchise), or Sonic Colors (or any other Sonic franchise). I only own my OC and this fanfiction.**_

**Chapter 4: It's time to Duel! Magical Sacred Sword Showdown!**

"Observation Number Ten: The mechanics of the stomach is just as complex as the enigma that is the mechanisms of the mind, justified by their link to one another," said an amused Axl as Zexal wrote down the first observation of the day.

"Here's a little footnote for that observation of yours, Axl," said Twilight, holding in a laugh, "it is especially an enigma when it comes to Rainbow Dash, Spike, and Pinkie Pie."

"Duly noted," snorted Axl as he beheld the sight before them.

They were at Sugarcube Corner having breakfast (which Axl said that neither he nor Zexal had ever been to, much to everyone's surprise, although he had heard about its exceptional tastes in food.), dining on the pancake recipe that Spike claimed was Twilight's favorite. Once Zexal had a bite, she had to keep from going insane and devouring everything in sight. It was by sheer will that she was holding herself back.

"If Zexal is resisting this hard, then it must be something special," said Axl as he used his magic to cut off a piece of a pancake with his fork, "the substance you call 'syrup' has rich texture and has a nice maple scent."

"Just go on and try it! You'll love it!" said Applejack.

"Very well," said Axl, rolling his eyes and taking a bite. As soon as he tasted it...

"Please excuse me," said Axl as he ran out in a hurry.

"He doesn't like it?" asked Pinkie in worry. Her question was quickly answered by...

"ADAMANT FIREWORKS!" shouted Axl from outside, as fireworks were heard going off. Everyone in the bakery looked on in amusement. Axl came back in, eyes wide and shining and sat back down with his new friends.

"That... was... beyond ANY doubt... the pinnacle of any breakfast that I have EVER had!"

"Huh?!" asked everyone in confusion.

"What he means is that to him, this was the best breakfast that he has ever had," said Zexal, "and I couldn't agree any more with him!"

"I must HAVE the recipe for this delicacy!" exclaimed Axl, "what do you call these delicacies again?!"

"Pancakes," said Rarity, who was amused by Axl's reaction to these pancakes.

"I must convince the rest of the Order to come here!" said Axl, "Imagine Lady Seraphim's reaction when she tastes this!"

"Out of curiousity, Axl, who does this Lady Seraphim character look like?" asked Applejack.

Axl described her physical appearance and her personality as best as he could.

"Ooohhh! So that was Seraphim?!" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yes. You met her?!" asked a bewildered Axl.

"We were in Canterlot the other day, we saw Celestia talking with that same mare you described," said Fluttershy.

"We gave her a tour of Ponyville and brought her here," said Pinkie happily.

"Oh? How did it go?" asked Axl, a little worried, knowing Seraphim's carefree and sometimes childish nature despite her age.

"Well, we brought her here for some pancakes one morning," said Spike, "when she tasted the same pancakes you just tried..."

"She was bouncing all over the place and doing backflips!" laughed Twilight, "from then on, she declared it to be one of her favorite dining spots she must return to another day when she has time."

"Well, I always knew Lady Seraphim had exceptional taste, especially in food and dining," said Axl thoughtfully, "so if Lady Seraphim it is her favorite, then it must be something special. And I now see why."

"We're happy to hear this come from the Prince of the North... Your Majesty," said a male voice behind him.

"Please. Just call me Axl," said Axl as he turned and faced the owners, Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake.

Mr. Carrot cake was a tall, lanky amber colored Earth Pony with an underbite, a light brilliant orange mane, pistacho colored eyes, and a cutie mark of three carrot cake pieces.

Mrs. Cup Cake was a shorter and rounder light cerulean Earth Pony mare with brilliant rose eyes, and a light crimson mane with pale grayish crimson stripes.

"Morning, Mr. Carrot Cake. Morning, Mrs. Cup Cake," said Pinkie.

"I take it that these two are the distinguished owners of this place?" asked Axl, interested.

"Why of course, dearie," said Mrs. Cup Cake, "and we are very honored to have the Prince of Polarius dine here today."

"You remind us of that Alicorn lady who came here the other day. What was her name, again?" said Mr. Carrot Cake, lost in thought.

"Lady Seraphim?" asked Axl.

"Yes! That was it!" said Carrot Cake, "So I take it you know her?"

"To say the least, good sir, Lady Seraphim and I have known each other since I was a filly," said Axl, smiling, "So what type of pancakes are these? According to Spike, these pancakes seem to be Twilight's favorite."

"These are our special Honey Oat Pancakes," said Cup Cake proudly.

"Honey Oat?" asked Axl and Zexal at the same time.

"I'm guessing that Honey Oats are oats naturally made out of honey?" asked Axl.

"Oh, no no, dearie," laughed Cup Cake, "Honey Oats are Oats covered in honey."

"Hmm..." Axl said, pausing in thought, "Oats and Honey... I have never heard of such a combination, yet, the combination is nothing short of divine."

"You said it," said Zexal.

"If you thought these Honey Oat pancakes were good, you should try my favorite," said Pinkie Pie.

"And that is.. what exactly?" asked Axl.

"Chocolate Frosted Oats," said Pinkie proudly.

"Don't you think it's a little early for such sugary sweets if that is the case?" asked Axl, exchanging concerned looks with Zexal.

"Too... early... for... sweets?!" gasped Pinkie in shock, before answering, "Never!"

"Well that solves a certain mystery," snorted Zexal.

"Indeed. It seems we now know the source of Pinkie's hyperactive demeanor," said Axl as she dug into her Chocolate Frosted Oat Pancakes. Within seconds, her plate was empty, save for the butter that came on top of the pancakes. This impressed Axl.

"Impressive. It took only 4.1 seconds for her to devour those pancakes," said Axl, impressed.

"She can eat an entire cake within a minute," whispered Carrot Cake into Axl's ear, "so whatever you do, don't leave your sweets alone with Pinkie for a second. Next thing you know, it'll be gone from right under your nose."

"I see," said Axl, "Observation Number Eleven: It seems that one can become obsessive with material things such as sweets to the point of thieving in order to sustain themselves. Most disturbing, to say the least."

At this everypony laughed at this, even Pinkie.

For the next few hours, Axl was led all around Ponyville by his newfound friends with Zexal tagging along. First, they stopped at Applejack's home, Sweet Apple Acres, where he met Applejacks sister, Applebloom, her brother, Big Macintosh ("but you can call me Big Mac," said Big Mac, giving Axl a big friendly pat on the back, causing him to nearly topple over like a bowling pin.), and her grandmother, Granny Smith. After a light friendly talk and sampling some apples himself (which Axl found to be the sweetest and juiciest of any fruits he had ever tasted, much to everyone's surprise when Axl revealed that he never had an actual freshly picked apple.), along with their famous apple cider (which Axl and Zexal loved it so much, they repeatedly asked the Apple family for the recipe of this blessed beverage of the Salvatores. Needless to say, the Apple family told them it was a secret. Axl respected that and dropped it, but Zexal took a while, much to everyone's annoyance.), they left the farm with Axl and Zexal in an even brighter mood.

Their next stop was Rarity's home, the Carousel Boutique, a grand dress and flower shop. ("So this is what you do in your free time," said Axl in wonder.) Zexal marveled over the wide selection of clothes for mares, while Axl browsed through clothes for stallions in awe and even came across clothes he had seen in Polarian stores ("WOW! You actually have the Royal Honor clothes line!?" exclaimed Axl in elated shock. "I made those myself," said Rarity proudly.) and admiring Rarity's "unmatched and unparalleled craftsmanship", making Rarity blush madly, much to Spike's further annoyance. When they left, Axl and Zexal were each carrying a bag or two of clothes that they just HAD to have (Axl had to pay quite a sum of bits for them, but as he was a Prince and a Knight of Excelsior, money was not a problem. As a token of his amazement, Axl paid double the original cost for the clothes. much to Rarity's surprise.)

The next stop was the marketplace, much to Axl's annoyance. He did not like marketplaces as they were often too crowded for him to breathe. However, his impression was quickly changed when they arrived. For one, it wasn't as crowded as Polarius' crowded marketplaces, which he described as a "commercial nightmare, even for the best of merchants." Axl stopped at quite a few stalls and gazed at the wide selection. Zexal had to drag him off to stop him from buying too many things at once. ("Remember Axl," Zexal reminded him, "there are merchants that are professional con artists and will rip you off without hesitation.")

The next stop of the tour was the Day Spa, run by Lotus Blossom, who spoke with a strange accent that Axl could not identify, although he understood her perfectly. When he inquired about what a spa was, everypony in the spa gasped and stared at him in shock. ("What? It's not like I had the time for pleasantries such as these relaxation facilities you call "spas," said Axl, rolling his eyes, "so what is a spa and how do they work?") After a detailed explanation and a demonstration on how spas work, Axl and Zexal left the spa feeling rejuvinated and far more energized.

"Wow! So this is what spas are for?" asked an amazed Axl.

"I'm amazed your kingdom doesn't have spas," said Rarity, surprised.

"How do you Polarians manage to relax?" asked Twilight curiously.

"Simple. We use hot springs," smirked Axl, "we mostly rely on natural resources. That's why I haven't had such pleasantries."

"That's no fun," pouted Pinkie.

"So where to next?" asked Zexal.

"Well..." said Fluttershy as they whisked Axl and Zexal off.

For another two hours, Axl and Zexal were taken around Ponyville and shown many, many things that they had never seen before or thought existed.

**Later, at The Hay Burger...**

"Observation Number Eleven: It seems that whatever exists in Equestria, apparantly does not exist in Polarius. Whereas whatever exists in Polarius may not necessarily exist in Equestria," said Axl as Zexal wrote it down. He, Zexal, and their friends were having lunch at a diner called "The Hay Burger".

"You got that right," said Zexal, her mouth full of fries, "we've never had diners in Polarius."

"Zexal, how many times must I tell you not to talk with your mouth full?!" said Axl, glaring at Zexal as he finished his last bite.

"So yall don't have diners over there in Polarius either?" asked Applejack, amazed. Axl and Zexal shook their heads.

"My word!" said Rarity, "Your kingdom is..."

"Old-fashioned? Behind the times? Outdated?" said Axl, knowing what was coming, "go ahead and say it. Polarius, with its current... condition, has been called worse."

"Oh no no no," said Rarity, "I didn't mean it like that! I mean... well..."

"I know," sighed Axl, "like I said, we rely on natural resources. The kingdom was built painstakingly by hoof and magic out of radiant crystal and limestone. And back in the day, it looked glorious."

Zexal gulped as she knew what was coming.

"Well don't worry," said Spike, "we know what can help you cope."

"How?" asked Axl.

"We have a festival today," said Rainbow Dash, smirking.

Zexal and Axl looked at each other in surprise.

"Festival? What festival?" asked the duo.

"It's a secret," said Pinkie in a sing-song voice.

"I really hate it when others are so vague and ominous," groaned Axl as he got out a bag of golden bits from Zexal's mouth and placed it on the table, "either way, this meal is on me."

"Thanks, Axl," said Fluttershy as they left the diner.

**Later, at Ponyville...**

The Mane 6 and Spike wandered around the streets of Ponyville. Axl and Zexal stayed behind to do some more exploring.

"Well, I gotta say, Axl doesn't seem that bad," admitted Spike.

"What did I tell you all?" said Rarity, "Axl is nothing short of a true gentlecolt."

"I wonder..." smirked Rainbow Dash.

"What is it, Rainbow Dash?" asked Twilight, sensing what was coming.

"I wonder how fast Axl can go," wondered Dashie, ginning mischeviously.

"Don't bother," snorted Applejack, "as if we need any more trees uprooted by your Sonic Rainboom."

"Hey! My Sonic Rainboom isn't all that bad!" retorted Rainbow Dash.

"She did save Rarity's life with that move at one point," recalled Pinkie.

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by screams of terror.

"What was that?!" asked Fluttershy, worried.

"It sounded like it came from over there," said Twilight, pointing in its direction.

"I say we check it out," said Rainbow Dash as she flew toward the commotion. The others followed in her wake.

"Wait for me!" called Spike.

**XXXXXXX**

The mysterious robed figure was apparently enjoying its newfound powers.

"Please! Let me go!" shouted Mayor Mare.

The figure responded by using its magic to throw her into a cage of darkness, before everyone's horrified eyes.

"MAYOR!"

The robed figure turned and faced the Mnae 6 and Spike who were approaching it.

"Let her go!" shouted Fluttershy.

"Where is he?" said the robed figure in an unrecognizable voice.

"Where is who?" asked Applejack.

"Where is the Prince!? Where is Axl Ironheart!?" said the figure.

"What do you want with him?!" asked Twilight.

"Bring him to me, and I shall leave your town for good," said the figure.

"No way, bub!" snapped Rainbow Dash, "you want Axl, you'll have to go through us first!" With that, she put up her hooves as if ready for hoof-to-hoof combat.

"Come on! Put 'em up! Up with those dukes!" said Dashie. Her answer was her being thrown aside by the figures magic.

"This is my last warning. Bring me Axl Ironheart, or all of Ponyville will be DESTROYED!" snapped the figure.

"We gotta do something!" said Pinkie, terrified.

"I never thought I'd say this but..." began Twilight, "Rainbow Dash! Find Axl! Fast!"

"No way!" said Dashie, "this freak isn't getting anywhere near him!"

"Just GO!" snapped Twilight.

"All right, all right!" relented Rainbow Dash, rolling her eyes and flying off to find Axl.

**XXXXXXX**

Axl and Zexal were fast asleep, taking a nap in the limbs of a tree. Whenever Axl was napping, he slept lightly... but at night... you'll need several pairs of earplugs to drown out the snoring!

Axl and Zexal were napping in the tree they were in peacefully. All was quiet until...

"AXL!"

The sudden shout startled Axl and Zexal awake so bad that Axl fell out of the tree right on top of Zexal.

"OOF!" grunted Axl. Quickly he got up and dusted off and looked around for Zexal. When he looked down, he couldn't help but be slightly amused. Axl had accidentally fallen on top of Zexal and flattened her into a Zexal-shaped pice of paper. She looked like she had been run over by a steamroller.

Not wasting any time, Axl used his magic to pick Zexal up and reinflate her.

"Next time, warn me," growled Zexal.

"I would have if I hadn't been jolted awake," grumbled Axl, rubbing his eyes, "now who was-"

THUD!

Out of nowhere, Rainbow Dash crashed straight into Axl, knocking him down like a bowling pin.

"OW! Rainbow Dash! What is the meaning of this?!" snapped Axl, glaring up at Rainbow Dash.

"Axl! Come quick! We have an emergency!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Of all of the stupidest times to bother me, it had to be now," snarled Axl as he got up, "Fine. Let's go, Zexal!"

With that, Axl, Zexal, and Rainbow Dash hurried off to Ponyville.

**XXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile, back at Ponyville...** **(Yes, the time has come to reveal the antagonist. Are you ready?)**

"You beast! This shade of brown should only be used for accents!" screeched Rarity before fainting.

"Applejack, we need to get her in a nice soothing pink, fast!" said Pinkie as she and Applejack lifted Rarity up.

"OH NO! RARITY!" shouted a familiar voice.

Axl ran onto the scene and looked on, horrified at Rarity's condition, with Zexal following.

"What happened here?!" growled Axl, "What the hay is going on here!?'

"Well, well, well," said an all-too familiar voice behind him, a voice he had NEVER imagined he would hear again, least of all in these circumstances. Axl turned and faced the hooded figure.

"Who are you?!" said Axl.

"Well, it's been a while, old friend..." said the voice as red eyes glowed from under the figure's hood.

_"It... it can't be!"_ Axl thought in horror.

"If it isn't..." said the figure as it lifted its hood, grinning evilly, "Axl Ironheart."

Everyone let out gasps of shock, but nopony was more shocked than Axl himself.

"You!" said Axl.

Standing before him was an Alicorn, which was odd, because he rememer when this one was still a Unicorn. Apparently this one had evolved to Alicorn status.

The Alicorn was a female at about Axl's age, with a brilliant azure coat, a pale cornflower blue mane with even paler cornflower blue stripes running down it. Her eyes were a dark grayish violet that was now glowing its color with power. Her horn glowed with a dark violet aura, and her cutie mark resembled that of a crescent moon and a wand. The odd part about her was that she now were a grayish persian blue chestplate and grayish persian blue shoes similar to those of Nightmare Moon, with the crescent moon in the middle of her chestplate. Her mane and tail were also surrounded by a sparkling aura colored a grayish phthalo blue. Axl and everyone in Ponyville knew all too well who this was...

(Pause for the effect...)

Standing before Axl was Trixie Lulamoon, a traveling magician who had grown very adept at magic, apparently coming to the point of becoming an Alicorn.

"T-T-Trixie!" gasped Axl, in horror as he saw Trixie and her newfound power. He knew all too well what that power was...

"That's right," smiled Trixie evilly, her eyes now glowing the same color as her eyes.

"Axl, you know her?!" asked Twilight in shock.

"Trixie was one of my oldest friends," said Axl sadly, "she was even part of the Order of Excelsior, until she left to become a traveling magician. And now, one of my greatest fears seems to have come true."

"What do you mean?" asked Fluttershy, who had a bad feeling where this was going.

"That aura surrounding her can only mean one thing..." whispered Axl, "Trixie has become one with the Nightmare."

"WHAT?!" screamed the six in terror.

"You and I have some unfinished business to take care of, Axl," said Trixie, "my magic has grown far more powerful than you could ever imagine. And Trixie is going to prove it!"

"Very well," said Axl, in his royal Polarian voice,"Name thy challenge."

"You and me... a duel."

"Fine then. Name the stakes."

"Winner stays," said Trixie, "loser leaves Ponyville... FOREVER!"

Axl was silent for a moment as he considered this, before giving an answer.

"Very well," said Axl, "but the only one who will be leaving Ponyville... is YOU!"

At this, everyone backed up as Trixie threw off her cloak and as Axl flipped his mane.

"Adamant Nature," said Axl as he transformed into his Adamant Form, with his mane tied up into a braid with gray streaks and his eyes turned golden yellow.

"Go, Axl!" cheered Pinkie. Axl rolled his eyes.

"I'll make this quick, as I have a rather tight schedule," said Axl as he pointed his horn at Trixie, "SACRED SWORD ADAMANCE!"

As soon as he said those words, his horn glowed and turned into his Sacred Sword.

"You might as well, give up while you can, Trixie," smirked Axl.

"Do you actually think you're the only one who knows how to wield a Sacred Sword?" smirked Trixie.

At this, Axl's eyes widened in surprise, as he knew where this was going.

"SACRED SWORD! DREAM EATER!" shouted Trixie as her horn glowed in a violet aura and her horn turned into her Sacred Sword, similar to Axl's with a violet aura.

"So it seems we are evenly matched," said Axl, "no matter! EN GARDE!"

Axl and Trixie rushed at each other and clashed Sacred Swords with each other, blow for blow, swing for swing. As their horns-turned-swords made contact with one another, the sound of metal clanging against each other rang throughout Ponyville.

"I've never seen that type of power before!" said Twilight, "I must study the magic behind the Sacred Sword!"

"How long do you think Axl will hold out?" asked a worried Fluttershy.

"Come on, Axl! Knock her out!" cheered Rainbow Dash, trying to encourage Axl.

"NIGHTMARE BUSTER!" shouted Trixie as she teleported behind Axl and attempted to slash at him from behind with dark magic. But Axl was ready for such a move. Axl quickly countered with a move of his own.

"JUGGERNAUT BUSTER!" shouted Axl as he started spinning around in a circle pointing his horn outwards. It blocked each one of Trixie's attacks, and finished with a heavy slash at Trixie, who responded just in time with a shield.

"Trixie will admit, your power has grown since we last saw each other," said Trixie.

"Same to you," said Axl as he used his magic to take a drink from a water bottle he magically pulled out of Zexal's mouth and took a drink before placing it back and getting back into his battle stance and rushing at Trixie, who also rushed at him.

"STEEL EDGE!" shouted Axl as the edge of his sword glowed silver as steel formed on it. Before Trixie could react, he had slashed Trixie with Adamance, making her cry out in pain. However, there were no signs of physical damage. Knights of Excelsior were provided with a special spell called Vernia. This spell prevented physical damage like wounds, bruises, and even amputations. However, they would still feel pain.

"WHY YOU!" screeched Trixie as she blasted Axl backwards with a powerful burst of magic, sending him flying into the side of a building.

"AXL!" shouted Applejack.

"It is but a scratch," said Axl, getting up and shaking off the debris. Normally, Axl be groaning in pain, but thanks to his Adamant Nature activated, Axl didn't even show any sort of pain.

Again, Axl rushed at Trixie, Sacred Sword pointed at her. Then, Trixie did something quite unexpected.

"QUAKE!" shouted Trixie. Axl slid to a stop in his tracks.

"Guake?" asked Axl, confused. Suddenly Trixie transformed into what seemed to be a wrecking ball.

"Trixie came in like a wreeecking baaaall," Trixie sang in wicked glee, as she rolled toward Axl with the intent to flatten him. (Not this Miley Cyrus song again! DX)

"There is no need to sound all gleeful," snapped Axl as he quickly sidestepped Trixie's Grey Quake, only for her to jump into the air and slam down onto the ground (which Axl barely dodged in time), causing an earthquake. This surprised Axl.

"Since when are you able to perform that type of magic?" asked an impressed Axl as Trixie turned back to normal.

"That was a type of magic called a Color Power," smirked Trixie.

"Color Power? As in... the Colors of Courage?!" said Axl in shock.

"Not quite. The ones Trixie has are called the Colors of Nightmare," Trixie said.

"The Colors of Nightmare?" asked a confused Pinkie, "what about colors would give nightmares?"

"The Colors of Nightmare are the dark counterparts of the Colors of Courage!" said a wide-eyed Axl.

"Here's another taste of the power. Trixie hopes you're ready," grinned Trixie evilly, "because here comes... CUBE!"

With that, Trixie glowed in a deep blue aura. She teleported above Axl and quickly transformed... well... into a cube, that rocketed down toward Axl, which Axl dodged in time, but was unable to dodge the following shockwave, causing the dark energy to knock him backwards

"Axl! Are you all right?!" said a worried Rarity, who had recovered, thanks to Twilight's magic.

"That was a cowardly attack, even by my standards," growled Axl as he got to his hooves. Axl took a look at Trixie in her Blue Cube form and smirked.

"It looks like 'The Great and Powerful Trixie' has just become 'The Great and Powerful Blockhead," said Axl, with a smirk. At this, Blue Cube Trixie became red with anger as the anger crucifice mark appeared, with steam coming out of her ears.

"WHAT?!" screeched Trixie, now clearly pissed off at being called a blockhead. In a fit of anger, her Blue Cube shattered, revealing an enraged Trixie.

"Did you just call... me... The Great and Powerful Trixie... A BLOCKHEAD?!" screeched Trixie, who looked like a volcano ready to erupt.

Axl smirked behind his hoof, trying to hold in a laugh. Driving his enemy's blood pressure up was one of Axl's favorite things to do in battle. Basically tease them and make fun of them until they reach their breaking point.

"Well, you do BLOCK out your time learning new spells. So it doesn't surprise me that you would learn a spell that made you a BLOCKbuster hit!" smirked Axl.

"Will you stop with the lousy puns?!" snapped Trixie, clearly getting even more annoyed.

"Why? Are you afraid I might jockBLOCK you?" grinned Axl.

In the crowd, the Mane 6 was trying to keep from bursting out laughing. Even Zexal and Spike were trying not to laugh.

"Or are you afraid that I'll just BLOCK you from getting into the spotlight you've been wishing you had," continued Axl. That did it for Trixie.

"WHY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE PEST!" screamed Trixie, going into an apoplectic fit on a NIGHTMARISH scale (get it? because she has the Nightmare? Ok, ok. I'll stop with the lousy puns. TwT), "TRIXIE WILL END YOU!"

"Try all you want, Trixie," said Axl grinning, "but any attack you throw at me, I'll be sure to BLOCK it." That was the straw that broke the camel's back for Trixie.

"THAT'S IT!" screamed Trixie, enraged out of her wits, charging at Axl.

Axl smirked and stepped to the side, sticking out his hoof, making Trixie trip and tumble onto the ground.

"Forget "Great and Powerful Blockhead,'" smirked Axl, "Looks like you've evolved into the 'Great and Blockheaded Tripsie.'"

With that, Axl used his magic to summon a metal cage, trapping Trixie.

"This duel is over, Trixie. I win," declared Axl, as everyone erupted into cheers. The Mane 6 glomped Axl. Even Zexal and Spike joined in.

"You did it, Axl!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Now, we can purify Trixie and peace will return to Equestria!" said Twilight.

"So much for that prohecy," snorted Applejack.

"I never back down from a challenge," smirked Axl.

But their "victory" was short-lived. A loud crash was heard as Trixie blasted her way out of the cage.

"What the-?" said a surprised Axl as he turned to see Nightmare Trixie among the wreckage, eyes glowing intensely with power.

"Fools. Did you actually think that the Great and Powerful Trixie would go down so easily?!" smirked Trixie evilly, "well, that was just a taste. Time to show you what the Nightmare can really do!"

Using her magic, Trixie lifted up Rarity, who was struggling to get out.

"Put her down!" shouted Fluttershy.

"Oh, Trixie will put her down all right..." grinned Trixie. Suddenly, dark energy started to coarse over Rarity, causing her to cry out in pain.

"RARITY!" Axl shouted.

Then, what happened next could only be described as a true nightmare coming true. A black substance started to cover Rarity and quickly spread over her body. In a matter of seconds, Rarity had transformed to the one entity the Mane 6 thought they would never have to deal with again... Nightmare Rarity!

"Nightmare Rarity!" said Twilight in terror.

"Are you saying that Rarity was corrupted by the Nightmare before?!" asked Axl in shock.

"Yes. We barely managed to get her back!" said Applejack as she looked in horror at the monster that had returned to haunt them.

"And this time, I won't stop at just Rarity!" said Trixie as she picked up the rest of the Mane 6 (except Twilight), who all met the same fate within seconds. Soon, standing before them, just like in Twilights's nigjhtmare, were Nightmare Rainbow Dash/Nightmare Dash, Nightmare Pinkie Pie/Nightie Pie, Nightmare Applejack/Nightjack, Nightmare Fluttershy/Nightshy, and Nightmare Rarity. At this point, Twilight realized her nightmare was all too true.

Even worse, the sun was now obscured by the moon and was radiating dark energy. Midday had become midnight.

At this, Axl felt the fear and dread growing in his heart. For the first time, in as long as he could remember, he was feeling... fear.

"This feeling of helplessness in my heart... of powerlessness..." said Axl, in silent terror, "I now know once again what it means to... be afraid. I remember now, the true meaning of fear." The legend of eternal night... had come true after all. Axl now knew, the end of all was near.

Axl quickly turned to Twilight, who was looking at her corrupted friends in horror.

"Now what do we do?" said a terrified Axl.

"I... don't know..." said Twilight helplessly, before remembering what Excelsior had told her in her dream. Filled with newfound hope, Twilight turned to Axl.

"Axl."

"Yes?" said Axl.

"In a dream I had a few nights back, I met a golden alicorn named Excelsior..."

"You met Salvatore Excelsior?!" said Axl in shock. Excelsior was one of the leaders of the Salvatore Tribe, who had, according to legend, created the legendary Seventh Element of Harmony, the Seventh of the Salvatore Seven.

"That's not important. You need to find the Colors of Courage, and find the Seventh Element of Harmony before the eternal night comes. It's up to you, now." said Twilight as she was lifted off her hooves by Trixie's magic.

"Now, for you, Twilight Sparkle," grinned Trixie, evilly.

"TWILIGHT!" shouted Axl.

"AXL! Go to Everfree Forest! Find Zecora! She'll know what to do!" shouted Twilight as dark energy coursed through her.

"TWI!" shouted Spike, who leapt at her to save his friend, only to have the same dark energy course through him..

"NO!" shouted Axl as the corruption of Twilight and Spike was completed. Now, standing before Axl, was the Nightmare Mane 6, the Nightmane 6, Axl's worst fear come to reality. Trixie alighted down in front of them.

"Well, Axl? Surrender?" smirked Trixie.

Axl was silent for a minute as he contemplated what Twilight told him. He then had an idea.

"Do you actually think I'll surrender?" smirked Axl, "sorry, Trixie, but I don't play by your rules or fight on your terms. The Knights of Excelsior always know when to make their retreat and make their exit.

"Oh? Well, sadly, that won't happen in your case," smirked Trixie.

"Just watch me," growled Axl, "Zexal! We depart now!"

"Right," nodded Zexal as she flew beside him.

"Maybe Trixie didn't make herself clear the first time," said Trixie, "You're not going anywhere."

"Just watch me," snorted Axl, while Zexal stuck her tounge out at her.

Axl suddenly stopped and backed up. Standing in front of him and Zexal were the now brainwashed citizens of Ponyville. Axl and Zexal looked at each other in horror and gulped.

"Well, there's only one hope left, Zexal," said Axl.

"Exactly," nodded Zexal.

"In that case, prepare... for... Zexal Morph!" said Axl.

"Zexal.. Morph?" asked a confused Trixie. Suddenlly, Axl began to glow in a silver aura, and Zexal in a blue aura.

"When light and dark become one, and there's no place to run..." chanted Zexal.

"The souls and the might of two separate entities will bond together as one!" chanted Axl.

"ZEXAL MORPH!" shouted Axl and Zexal as they fused into one another, with Axl becoming the same color as Zexal, with bright gold eyes, and bluish silver hair. Standing before the crowd was the fused form of Zexal and Axl, the mystical Astracorn, Salveron Astra.

Astracorns were basically Alicorns from a tribe similar to the Salvatores. It was them who brought the Wyverns down to Polarius a long time ago. It was quite a shock to Trixie to actually come face to face with one.

Suddenly, out of nowhere...

KAPWING!

Astra quickly zoomed off, leaving a trail of cyan light (If I hear anyone say this is related to the Cyan Laser Color Power, I will EAT you! :P), and a trail of dust, making Trixie cough like crazy.

"Get them! GET THEM!" shouted Trixie as everyone chased after Astra.

For the next several minutes, Astra was zooming around Ponyville with some very fitting chase music playing (Benny Hills theme: Yakkity Sax. Don't ask. XD). However, their problems multiplied when the Zexal Morph wore off. It could only last for five minutes at a time. And just when the Ponyvillians and the Nightmane 6 were about to catch them...

"QUICKSILVER... ACCEL!" shouted Axl as Zexal held on. In a flash of blue light, Axl and Zexal were gone in a streak of silver and rounded a corner.

Just when they rounded a corner, the Trixie and her Nightmares looked around in shock. Axl and Zexal were nowhere to be found.

"And I thought I was good at that trick," grumbled Trixie before calling out to wherever they were, "enjoy your little victory, you two! It will be your last soon enough!" With that, they turned and left.

**10 Minutes Later...**

"I think we're clear," said Axl, as he slightly lifted the lid of the garbage bin he and Zexal hid in. Thankfully, it was empty.

"We're clear," said Axl as he and Zexal came out from the trash bins they hid in.

"Thank goodness," said Zexal, "but how do we escape? Knowing Trixie, she's probably set up a barrier around Ponyville, preventing any escape."

"I have that covered," Axl said smirking as he and Zexal snuck off into the shadows.

After ten minutes of sneaking through the shadows, avoiding guards, and above all, avoiding the Nightmane 6 and Trixie at all costs, as well as snapping the necks of a few guards ("Will you relax?!" hissed Axl at a freaked out Zexal, "they're not dead! They're only unconscious for about half an hour. Now help me hide the bodies!" (Damn. Now I'm scaring myself. O.O)), the duo managed to get to the outskirts of Ponyville, standing before Twilight's Castle and the Tree of Harmony.

"Everyone..." said Axl, his voice trailing off as he continued onward with Zexal toward Everfree Forest, sneaking past the force field (it turned out there was a hole in it that Axl was able to exploit.).

As they approached Everfree Forest, Axl and Zexal took one last sad glance at Ponyville, which had now fallen into the darkness of the Nightmare's eternal night.

"Where can we go now?" asked Zexal.

"There's only one place we can go, Zexal," said Axl, "home. We have failed. The end of all has come to be."

"A courageous knight losing all of his hope? Now is not the time for you to mope," spoke a mysterious African-esque voice behind him and Zexal, who jumped in fright and turned to face who had spoken. Needless to say, they were surprised.

Standing in front of theme was a zebra who had a mohawk. She had a cutie mark of a gray stylized spiraling sun, dzilla neck rings, and a squared off muzzle. Axl could tell she was a female.

Standing before Axl was Zecora, a zebra from a faraway land, who had helped Twilight and her friends on quite a few occasions, with her knowledge on spells, magic, and medicine.

"Forgive me..." said Axl, "but I know you not."

"Zecora is the name that was given to me, now i ask who you two might be," said Zecora in her usual style of speaking in rhyming couplets.

"I am Prince Axl Ironheart of the Northern Kingdoms of Polarius, and this is my royal assistant, Zexal of the Monado Wyverns," said Axl.

"The rumors I've heard I now know are true, Twilight has told me much about you," said Zecora, astonished.

"I trust that you know Twilight and her friends," said Axl, sadly.

"I've known them all from my being here, I know exactly why you are here."

"You do?" asked Zexal.

"The Nightmare Miasma you wish to defeat, by finding the power that you seek."

"And what is the power that we need?" asked Axl.

Zecora motioned to Axl and Zexal to follow.

**XXXXXXX**

**Later, at Zecora's hut...**

Axl and Zexal had just finished explaining all that had transpired to Zecora. Needless to say, Zecora was shocked. Her expression was somber.

"If what you say about Trixie is true, then Trixie has proven to be a fool," said Zecora.

"But she is my friend," said Axl, "we were friends since we were fillies. There has to be a way to stop her."

Zecora said nothing for a moment, then got up and walked over to her bookshelf. Pulling out a book, she went back over to Axl and opened the book in front of him. She stopped at a certain page and beckoned Axl to look at the picture.

To his surprise, he was staring at an ancient picture of what seemed to be the Nightmare Lord, Nephilim. Beneath her was what seemed to be the original Salvatore Seven wielding the Elements of Harmony. Well, six actually. The seventh seemed to be launched out of a ring of spirits right at Nightmare.

Beneath it, showed what seemed to be Nephilim being split into two pieces: One looked to be a core of some sort, the other part being a type of shapeless form.

"Isn't this illustrating the legend of how the Salvatore Seven defeated the Nightmare Lord, Nephilim?" asked Axl. Zecora nodded.

Nephilim. That named struck many Kinghts of Excelsior with utmost fear. Nephilim was the original Nightmare, according to legend. ..

_Thousands of years ago, he had once been a wise and just young soul, until he became corrupted by hatred and jealousy toward Princess Celestia and her kingdom. So he waged a psychological war against the Equestrians and Polarians, who had lived peacefully for generations. Because of Nephilim's trickery and betrayal, the two nations began to fight one another._

_ So Princess Celestia summoned the Salvatore Seven, led by the Heart of Courage, Salvatore Excelsior, to stop Nephilim at all costs. Utilizing the spirits inside of their hearts, they created the Elements of Harmony by planting the Tree of Harmony in Everfree Forest, which was running wild at the time, wreaking havoc on Equestria._

_ Salvatore Lucina, with her heart of honesty and her determination to reach new heights, crafted the Element of Honesty, and imbued with the power of a orange colored spirit that could allow whoever used it to travel to the stars._

_ Salvatore Marina, with her heart of kindness and never hesitating to dirty her hooves for any reason, crafted the Element of Kindness, and imbued with the power of a yellow colored spirit that could allow whoever used it to tunnel deep underground._

_ Salvatore Seris, with her heart of joy and humor and never hesitating to climb over obstacles to overcome them and achieve her goal, crafted the Element of Laughter, and imbued with the power of a pink colored spirit that could allow whoever used it to travel on walls without fear of falling._

_ Salvatore Zeon, with his heart of generousity and always ready to take from his enemies and give them to those in need, crafted the Element of Generousity, and imbued it with the power of an indigo colored spirit that could allow whoever used it to travel over thin air and devour any threat to the natural order of peace._

_ Salvatore Ventus, with his heart of loyalty and always living on the fast lane, crafted the Element of Loyalty, and imbued it with the power of a cyan colored spirit that could allow whoever used it to travel great distances within seconds._

_ Salvatore Kalon, with her heart full of faith in magic and friendship in others, crafted the Element of Magic, and imbued it with the power of a purple colored spirit that could allow whoever used it to grow stronger by devouring any threat to the order of peace._

_ Legend has it, that Salvatore Excelsior himself, with his heart full of undying courage and dedication to putting his life on the line so others wouldn't have to, crafted the Element of Courage, and imbued it with the power of a crimson colored spirit that could allow whoever used it to soar in the skies to wherever the wind would take them._

_ One by one, they presented the Elements they crafted from the Tree they had planted to keep the peace in Everfree Forest to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who took the Elements and with the help of the Seven, defeated Nephilim. After that battle, the Elements were placed back in the Tree of Harmony only to be used again in times of need._

_ Legend has it, that before Excelsior left the mortal world back to his home in the heavens, he hid his Element, Courage within the spirit of a hero who would rise and do great things. He separated its power into the Seven Color Spirits and hid them all over Equestria. Only when a worthy hero had found those Color Spirits, known as the Colors of Courage, would the Element of Courage appear to assist the other six Elements in restoring harmony once again._

Axl put down the book and looked at Zecora.

"So what is it that I must do?" asked Axl.

"To find the answers that you seek, the Sun and Moon Princesses you must meet," said Zecora.

Axl groaned. He had no qualms with the Sun Princess, Celestia. But Princess Luna, Celestia's younger sister... she was a different story.

After finding out that Nightmare Moon was Princess Luna, Axl now knew that Princess Luna was the cause of his misery, and now that he knew who his real target was, he was going to force some answers out of her, and then kill her, just like she had killed his parents as Nightmare Moon.

"So where can we find Luna and Celestia?" asked Zexal.

"To find the Princesses that you seek, Canterlot Palace is the lace to be."

"Understood," said Axl, as he thought, _"Now comes my chance to avenge Mother and Father. Their deaths at the Moon Princess' hooves will not remain unpunished! Nightmare Moon... will... DIE!"_

"Zexal, let's go!" said Axl as he got up and thanked Zecora for her hospitality.

"Right," said Zexal.

"When your quest is complete, be sure to come back and see me," said Zecora waving at them as they left toward Canterlot.

**Whew. I'm on a roll here! That's four chapters done!**

**Next Time: Axl arrives in Canterlot and sneaks into the palace to find more information on Nightmare and the Colors of Courage. However, things take an unexpected turn for the worse when Luna, out of curiousity, startles and confronts Axl. Now face to face with the one who had supposedly killed his parents, Axl engages Luna in battle in an attempt to kill her and exact his revenge. Things get even worse when Princess Celestia, Princess Cadence, and Prince Shining Armor get involved, making Axl go on an all out rampage in an attempt to kill Luna. Can Canterlot survive the wrath of the Iron Demon that has just been unleashed?! Find out next time!**

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 3: Wrath and Royalty

**My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic: Order of Excelsior**

**By: Andromeda Vortex**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Legend of Zelda, Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (Or any other Castlevania franchise), or Sonic Colors (or any other Sonic franchise). I only own my OC and this fanfiction.**_

**Chapter 5: Wrath of the Adamant Devil! Axl's Iron Demon unleashed!**

"Could we have come here at a more inoppurtune time?!" snarled Zexal.

"I think a more appropriate question would be, could this possibly get any worse?!" said Axl.

Axl and Zexal had arrived in Equestria's capital city of Canterlot, only to find everypony looking up at the night sky in horror, exchanging fearful words.

"Has the legend of eternal night come true?" asked one Earth Pony fearfully.

"I only hope this is a cruel joke orchestrated by Princess Luna," said another.

Axl and Zexal, from that point onward, proceeded toward the palace as stealthily as they could, being sure to sneak past any Royal Guards they came across, occasionally almost being caught thanks to Zexal's so-called "allergies to snobs" ("Zexal! Will you stop sneezing!?" hissed Axl. "I can't help it!" snapped Zexal, "it's not my fault I'm apparently somewhat allergic to the royal scent the snobs of Canterlot!").

After a few close calls with and a few escapes from some Royal Guards, Axl and Zexal finally stood before Canterlot Palace.

"So this is Canterlot Palace," said Axl in awe.

"It looks even grander in person," spoke Zexal, amazed.

"Observation Number Twelve: It seems that Canterlot has grown to be as grand as Polarius Capital City," said Axl, prompting Zexal to write it down.

"So how do we get in?" asked Zexal.

"Why do you ask this?" asked Axl.

Zexal gestured to the guards who were standing in front of the door. Axl decided to make a civil approach and approach the guards with Zexal following. The Royal Guards took notice and blocked the way.

"Who are you?" asked one guard.

"We come as friends and visitors of Equestria," stated Axl, "and we're here to see the Princesses."

"We're sorry, but we have orders not to let anyone in right now," said the other guard, "after what happened earlier, we can't even allow a fly to enter."

"I see," said Axl, "very well. Should I come back some other time?"

"Probably," said the first guard. With a sigh, Axl turned and left with Zexal.

"So now what do we do?" asked Zexal once they got far enough from the guards.

"Simple," Axl smirked, "Zexal, scout around the palace and see if you can find any secret entrances."

"Right. Be right back," said Zexal as she flew off.

**XXXXXXX**

**About 10 minutes later or so...**

Axl hadn't been waiting for more than ten minutes when Zexal returned.

"Did you find anything?" asked Axl.

"Sorry. All of the entrances are guarded," said Zexal, shaking her head before smirking in satisfaction, "but I did find a way in through an old access tunnel used for knights in the older ages."

"How heavily guarded is it?" asked Axl.

"Only one lone sentry," said Zexal, smirking evilly, "but he's asleep at the moment."

"Zexal, please tell me you didn't..." said Axl, worried. His answer was an evil grin from Zexal.

"ZEXAL!" screeched Axl in a rage, "I told you to SCOUT the area for guards! NOT KILL THEM!"

"Relax," smirked Zexal, "he's not dead. I gave him a harmless bite, that's all. He should be knocked out for about an hour."

Zexal, like all Wyverns, had a rather poisonous bite. But it was a wierd type of poison, for its effects varied on the type of bite. If it was something like a harmless bite, with enough venom, it would render the victim unconscious for a maximum of two hours, depending on the venom. If it was a carnivorous bite as if biting into prey, the venom would be potent enough to kill the victim within a minute.

Hearing that Zexal didn't kill that guard with her bite, Axl breathed out a sigh of relief and followed Zexal to the alleged access tunnel.

**XXXXXXX**

**5 minutes later...**

**Canterlot Palace**

Axl and Zexal trekked through the access tunnel as silently as they could, with Axl using his magic to make a dim light from his horn to light the way.

"This place is creepy," shuddered Zexal.

"It seems that nobody has used it in quite a while," said Axl, looking around at the cobwebs that hung from the ceiling, and the occasional bats that would fly by, and walk by a few skeletons once a while (creeping Zexal and Axl out).

After a few minutes of traversing the tunnels and almost getting lost a few times, Zexal and Axl arrived at what seemed to be a dead end.

"Is this a dead end?" asked Zexal.

"I have no idea," said Axl, "but now, I think we're lost."

"Well that's just great," growled Zexal, "now what?"

Axl paused in thought, when suddenly, he heard some voices above. Axl and Zexal looked up and saw they were under a grate. Axl and Zexal looked at each other and smiled. Axl quickly dissipitated the light from his horn, allowing the thin streaks of light to seep through the grate. As the group of guards walked by, Axl and Zexal held their breaths and kept silent, praying they wouldn't be caught.

When everything fell silent, Axl slowly and silently lifted up the grate and slid it over with a silent grunt. He then quickly climbed out with Zexal following before shutting the grate, finding themselves in a long, grand corridor.

"Well, that was easier than expected," smirked Zexal.

"Don't celebrate just yet," warned Axl, "now that we're in, we're probably on radar, so we need to make sure we don't get caught."

_(Cue the Legend of Zelda Link to the Past Hyrule Castle Theme XD (Rock/Metal version if you can find it XD))_

With that, Axl and Zexal set off to find the library, while avoiding any guards that came across them with very fitting music playing (Hyrule Castle theme. Don't ask XD).

Occasionally, they would get caught by a few guards and would have to fight their way out, which led to a few broken necks on the guards ("help me hide the bodies, Zexal! the last thing we need is to have a bounty for murder!" said Axl. (Let the bodies hit the floor. XD))

However, what they didn't notice was an Alicorn and a Unicorn following them as quietly as they could. Luckily for them, Axl and Zexal took no notice.

The Alicorn was a pale light grayish cerise colored female, with light purple eyes, and a moderate violet mane with moderate rose and pale gold streaks. Her cutie mark was that of a light blue crystal heart between two large gold laces. This was Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, better known as Princess Cadence, the niece of Princess Luna and Princess Celestia and ruler of the Crystal Empire, and wielder of a power of love that can allow her to see into a target's heart and see the cause of his or her pain, anger, hatred, or misery and sypathize with it, neutralizing the dark emotions.

The Unicorn was a turquoisish white colored male, with moderate cerulean eyes, and a moderate sapphire blue mane with moderate cerulean and dark phthalo blue streaks. His cutie mark was that of a violet shield with a mark that resembled Twilight's cutie mark, along with three small blue stars adorning the top. This was Prince Shining Armor, the nephew-in-law to Princess Luna and Princess Celestia following his marriage to Princess Cadence as well as ruler of the Crystal Empire alongside Cadence. Like Cadence, he too held a power of love, but his power of love could allow him to tap into the target's heart and convert its dark emotions into forgiveness towards the target's source of misery.

The couple silently followed the mysterious steel gray Alicorn and his Wyvern friend.

"To have taken out that many guards in one fell sweep, this one must be dangerous," whispered Shining Armor.

"I don't know, maybe he is just misunderstood," whispered Cadence, "perhaps he needs to let off some steam."

Armor was silent for a minute before speaking, "perhaps you could see into his heart with your power and see what he's here for?"

Cadence closed her eyes and focused on entering the intruder's heart. What she saw truly startled her. She saw a young filly, who seemed to be the younger version of the Alicorn stallion, standing before a mysterious figure, weeping over his parents, who seemed to be dead. But before she could find out any more, she felt a mysterious force trying to force her out. Before she could react, she was forced out of his heart's memories.

Cadence rubbed her head, dazed at the sudden interruption and looked as if she was about to fall over. Shining quickly caught her.

"Cadence, are you all right?" asked a worried Shining Armor.

"I'm fine. I don't know what happened, but something forced me out," said Cadence.

"Correct. And if you know what's good for you, whoever is following us, you would be wise to stay out of my memories," said the mysterious Alicorn before trotting off.

Cadence and Shining exchanged surprised looks with each other. How did he know that Cadence was trying to access his memories?! At this, they decided to alert their royal aunts at once. Quickly, they left toward the balcony where they were to meet their aunts after finding out about the intruder they had sensed.

**XXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile at the Palace's Royal Balcony...**

Standing at the edge of the balcony, desperately trying to lower the moon and failing, were two Alicorns of opposing colors. One of the two Alicorns had moderate cyan eyes, a dark blue coat, a moderate sapphire blue mane with a greyish persian blue aura surrounding it, with light sapphire blue eyeshadow, wore a crown as black as night, with a cutie mark that resembled the night sky with the moon and the stars. She also held a similar pattern around her neck, as if it were a necklace. This was Princess Luna, one of the two Alicorn Princesses who ruled Equestria for generations, wielding power over the moon and the night. She had, not long ago, been recently purified from the Nightmare back to her senses, and since then, ruled alongside her sister, Princess Celestia.

The other Alicorn had a light fuchasiaish gray coat, had pale light grayish magenta eyes, and had a multicolored mane that was a mix of light cerulean, light turqouise, light cobalt blue, and pale heliotrope. She also bore a cutie mark of a stylized sun. She wore a regal golden crown and necklace, both adorned with a purple gem in the center. This was Princess Celestia, the second of the Alicorn Princesses who ruled Equestria for generations, wielding power over the sun and the day. She was also the elder sister of Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle's mentor.

The two Princesses were trying desperately to lower the moon, which had mysteriously appeared during midday, blocking out the sun and radiating evil energy similar to that of the Nightmare. Celestia, at first, thought Luna was playing a joke "in very poor taste", but Luna insisted that she had nothing to do with it. When she went to see for herself, she was extremely confused, until she realized that the worst may have happened: the return of the Nightmare.

"Sister, are you certain this is the Nightmare's work?" asked Celestia with worry.

"Without any doubt," said Luna as she tried to lower the moon, to no avail whatsoever, "when the Nightmare left me, I also felt it copy some of my powers."

"I fear this may not bode well for Equestria," said a fearful Celestia, "has the legend of eternal night come true at last?"

"I would hope not," said Luna as she collapsed in exhaustion. Seconds later, so did Celestia.

"I suppose we can only pray for the best," said Luna, "where is Discord when you need him?!"

"I sent him on vacation," said Celestia, "he still hasn't returned yet. You wouldn't think...?"

"Oh dear..." said Luna.

Their trains of thought were interrupted by Cadence and Shining Armor coming in. Celestia and Luna faced them.

"Well? Did you find anything on the intruder?" asked Celestia.

"We tried," said Cadence, "I only got a minimal amount of information before he cut me off."

"What did you see?" asked Luna.

""I saw, a young filly, crying over his parents," recalled Cadence, "and towering over him was some dark entity. It seemed like the Nighmare itself, but... it looked familiar."

Unbeknownst to the others, Luna's eyes had grown wide. It couldn't possibly be... him, could it?!

"What did the intruder look like?" asked Celedtia, concerned.

"He was steel gray, with a long black mane," said Shining Armor, he wore a black vest and silver bracelets on his legs. He also seemed to be an Alicorn."

At this, Luna's eyes widened in horror. If that male Alicorn was who she thought she was... then she needed to make peace with him before it was too late. However, this did not go unnoticed by Celestia or the others.

"Is something on your mind, Luna?" inquired Celestia.

"Oh, no. Nothing at all," said Luna, acting as innocent as she could.

"Come now, Aunt Luna, you know I can tell if you're lying," said Cadence, "if you know something about this intruder, then you need to tell us."

"I...I..." stammered Luna, "I can't! I need to make peace with him, first!" Without another word, she galloped off to find the intruder. Celestia, Cadence, and Shining Armor exchanged concerned looks with one another.

**XXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile, at the Canterlot Palace Library, in the Star Swirl the Bearded Wing...**

"No. No. No. WHAT THE-?! NO, ZEXAL!" snapped Axl, as he looked through the wide array of books, with Zexal occasionaly showing him a book. Her most recent selection she had just shown to him was... well... something degrading to mares, to say the least.

"Who would put something so... demeaning to mares in a royal library?!" said Axl, who was disturbed as the images stuck in his mind, "thank you for scarring me for life, Zexal!"

"No problem," giggled Zexal. She had shown him a magazine she had found with mares in... rather... well... sexual scenes. (I won't describe what scenes that thing showed. Gotta keep this PG. And who puts porn in royal libraries, anyway?! :P) Axl snarled to himself and continued looking through the books with Zexal helping.

"Refresh my memory," said Zexal, "what are we doing here again?"

"We need to find information concerning the Colors of Courage and the Seventh Element of Harmony," explained Axl.

"Can't we just ask the Princesses for help?" groaned Zexal.

"Absolutely NOT!" snapped Axl, "we'd be clasped in chains on sight for entering here without permission in the first place!"

"Who's idea was it to break in, anyway?" grumbled Zexal.

"Who's idea was it to subdue a sentry to find a secret entrance?" retorted Axl.

"Touche," conceded Zexal.

Axl and Zexal were too busy looking for a certain book, they did not hear or notice the door open nor hear Princess Luna enter.

Princess Luna looked on in bewilderment at the mysterious Alicorn and the Wyvern that accompanied him.

_"Is this him?"_ thought Luna as she approached him carefully, _"I'll find out in a second..."_

""Nothing of interest on this shelf," said Zexal as she swooped down from the top shelf.

"There's nothing useful on this shelf," said Axl as he finished looking through the bottom shelf with a sigh, "Observation Number Thirteen: It seems that just because a library has plenty of information, it does not necessarily mean that it will have the information one is looking for."

Zexal made sure to write that down. As soon as she finished, she looked up and nearly fell to the floor at the mare who had appeared behind Axl.

"What is it, Zexal?" asked Axl, worried.

"Don't look now," said Zexal, "but LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?!" said Axl as he turned around and came face to face with Luna. He quickly rolled out of the way, much to Luna's surprise. When Axl got up, he gave Luna the scariest glare she had ever seen. It anger she saw in his eyes. Nor sadness. Nor even fear.

It was... hatred.

"So we finally meet again... Nightmare Moon," said Axl in his Royal Polarian Voice, "By your ice cold blood, you have killed my parents, destroyed my home kingdom and condemned all of Polarius!"

"Who are you?" asked Luna.

"You don't remember me, do you," said Axl, "perhaps I shall refresh your memory. I am Prince Axl Ironheart of the Northern Kingdoms of Polarius! For my royal parents, the King and Queen of Polarius, I WILL destroy you ONCE and FOR ALL!"

Luna's eyes widened in shock. It was indeed, him. The young Prince, whose parents she had murdered while under the influence of Nightmare. She understood that he was angry, but it still gave him no right to harm her.

"Axl, I understand that you are angry," said Luna, "but please, don't do this? You do not want to do this."

"Well, you should have thought about that before you caused so much pain!" shouted Axl, who was beside himself with rage, "SACRED SWORD ADAMANCE!"

With that, his Sacred Sword appeared from his horn as he slashed at Luna, who quickly teleported behind him.

"Axl! Don't do this!" pleaded Luna.

"I have been in pain for YEARS because of your bitterness!" screamed Axl in a rage, "because of you, I have had to live my life without a family!"

"You must realize, Axl, that was not my fault!" said Luna defensively.

"Not your fault?! NOT YOUR FAULT?!" shouted Axl, growing angrier at Luna's 'lies', "Who was it that let herself become corrupted by the Nightmare?! WHO was it that let her anger take root completely!? WHO WAS IT... WHO WAS IT that did not accept her place and rebelled!? HUH?! WHO WAS IT!? Oh, wait. THAT WAS YOU!"

"That's enough, Axl," said Luna sternly, dodging a furious onslaught of slashes from Axl's Sacred Sword.

"When my parents lay there dying, gasping their last breaths, as I cried for their names when I was a filly," shouted Axl, attempting to slash Luna, "What did you do?! WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU DID NOTHING BUT LAUGH AND MOCK THEM!"

In seconds, Axl had Luna pinned against a bookshelf at swordpoint.

"Axl, I know I should have been a better ruler of Equestria and a better friend of your mother! I'm sorry!" said Luna.

"I... don't... want... your... bucking... apology..." snarled Axl, "I... want... my... parents... BACK! Oh, wait. You can't bring them back. Never mind them. I'll just end you all the same!" With that, Axl prepared to swing his Sacred Sword and decapitate Luna, when all of a sudden, Axl was flung aside by a magical force straight into a bookshelf. Books started to tumble down on him.

Standing in the doorway, was Princess Celestia, Princess Cadence, and Prince Shining Armor, who had arrived in the nick of time.

"Sister!" said Celestia in worry as she ran over to Luna, "Are you all right?! How do you know him?!"

"I'm fine," said Luna, "and that Alicorn who attacked me, he is the Prince of Polarius, Axl Ironheart."

"I heard of him," said Armor, "his home kingdom was destroyed when he was a filly, along with his parents."

"Correct," said Luna sadly, "and it was all my doing. I was Nightmare Moon at the time."

"Are you saying you..." said Cadence in horror. It couldn't be true. Her aunt... a murderer?! It couldn't be. But before she could contemplate any further, Axl had blasted his way out of the pile of books, wild-eyed and angered out of his wits.

"WHO... DARES... INTERFERE... WITH... ROYAL OPERATIONS?!" shouted Axl.

"Axl, is it?" said Celestia sternly, "I understand that you are angry at my sister, but that does NOT permit you to harm her like this! I do believe you owe her an apology."

Then, Axl said something that shocked everyone, even Celestia.

"I'm gonna owe you my two back hooves right up your plot hole, is what I'm gonna do!" shouted Axl in his Royal Polarian Voice, glaring venomously at Celestia, "So you can forget an apology! I'm itching for revenge and a beatdown something fierce!"

NEVER, in Celestia's life had anypony EVER dared speak to Celestia that way. To say Celestia was shocked at this threat was the grand understatement of the millennium. She was more than shocked... she was now... downright PISSED! And when she was pissed, the whole world knew it.

"Why... I... never..." gasped Celestia in shock, before her expression twisted into raw anger, "This is the first time anypony has EVER talked to me in such a manner! HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS ME IN SUCH A MANNER!"

Seraphim had warned Axl about the anger of Celestia and warned him not to get caught in Celestia's anger. Normally, Axl would be afraid, but he was so lost in anger, he was ready to take on Celestia... a bad, bad, BAD idea! Except for one thing...

Axl's steel gray coat began to radiate red with the heat of his anger. Cadence and Shining Armor as wel as Luna came up beside Celestia, prepared to face the demon that was about to be unleashed.

Suddenly, Axl's body took on a radical change in an explosion of light. Axl's body was now a darker steel color, his mane was that of black metal with the ends glowing red with heat, his bracelets, now red with anger, his eyes, burning like red hot irons, his horn whose tip was glowing red with heat, and his wings were now metallic red, glowing with heat. Celestia and Luna gasped, knowing all too well who this was and what Axl had inaverdently transformed into...

"The Adamant Devil!" said Luna and Celestia in horror.

Legends spoke of a demon made completely of red-hot steel that lived on anger, rage, and hatred. Its true name was never known, but those who saw it, addressed him as the Iron Demon, the Adamant Devil. Tales said that Celestia and Luna defeated the Adamant Devil long ago and sealed him away, but little did they realize that it was sealed away inside of the soul of one who held an adamant heart.

Now, standing before the royals of Canterlot, was the Prince of Polarius, possessed by the Adamant Devil itself.

"You and your allies have tormented the WRONG PRINCE, Nightmare Moon!" shouted Axl, his voice merged with his own and a demonic voice, "There's a SPECIAL CORNER in Tartarus for murderers like YOU!:"

And thus, the battle began!

Axl summoned his Sacred Sword and leapt at Luna to kill him at once, but Shining Armor intervened with a Sacred Sword of his own (dubbed Nobility). The two clashed Sacred Swords for a few seconds until Axl managed to throw Shining Armor aside. However, Shining Armor recovered at the last minute and charged towards Axl, ramming him from the side, sending the two tumbling.

Axl got on top of Armor in an attempt to choke him, but Armor was no weakling in the fighting department. Armor rolled backwards, throwing Axl over his head, slamming him into a wall.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" screamed Axl in a rage, "PANZER... BUSTER!"

With that, Axl charged toward Armor at lightning speed, slamming into him and throwing the Unicorn Prince over his head. Axl caught him and quickly bucked him in the face, sending him flying into a bookshelf, effectively knocking him out cold.

"SHINING!" shouted Cadence.

Next, it was Celestia's turn to try and hold back Axl's wrath. Never did she think that Axl's anger could possibly surpass hers! But she knew he had to be stopped. Wasting no time, she summoned her Sacred Swroed (dubbed Radiance) and slashed at Axl, who quickly dodged and letting loose with several fire bursts from his horn, each one passing by Celestia, thanks to her telekinesis, but Axl fired a hidden one without her noticing, hitting its mark. Celestia yelped in surprise, and angrily faced Axl, who charged at her, slamming into her, slamming her into Cadence, knocking both her and Celstia out.

"Now for you, Nightmare Moon!" snarled Axl.

Luna, at this point had had more than enough of what Axl had done, adn stomped her hoof on the ground.

"Axl Ironheart!" shouted Luna in her Royal Canterlot Voice, (ow, my ears X.x) "If you do not desist your attack this instant, you will leave me no other choice!"

Axl's response was a charge at Luna, who teleported out of the way. Needless to say, Luna was now at her wits end.

"That does it!" shouted Luna as she began to transform, "Thou hast forced thy hoof!"

When it was done, standing before Axl was the murderer of his parents, Nightmare Moon.

"So we finally meet again, Nightmare Moon!" shouted Axl, "This time, there will be no more interruptions! The Nightmare... MUST... DIE! CRESCENT CUTTING!"

Axl quickly let loose with heavy, crescent shaped slices from Adamance at Luna, who raised a force field to block the first few blows, but the last one shattered it, allowing Luna to surprise Axl with her own Sacred Sword (dubbed Serenity), which lightly sliced Axl, drawing out a bit of blood.

"You... DARE!?" shouted Axl as he let loose with Hypersonic Stab, slashing through her and leacing multiple slashes cutting through Nightmare Moon in his wake.

"BLOOD OATH!" shouted Axl, as his horn glowed red while slashing at Nighmare Moon, which healed his wounds.

Just when Luna was about to get another hit in, Axl delivered a punishing buck to the face, sending her flying into Shining, Celesita, and Cadence, who had all regained consciousness and were watching in horror as what seemed to be their demise approached them.

"Vengeance... is mine..." hissed Axl as he prepared to strike a detransformed Luna down. Luna closed her eyes in anticipation for what would be the final blow when she heard a clang. Luna and the others looked up and saw that Axl's Sacred Sword had been blocked by another Sacred Sword. What surprised them was who the Sacred Sword belonged to.

(Pause for the effect...)

"Seraphim!" Celestia said in relief.

Yes kids, Lady Seraphim had indeed come to the rescue at the last possible moment. With a forceful shove of her sword, she threw Axl away from the group and helped the falled royals up.

"Are you all okay?!" asked a concerned Seraphim.

"We're fine, Sera," said Celestia, "Do you know him?!"

"Yes. That was Axl Ironheart, the Prince I had been telling you all about," said Seraphim.

"I tried to make peace with him, like you said Sera," said Luna tearfully.

"Don't be hard on yourself, Luna," said Seraphim, "of course Axl wouldn't understand right now. He needed to let out his pent-up anger. That anger had taken on a manifestation of the Adamant Devil, fueling his hatred."

"So how do we stop it?" asked Cadence.

"I already have a plan," said Seraphim, "Axl is currently being possessed by his anger. There's a way to reverse it by expelling it from his heart. That's where you and Shining come in. When I give the signal, you two concentrate your combined powers into Axl's heart to neutralize the darkness."

"Got it," said Armor as he and Cadence nodded.

"Celestia, Luna," said Seraphim, "I need you two to form a barrier around the library to make sure Axl doesn't escape."

"Consider it done," said Celestia and Luna in unison.

"What of you?" asked Luna.

"I'll battle Axl myself to buy everyone time," said Seraphim.

"Surely you jest?!" said Celestia in concern.

"I helped raise Axl," Seraphim said crossly, "I know what he's capable of. Now let's get to work."

And thus, Seraphim's plan was set into action!

Celestia and Luna quickly set up a powerful forcefield around the library to ensure Axl wouldn't escape. Cadence and Shining Armor stood atop a bookshelf out of sight, waiting for Seraphim's signal. Seraphim, once Axl had recovered, was busy fighting Axl. Of course, now that Axl was fighting Seraphim, Axl's odds were not looking good for him. He and Seraphim were matching each other, sword against sword, hoof against hoof, spell against spell. Every colliding attack collided with its counterpart, generating a small shockwave. This lasted for a good hour before Axl started visibly tiring out.

When it came to endurance, Axl was a natural. The only one who had more endurance to spare was Seraphim herself. Axl had apparently forgotten to take that into account and collapsed from exhastion, panting.

"Ugh... why the... buck... aren't you... tired... Seraphim!?" panted Axl.

"I told you before, Adamant Devil," said Seraphim, "I am a Grand Master. And for denying it once again, as well as possessing my most faithful and finest Knight of Excelsior, you will be punished to the fullest extent."

"Go ahead and kill me, Seraphim," snarled Axl, "but I died with honor!"

"NOW!" shouted Seraphim.

Not wasting any time, Cadence and Shining Armor focused their powers of love into Axl's heart. Cadence could now clearly see the source of Axl's pain and anger and see that it had indeed been caused by Nightmare Moon. Shining Armor used his power to convince Axl's heart that he was forgiven, even though he had tried to kill them.

Suddenly, a silvery mist came out of Axl, signifying that Axl's heart had been successfully cleansed.

"Is it over?" asked Zexal as she came out from hiding in a nearby bookshelf.

"It's over, Zexal," sadi Seraphim as she wiped her forehead, "now let's get Axl to the infirmary."

Quickly, Seraphim summoned a stretcher and lifted the unconscious Axl onto it and took him to the Palace infirmary with the others following.

**XXXXXXX**

**30 Minutes Later...**

**Palace Infirmary**

"A...xl...ake...p..."

"...akey...key...are...ke?"

"A...xl...n't...on...e..."

"It...kay...A...re...you..."

"...xl...n't...go...'re...ft..."

The words were clearly unintelligible for a barely conscious Axl. His vision and hearing kept swimming in and out. He could see bright lights swimming around before him. He could also see different colored figures before him. Suddenly, he felt a weak jolt of electricity, but he was too dazed feel anything much. Axl slowly closed his eyes before feeling a stronger jolt of electricity, making him jump a little. Axl's mind was now trying to fight for consciousness, but lost again. Axl then felt an even stronger jolt of electricity, almost making him jump.

"...t...rk...ng..."

"...k...ry...ng..."

Suddenly, Axl felt an extremely powerful jolt of supercharged electricity, jolting him awake.

"YIIIIIEEEEEEE!" screeched Axl, now fully awake. Axl looked around, confused.

"Wh-Where am I?!" asked Axl. The last thing he remembered was losing himself to his anger, something that Seraphim had constantly warned him not to do, and then, he completely blacked out. Axl tried to move, but found himself on a hospital bed, unable to move because of fatigue. Suddenly, he felt his bedrest rise up to a chair-like position. When his eyes cleared up (along with him getting a major headache. Using his magic, he attached an ice pack to his head.), he saw Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Prince Shining Armor, and Princess Cadence standing around him, with concerned looks on their faces. But the fifth visitor shocked him the most.

"Lady Seraphim?!" asked a shocked Axl.

Seraphim looked down at Axl in concern.

"Axl! Are you all right?!" asked Seraphim in worry.

"I will be..." growled Axl, "the moment I get out of this bed... and get... my hooves.,. on Nightmare Moon!"

With that, Axl tried to get up in an attempt to grab Luna and choke her to death, but Seraphim held him back.

"Axl! Show some restraint!" said Seraphim, "do you have any idea what you did?!"

"The last thing I remember was facing off with Nightmare Moon, and then, I can't remember anything else. I beleive I blacked out," recalled Axl.

"I see. It seems that the Adamant Devil did quite a number on you," said Celestia.

"I'm sorry, but... did you say the Adamant Devil!?" said Axl in worry.

"Don't worry," said Armor, "we managed to expel him from you. He was possessing you at the time."

"YOU IDIOTS!" roared Axl, startling them, "The Adamant Devil's power was the only chance I had to avenge my parents and Polarius! How could you not understand that?!"

"I understand better than you know, Axl" said Luna.

Axl turned and cast a piercing glare at Luna.

"Oh? Then enlighten me, O Malevolent One," said Axl, his voice laced with venomous sarcasm, "what do you know of the pain you caused me to endure over the years?"

"For my sister and my friends, I would not hesitate to dirty these hooves," began Luna.

_"Hard to believe a murderer like you would even have friends,"_ Axl thought darkly.

"I have suffered many emotional wounds, but none of them were greater than having to be separated from my dear sister Celestia for a thousand years, nor any great than the loss of the lives of my and Celestia's closest and oldest friends, your parents. When I realized what I had done after my purification, imagine my heartbreak, shock, and hatred toward myself. I experienced the same pain you felt towards me," continued Luna, as a tear started to form in her eye, "in fact, I will admit that I was disappointed that you didn't kill me, because I had been wishing for death to remove the stain upon the friendship I once had with your mother."

Axl was silent at this. Seeing the one who had murdered his parents like this... and that tear that was forming in her eye... Axl saw in that tear something he never thought he would see coming from her.

It was... regret.

Now Axl was starting to feel awful. Never did he realize that Luna had gone through the same pain he had. It started to make Axl feel ashamed, outraged, and disappointed at himself for attempting to hurt a wounded soul.

Suddenly, he saw, Seraphim nod to Celestia.

"I think it's time," said Seraphim.

"I think so, too," said Celestia as she used her magic to levitate a letter over to Axl.

"What's this?" asked Axl.

"Your father asked me to give this to you when you come of age before he died," said Celestia.

Axl took the letter and opened it. What he read was nothing short of shocking.

_ To my son Axl,_

_ If you are reading this, then more than likely, you have gone after the one who murdered myself, your mother, and destroyed the Capital of Polarius, even after I specifically told you not to. I won't stop you from doing what you think is right, because apparently, you are just as stubborn as your mother.I suppose it is time that I entrusted you with my secret weapon against the forces of evil: the truth. You are familiar with the legend of the Salvatore Seven, the Elements of Harmony, and Nephilim, I take it?_

_ According to legend, Salvatore Excelsior, the legendary Element of Courage, separated the power of his Element into the seven Colors of Courage. However, what is not known to many except a chosen few, is that the place where he descended to the mortal world and the same place her left the mortal world to return to his own is marked with a mysterious triangle symbolizing courage, adorned with the six Elements of Harmony._

_ When Star Swirl the Bearded discovered this sacred spot, legend said that Salvatore Excelsior appeared before him and entrusted him with the task of delivering the sacred spot to Polarius. He condensed the last of the sacred magic into an amulet. When the forces of evil learned of this, they sought to steal the sacred relic. But Star Swirl managed to persevere and arrive at Polarius. It was then passed to your ancestor, King Adam the Adamant, for safekeeping. For generations, the Ironheart family had tried to figure out the secret of its power, until it was entrusted to me. That was when I discovered something peculiar._

_ On a visit to Equestria, I took the amulet to the Tree of Harmony on a hunch. When I presented it to the Tree, it and the amulet glowed in perfect harmony. As it turned out, it possessed the same power and quality as the Elements of Harmony. I wasn't sure what this meant, but now I suspect that this may be related to the Seventh Element of Harmony. Unfortunately, the forces of Nightmare discovered this and released Princess Luna, who was Nightmare Moon at the time to take away the amulet._

_ After a long chase, I was able to seek sanctuary back at Polarius _("So that explains the commotion from when I was a filly," said Axl),_ but it did not last long. It turned that one of our most trusted Royal Guards had betrayed us, revealing our location. I knew what was coming, so this is why I entrusted the amulet to you before my death at Nightmare Moon's hooves._

_ I can say without any doubt that trying to discover its power was a bad choice on my behalf. But I had to do whatever I could to protect us all. I also understand that this put you through much pain, but it was the only way to protect you and help you grow so you wouldn't make the same mistakes I made._

_ So I say to you again, Axl: Do not hate the Equestrians nor their rulers and do not grieve for what has been lost. If you cannot coexist peacefully with them, then at least do them no harm. For they have already suffered enough. Give them a chance to achieve happiness, harmony, and peace._

_ Farewell forever,_

_ Your father, the late king of Polarius_

_ Aeon Ironheart_

When Axl finished reading, he looked up from the letter and saw everyone in a state of utter shock. Well, most of them. Celestia was blowing her nose in a hankie she held with her magic.

"A-Aeon, you idiot... you reckless idiot..." Celestia sniffled, holding back sobs upon learning what Axl's father had done. For Celestia to weep over his father's death, Axl knew that she was indeed his father's closest and oldest friend. Needless to say, Axl was holding back his own tears. Axl no longer felt anger toward Luna.

He felt anger toward his father.

How could he have sacrificed himself over a meaningless science project?! And now, he expected him to finish it in his place!? As if.

Angered, Axl leapt out of the bed, took off the gown and got on his vest and bracelets and left.

"Axl, where are you going?" asked Cadence.

"To get some air," snarled Axl, "my father's letter has just made the atmosphere in here rather stuffy."

**XXXXXXX**

**Later, at the Castle Balcony...**

Axl looked over the balcony that overlooked Canterlot. He would normally be amazed at the sights, but now, he had too much on his mind.

"Why the buck am I even here in the first place?!" sighed Axl.

"Because your life is apparently in jeopardy," said a voice behind him.

Axl turned and found him face to face with Luna. Axl sighed in disdain and faced toward the sky.

"Axl, I know you're angry, and I just want to make peace and apologize," began Luna.

"Don't bother, Luna. I'm the one who should be making peace and apologizing to you," said Axl sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna.

"Because, I'm the one who tried to kill you in the first place under the impression that you killed father," said Axl, "but it seems that father sacrificed himself just for the sake of science. A pathetic reason. Now look at what happened!"

"Are you telling me you have something to do with this eternal night situation?" asked Luna in concern.

Axl hesitated and explained to Luna everything, from his summons to Equestria, to his time at Ponyville, his showdown with Nightmare Trixie, to the corruption of the Mane 6.

When Axl finished however...

"WHAT?!" screamed three more voices in a panic.

Axl and Luna turned and faced Celestia, Cadence, and Shining, all who were pale faced in terror.

"Are you saying that Twi's been corrupted by the Nightmare?!" said Shining in a panic.

"So, I take it that you know Twilight Sparkle," said Axl sadly.

"Know her!? She's our sister!" said Cadence, gesturing to herself and Shining.

"Wait. What?!" said Axl in a terror, "I am so sorry about your sister. I tried to save her, but..."

"You did your best, Axl," reassured Celestia, even though she was still freaked out at her most faithful student becoming a Nightmare.

"That's why we came here in the first place," spoke up Zexal, "Zecora told us to come see you."

Everyone turned and saw Zexal, who was perched on the balcony rail.

"Zexal, where were you?" asked Axl.

"I was letting out some steam," admitted Zexal, "seeing you get electrocuted like that was really grinding my gear."

"O..k..." said Axl dismissively, "Observation Number Fourteen: it seems that the Equestrian medical centers utilizes dangerous forces of nature such as electricity for healing."

Zexal quickly wrote that down.

Axl quickly explained his visit to Zecora and what he had learned. When he finished, Celestia and Luna looked at each other and nodded.

"Cadence. Shining," said Celestia, "find Sera at once and bring her here."

Quickly, the two lovers ran off to find Seraphim. A minute later, Seraphim came in, concerned.

"What is it, you two?" asked Seraphim.

Axl told all that he had learned to Seraphim, whose look was somber.

"I see," said Seraphim, "then its time we turned to old legends. Axl, you must find the Seven Colors of Courage."

"But I don't know where they are, or where to begin," said Axl.

Seraphim tapped Axl's amulet with her horn, and sure enough, a holographic map appeared before him.

"Legend has it that the Seven Colors of Courage are hidden in the Seven Temples that are located all throughout Equestria. Each one is guarded by a Temple Sage," said Seraphim.

"So where do I go from there?" asked Axl.

"You will need the power of the respective Sage to open the way to each temple," explained Celestia.

"I see," said Axl.

"But there is one problem..." said Luna.

"What's that?" asked Zexal.

"If what Axl says is true, then Trixie will have sent her forces to impede Axl's progress and retrieve the Colors of Courage first," said Luna.

"Then I suppose it is a race against time," said Axl, "we must hurry!"

Axl examined the map and pointed at a location.

"According to this map," said Axl, "it seems that Cloudsdale is the closest to here. We should start there."

"Good idea," said Zexal as she flew off, with Axl following by jumping off the balcony and spreading out his wings, enabling flight.

"Good luck, Axl," called Seraphim after them.

**XXXXXXX**

Unbeknownst to the two, Nightmare Trixie watched as they flew off to Cloudsdale through a pair of binoculars.

"So it seems they know of the Colors of Courage," said Trixie, "Trixie can't allow them to get their hooves on even one of them."

"And that's where we come in, right, Mistress Trixie?" said a voice behind her.

Trixie turned and saw her newest minions, whom she had made generals of her Nightmare Army: The Nightmane 6. The one who had spoken was Nightmare Rainbow Dash, or Nightmare Dash.

"That's right," said Trixie, smirking evilly, "Trixie wants you to find those temples before they do and get those Colors of Courage before they do. Destroy the Colors if you have to."

"It will be done, Mistress," spoke Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, or Nightmare Sparkle, as she and the others left.

Trixie looked at Axl and Zexal as the started to disappear from view. She had to admit, Axl was far stronger than she thought. She had used her magic to awaken the Adamant Devil lying dormant within him to kill those pesky Princesses. Unfortunately for her plans, they had been ruined before he could thanks to that foolish Seraphim.

"Trixie will have to do something about Seraphim," said Trixie as she teleported out.

**And that's the next chapter done! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a bit. Writer's block. Just to let you know, until I can get rid of my other writer's blocks, all of my other stories will be placed on hold.**

**Next Time: Axl and Zexal arrive at Cloudsdale to find it is complete chaos, due to inexplicable storms and tornadoes. When the cause of it is discovered, Axl must race to the Sky Temple and find the first Color of Courage before its too late! Can Axl retrieve the first Color and restore the first of the Nightmane 6?!**

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 4: Nightmares and Storms

**My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic: Order of Excelsior**

**By: Andromeda Vortex**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Legend of Zelda, Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (Or any other Castlevania franchise), or Sonic Colors (or any other Sonic franchise). I only own my OC and this fanfiction.**_

**Chapter 6: The Temple of Clouds- Crisis in Cloudsdale**

"I thought you said you were good at this!" snapped Zexal as she tried, to almost no avail to pull up Axl just as he was about to fall off.

"No. I believe that is Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy who can walk on clouds naturally," snapped Axl, glaring at Zexal, "I'm Axl Ironheart, an Alicorn who FALLS off of them considering my nature of steel!"

Axl and Zexal had fought through countless storms and tornadoes which had inexplicably appeared out of nowhere. After what seemed like an eternity, they had finally arrived at Cloudsdale, and needless to say, Cloudsdale wasn't exactly welcoming in terms of terrain. Axl knew that only Pegasi could access Cloudsdale naturally, but he figured that since he was an Alicorn (well, half-bred), he and other Alicorns would be an exception to that. Well, it turned out that Axl was only half-right. Since an Alicorn was part Pegasus by nature (as far as he knew, anyway), he would be able to walk safely through the cloudy city. There was only one problem he didn't take into account.

"Sometimes, I wish my powers over metal wouldn't be so burdensome," groaned Axl as Zexal hoisted him up with her claws. However, as soon as she set him down, Axl nearly fell through the cloud in an instant. Zexal had to pull hard to keep Axl from falling.

"Sheesh," muttered Zexal, "you don't pay me enough to be a royal assistant."

"I'll be sure to reward you well when this is over," said Axl, hearing Zexal.

"Double pancakes at the Sugarcube Corner?" asked Zexal.

"Triple, along with convincing Applejack to make you a big barrel of her family's famous cider," said Axl, "and even a nice long bath at that spa Rarity took us to."

"Deal," said Zexal, knowing Axl would definitely keep his promise. One thing about Axl, he never breaks a promise. Just like Pinkie, he took promises VERY seriously. He kept his promises as if they were blood oaths.

Zexal, with a loud grunt, hoisted Axl above the cloud, who wisely decided to use a weight-reduction spell to reduce his weight and allow him to travel on the clouds easily.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" muttered Axl as he landed on the cloud and bounced on it, "Observation Number Fifteen: It seems that clouds have a rather flexible yet soft quality, almost like a fusion of rubber and wool. Fascinating."

Zexal quickly wrote that down.

After a few more minutes of childishly bouncing around on the clouds ("Wahoo! Yippee! Up, up, and away! I'm on the Moon! Bounding over buildings in a single jump! Moonwalk style!" shouted Axl as he bounced and struck poses. "Show-off," scowled Zexal, rolling her eyes."), much to Zexal's minor annoyance even though she did decide to have a little fun as well ("I'm Spider-Wyvern! Superwyvern! Nimble as a monkey!" shouted Zexal, enjoying bouncing around as much as Axl), the two decided to settle down from their foal's play and entered the towering city that awaited them.

**XXXXXXX**

"This is not what I expected," said Axl in awe.

"You can say that again," said Zexal.

Axl and Zexal beheld the sight before them. They were standing in the midst of a city of clouds and buildings made of what seemed to be made entirely out of clouds.

"This place is made entirely out of clouds!" said Zexal in amazement.

"Hence the name, Cloudsdale," said Axl, "but there's something... off."

And right he was. The strange part was that not a single pony was in sight. Even more unsettling was that Axl could sense... fear.

"Why is everyone hiding?" wondered Axl out loud.

No sooner did he ask that than a black pegasus with the same rainbow hair style as Rainbow Dash, with a darker rainbow aura surrounding it appeared suddenly. She had magenta catlike eyes, with larger wings, wore a similar chestplate to Nightmare Moon (only purple with a crimson lightning bolt on it), and a same colored Scarlet Witch-style helmet with a lightning bolt etched onto her helmet. This was formerly Rainbow Dash, who had now been corrupted into Nightmare Dash.

"Get ready to find out, Mr. Royalty," smirked Nightmare Dash as she dashed at him with full intent to capture him.

Axl and Zexal barely had time to get out of the way with a yelp as she flew by at lightning speed.

"What the buck was that?!" screeched Axl as he looked around for whoever had tried to attack him and Zexal.

"I have no idea!" said Zexal, "she came so fast, I couldn't even register what was going on!"

"Oh trust me, that's the least of your worries," said Nightmare Dash from above. Axl and Zexal looked around to see who had spoken until Zexal looked up. She tapped Axl's shoulder, motioning for him to look.

"What is... it?!" said Axl, whose voice dwindled at the sight before him, "Rainbow Dash?!"

"That's Nightmare Dash to ya," smirked Dash evilly, "and my mistress has given us orders to bring you to her."

"Um... 'us'?" asked Axl. That was when things started to get worse. And fast.

Coming out of Kingdom Hearts-style dark corridors were the other five Nightmares that Axl had dreaded to see again, each one with a malicious and evil grin. Even worse, Axl could now see who they looked like.

The first Nightmare was black-coated like the others, wore the same hat as Applejack (only a little tattered), had green catlike eyes, and her blonde hair, now freed from their bands, flowed out like a flower. She also wore navy blue armor similar to that of Nightmare Dash, only with an orange apple on it. This was Nightmare Applejack, better known as Nightjack.

The second Nightmare had the same poofy hairstyle as Pinkie Pie, except it extended longer to the middle of her legs, had blue catlike eyes, wore shoes similar to that of Nightmare Dash and armor that was, like the shoes, colored purple and had a blue balloon adorned on the chestplate. This was Nightmare Pinkie Pie, better known as Nightie Pie.

The third Nightmare had the same hair as Fluttershy, but extended longer to the bottom of her legs, had dark blue catlike eyes, wore turquoise shoes similar to that of Trixie, and wore a turquoise chestplate that had a pink butterfly on it. This was Nightmare Fluttershy, better known as Nightshy.

The fourth Nightmare had the same hair as Rarity, except it flowed in the wind with white streaks and sparkles, wore no armor (she said it was too clunky, much to Trixie's irritation), and had clear blue catlike eyes. This was Nightmare Rarity.

The fifth and final Nightmare, to Axl, looked to be by far, the most alarming. The fifth Nightmare had hair that resembled Twilight's, but now shone like the stars (as if Axl was looking into a dark galaxy), wore red armor similar to her fellow Nightmares, except sleeker, and had a black six pointed star on it. On her head, she wore a red (and corrupted version) crown that resembled the Element of Magic. This was Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, better known as Nighmare Sparkle.

Axl slowly backed into a building as the Nightmare 6 slowly advanced on him.

"You'll make an excellent slave to Mistress Trixie," grinned Nightshy.

It was at that moment Axl knew that he was done for. Axl closed his eyes and waite for what was to come.

"We can sense the fear in ya," said Nightjack, "no need to be afraid."

Axl was so lost in his ever-increasing fear, about to give in to the fear, when suddenly...

Axl was overcome by a wild instinct. For some reason, it felt like every molecule in his body was accelerating into lightspeed. Then, out of nowhere...

"LASER!" Axl shouted.

(cue the Cyan Laser theme XD)

Axl glowed cyan color and suddenly sped toward the Nightmare 6 at the speed of light, bounding off the Nightmares.

"BLAST AWAY!" shouted Axl as the mysterious power called Laser dissipitated.

"Whoa!" said a dazed Axl, "that was insane! The power! The speed!"

Zexal quickly joined with Axl.

"Axl, since we managed to clear out of the crowd, what should we do? Run?" asked Zexal.

"I am done running!" shouted Axl as he summoned his Sacred Sword.

"Oh, come on, Axl, you really think you can beat six of us?" snorted Nightie Pie, with a coquettish wink, making Axl blush a bit.

"Maybe not, but I know I can try!" shouted Axl as he rushed at the nearest Nightmare, which happened to be Nightmare Dash.

Nightmare Dash rolled her eyes and dodged each slash with ease.

"I can't hit her!" said Axl in disdain and alarm.

"What'd you expect? She's the fastest of the fast," snorted Nightmare Sparkle, rolling her eyes.

"You might as well give up, Axl, sweetie," said Nightmare Rarity in a hypnotically soothing voice, "just make it easier on yourself."

"NEVER!" shouted Axl, even though Nightmare Rarity's voice and potential flirting were getting to him. He could feel turmoil clashing in his heart, but he knew he couldn't give up. Just as Axl was about to slash at Dash again, he was pinned down by Nightjack without warning.

"Ain't you a bucking bronco," smirked Nightjack, "but the rodeo ends here."

Zexal attempted to bite Nightjack to get her off of him, but was stopped by Nightmare Sparkle's magic, pinning her to the ground.

"Zexal!" shouted Axl.

"I'm fine! But now what do we do!?" said Zexal.

"I... I don't know..." said Axl as he felt dark energy start to crawl up his legs, "I think this is it for us..."

"Let the dark power nourish you, and soothe your weariness," said Nightmare Rarity, stroking Axl's head and planting a soft, tender kiss on his forehead.

Axl closed his eyes, awaiting the corruption that was yet to come.

_"I'm sorry, everyone," _thought Axl, _"Everyone, I have let you down. I have let all of Equestria down. But worst of all, I have let you down, Father. I'm sorry. I couldn't honor your dying wish..."_

But just as the corruption seemed complete, something... strange happened to say the least.

Axl's amulet started to radiate with divine power. The Nightmane 6 had to cover their eyes.

"What is this horrid light?!" screeched Nightmare Rarity.

"I think it's coming from that amulet," said Nightmare Sparkle, blinded by the light.

"I can't see!" complained Nightie Pie.

Suddenly, the light spread over Axl and Zexal's seemingly corrupted bodies and melted the dark energy off of them. The light then shined over the duo and brought back consciousness to them.

"Huh?!" said Zexal, confused.

"What the-?!" said Axl, just as perplexed, "we're not corrupted?!"

"I think that amulet of yours saved us!" said an amazed Zexal, gesturing to the glowing necklace. Axl looked down at it and was even more confused.

"Maybe Father was right," said Axl, "maybe this is related to the Seventh Element. But there's no time to think about that. We have a distraction, so let's make the most of it and... RUN!"

With that, Axl and Zexal ran/flew off. As soon as the six got their vision back, they looked around for the duo who had fled.

"Where'd they go?" asked Nightjack.

"They vanished," said an amazed Nightshy.

"Look! Over there!" said Nightmare Dash pointing at the fleeing duo.

"GET THEM!" shouted Nightmare Sparkle as she and the Six gave chase.

For the next five to ten minutes, Axl and Zexal were being chased around Cloudsdale by the Nightmare Six with some very fitting and epic music playing (Stardust Speedway theme- Bad Future lol Sonic Generations XD).

The Nightmane Six were catching up to them, and Axl knew it, even though he was the fastest runner of all on land. But against the fastest flier... that was a different matter. That was when Zexal had an idea.

"Axl, maybe you could use the terrain to your advantage," said Zexal, smirking gesturing to the clouds.

"Great idea!" said Axl. With that, he jumped once, jumped twice, and with a mighty bounce, he somersaulted over the Nightmane 6's heads, who stared in shock. Axl looked down at the Nightmane 6 and used his magic to make a hand and gave them the middle finger with a cocky smirk (oooh, burned! XD). Even Zexal gave them the middle claw (the Wyvern equivalent of the middle finger) with a smug grin on her face. Needless to say, the Nightmane 6 were now pissed at that.

"You DARE mock us?!" screeched Nightmare Sparkle, glaring at the two.

"That was RUDE!" growled Nightmare Rarity, glaring at the two, "and I thought Axl was a true gentlecolt!"

"Art thou irate?" called Axl, grinning evilly.

"Huh?" said Nightie Pie, confused.

"Translation: You mad?" smirked Zexal. That pissed them off even more as Zexal gave them the double middle claw as they landed, laughing and running/flying off.

"GET THEM!" shouted Nightjack, who was clearly pissed off and ran after them with the rest of the six following. However, just as they were catching up, Axl bounced over their heads again, giving them another magic finger and another middle claw from Zexal, irritating the Nightmares even more. This went on for five more minutes before Zexal and Axl did something unexpected.

"Quicksilver... ACCEL!" shouted Axl as he and Zexal streaked out of the area as fast as lightning, surprising Nightmare Dash the most.

"I gotta say," said Dashie, "this guy's fast!"

Up ahead, Axl and Zexal were nothing but a speck in the distance.

"Looks like we'll have to concede defeat for now," sighed Nightmare Sparkle, "let's go."

"No way," said Nightmare Dash, "you girls go. I'm not letting this guy get near that Color of Courage!"

"All right, we'll leave it to you," said Nightshy, "we'll go find the other temples in the meantime."

With that, the other five Nightmares departed via dark corridors, leaving Nightmare Dash alone.

"You may be fast," smirked Nightmare Dash, "but not fast enough. I'll get that Color before you if it's the last thing I ever do."

**XXXXXXX**

**Later, in another part of Cloudsdale...**

"Did we lose them?" asked Zexal, looking around.

"It would seem so, but don't let your guard down," said Axl, looking around.

They had arrived at another part of Cloudsdale that was not in the best condition. All around them, buildings were crumbling, the clouds were gray, even the ones they were standing on, even the factory up ahead looked like it was set to collapse at any moment. Even the famous Cloudoseum nearby was not looking in good shape.

"What happened here?" asked a shocked Axl.

"The Nightmane 6 happened," said a tough female voice. Axl and Zexal turned and faced who had spoken, and needless to say, they were more than surprised.

Standing in front of them were three Pegasi. The leader had a light brilliant golden coat (reminding Axl of Salvatore Excelsior from his depiction in the legends), brilliant orange eyes, and a light brilliant orange mane with light brilliant amber stripes. She wore violet aviator sunglasses and wore a military-style uniform with numerous badges and ranks on it. She also bore a cutie mark of a flaming abstraction of a phoenix. This was Spitfire, Captain of the famous aerial demonstration team, the Wonderbolts.

Next to her was a male Pegasus who had a pale cornflower blue coat (somehow reminding Axl of Trixie), a dark grayish phthalo blue mane, and moderate emerald green eyes. He bore a cutie mark of a lightning bolt carried by a dark gray heart-shaped symbol. This was Soarin, a member of the Wonderbolts and co-captain under Spitfire.

Next to him was a female Pegasus with a light arctic blue coat, a windblown light gray mane, and brilliant fuschia eyes. She bore a cutie mark was that of a horseshoe making what seemed to be a descent at terminal velocity. This was Fleetfoot, a member of the Wonderbolts and also a co-captain under Spitfire.

Standing before Axl and Zexal were the Wonderbolts, the aerial acrobatic demonstrations and aerial defense team of Equestria. Axl quickly knew who he was dealing with and quickly gave a salute. He nudged Zexal, who took the hint and did the same.

"Prince Axl Ironheart of the Northern Kingdoms of Polarius, at your service," said Axl in his Royal Polarian voice and his royal salute.

"Captain Spitfire of the Wonderbolt team," said Spitfire as she added, "at ease."

Axl quickly ended his salute as did Axl.

"Name's Soarin," said the one named Soarin, "pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Fleetfoot," said Fleetfoot, "and as you already know, we are the Wonderbolts."

"It's an honor," said Zexal, who had read extensively about the Wonderbolts.

"I gotta admit," began Spitfire, "you actually surprised us. We've been dealing with those troublesome Nightmares for a while. You drove them off like it was nothing."

"But I didn't..." said Axl sheepishly.

"True," said Soarin, "but you did have the guts to fight those six Nightmares head-on. Even for us, six of those nightmares against us three... I'll admit we'd never stand a chance."

"Although, one of those looked kind of familiar," said Fleetfoot, "as a matter of fact, all of them did."

"It's a long story," began Axl.

"Let's go to my office, and we'll discuss," suggested Spitfire, as she motioned Axl and Zexal to follow. Axl and Zexal shrugged and went with them.

**XXXXXXX**

**5 Minutes later, at Spitfire's Office in Wonderbolt Academy...**

"I see," said Spitfire somberly.

Axl and Zexal had just finished explaining everything to the three Wonderbolts. Needless to say, they were shocked. But Spitfire, deep down, was completely pissed off at the fact that Rainbow Dash, who had saved the Wonderbolts on numerous occasions and her considered scouting target, had been turned into a nightmare.

"So you're saying this Trixie managed to get her hooves on the Nightmare?" asked Soarin, "and that she's corrupted Dashie and her friends, along wth all of Ponyville?!"

"We were unable to stop any of it, despite our efforts," said Axl sadly.

"So this is why we're having such a long night?" asked a worried Fleetfoot, "the legend of eternal night is coming true?!"

"Zexal and I will do everything in our power to make sure that legend stays a legend," said Axl, "but to do that, I need the Colors of Courage."

That was where the proverbial record needle scratched and all was quiet. Spitfire faced Axl and Zexal in shock.

"Could you repeat that?" said Spitfire.

"We need Cloudsdale's Color of Courage to defeat the Nightmare," said Axl.

"The Cyan Laser?!" Spitfire nearly shrieked, "how do you know of those things?! Especially our Cyan Laser?!"

"So that's the name of the first Color," said Zexal.

"Can't be done," said Spitfire, as she sat in her chair, front legs crossed with a scowl, "that thing holds the spirit of the Pegasi! Do you actually think I'd be willing to give it to a royal twerp?!"

"You don't want Nightmare Trixie to take over Equestria, do you?" asked Axl warningly.

"As if," snorted Spitfire, "besides, we have our own problems. For one, and our foremost, the Cloudsdale Rain Factory has been acting up, thanks to the Nightmare 6, as you call them. Now, no rain or snow will fall on any part of Equestria! Do you have any idea what would happen if that's not corrected soon?!"

"Droughts, death by dehydration and thirst, and other water-related crises," said Axl.

"Precusely! Not to mention, Cloudsdale can only hold so much water at a time for a limited amount of time!" said Soarin, who was slowly starting to panic.

"If the water builds up too much, we'll be facing a big problem in Cloudsdale," said Fleetfoot.

"I fail to see why this is important, its just water," grumbled Zexal.

Everyone looked at Zexal as if she had lost her mind.

"Let me handle this," said Axl, "remember the pancakes i promised you, and the spa baths?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Zexal.

"Well, spas usually rely on water. And pancakes seem to come from wheat. Wheat relies on water to grow. Imagine having no water to grow wheat, meaning no more pancakes," Axl said, smirking.

Zexal was silent for a few moments, contemplating what Axl said.

"WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" shouted Zexal, "WE CAN'T JUST SIT AROUND AND WATCH AS WATER IS WASTED!"

"I knew you'd come around," smirked Axl, before turning to the three Wonderbolts, "leave the water crisis to us, Captain Spitfire!"

"You mean, you two will do it?" asked Spitfire in shock.

"Of course! I won't let a valuable resource be wasted for selfish gain," said Axl, as Zexal nodded.

"Good. But there is a secret that most of the others of Cloudsdale don't know," said Spitfire as he motioned to Soarin and Fleetfoot to leave.

Hastily, they left, leaving Axl and Zexal alone with Spitfire.

"The Cloudsdale Rain Factory," began Spitfire, "has a special source that runs as a water supply. It has been used since the creation and founding of Cloudsdale. It is known as the Thundercloud Temple."

"One of the Seven Temples of Courage?" asked Axl.

"That's right," confirmed Spitfire, "and that's where you'll find the Color of Courage you're looking for. But to get in, you'll need my help and my power."

"Got it," said Zexal, "so we need to get to that Temple, and fast."

With that, she flew off, with Axl and Spitfire in hot pursuit.

**XXXXXXX**

**Later, at Cloudsdale Rain Factory...**

Axl and Zexal looked down at the magic circle on the floor before them. Spitfire flew around the circle with ever increasing speed.

"What is she doing? Trying to make us dizzy?" asked Zexal.

"No. I think she's trying to make a tornado to trasport us to the first temple!" said Axl in awe. Sudden;y, they felt a strong gust of wind sucking them in. It took a lot of strength to resist it. Spitfire then landed in front of them.

"This is as far as I can take you two," said Spitfire over the rushing sound of the wind the tornado generated, "this tornado will take you straight to the Thundercloud Temple. It won't last long so you two need to hurry. Find the cause of the water backup, correct it, get the Cyan Laser, then hightail it out of there! You got all that!?"

"Loud and clear!" said Axl, nodding.

"Good luck, you two," said Spitfire, pushing the two in.

Axl and Zexal were flying aroung in the twister, constantly crashing into each other. After what seemed like a long time, the duo rocketed out of the twister and onto a soft, yet wet and tingly-feeling thundercloud. Axl and Zexal quickly recovered and looked at the temple up ahead. It was a rather technological looking temple, looking rather advanced and all. It surged with electricity.

"So this is the Thundercloud Temple," sad Axl.

"Looks pretty dingy, if you ask me," said Zexal.

"True, but we shouldn't waste any more time. We need to get moving!" said Axl as he approached the temple with Zexal in his wake.

Axl and Zexal stood before the massive door. It was so cracked and fragile-looking, it looked sure to collapse at any minute. Axl quickly got on his hind hooves, switching to "hoof-to-hoof combat mode" and kicked the door down in the style of a SWAT Team member. Axl quickly got back into his four-legged "normal mode".

"Was that really necessary?" asked Zexal rolling her eyes as she and Axl entered.

"Well, excuse me," grumbled Axl as he looked around.

The two were in a maze-like corridor with walls glowing with electricity charged lasers.

"Some of the walls here are charged with electricity and generating lasers," observed Zexal, "but who or what is powering this place?"

"Probably the Cyan Laser Color Power," said Axl, "so don't get zapped."

Unfortunately, his warning came a bit too late as Zexal's wing clipped the laser wall, electrocuting her.

"Remember what I said about not getting zapped?" teased Axl.

"HEY! It wasn't my fault!" protested Zexal. Axl snickered and proceeded with Zexal without any more incidents before reaching another room.

This room only had a lone switch and a giant fan beneath it. Shrugging, Axl and Zexal pressed it. Suddenly, they were surrounded by what seemed to be rabbits made of a smoke-like wisp. From the energy they gave off, Axl and Zexal knew what they were.

"Nightmares," they both growled as they went to work and made short work of them. As soon as the last one was vanquished, they exchanged concerned looks with one another.

"Nightmares are here in this temple?!" said a concerned Zexal.

"That means the Nightmane 6 is here in this Temple!" said Axl in worry, "we must hurry!"

Not wasting any more time, Axl activated the switch, activating the fan in return. They both were carried up by the current to the second floor that was above.

As soon as they safely landed, the current was cut off by a trapdoor that immediately closed.

"What's going on?" asked Zexal.

"I don't know," said Axl as he summoned his Sacred Sword, Adamance, "but we must be on our guard!"

No sooner did he speak than he an Zexal was surrounded by a pack of Nightmares in Wolf form. They were made up of the same mist as the Rabbits and had pink eyes. Axl and Zexal managed to take them out with minimal difficulty ("Stupid Wolf! Stop dodging!" snapped Zexal as she tried to divebomb the wolf she was fighting only for it to roll out of the way, much to Zexal's annoyance.), reopening the trapdoor and allowing the current to flow through once again.

Behind them, a door opened. They quickly went through and had to dodge out of the way to avoid a floor tile that flew toward them.

"What the buck was that?!" said a startled Axl.

"I think the floor is trying to kill us," said Zexal.

Suddenly, Axl saw another floor tile magically lift itself from the tiled floor and hurl itself at Axl, who quickly sliced it in half with Adamance. This continued with almost every floor tile in the room until the corner tiles all came up and flew at Axl and Zexal, who finished them off by ducking under them, making them crash into each other, making a switch to appear.

Axl smirked and pressed the button and went back to the room they came from with Zexal, to find that the current had grown stronger. The duo quickly flew up the current to the third floor, where more Nightmares awaited, only this time, in the form of Cats. These proved to be a bit more of a challenge for the duo, since they were far more nimble than the Wolf Nightmares. After a minute of having to fight these somewhat obnoxious enemies, Axl decided to let loose with a Juggernaut Buster, slicing through the feline fiends, opening the door in front of them and unblocking the current.

Axl and Zexal quickly stepped in and had to duck under an electric dart that nearly hit Axl ("What the buck?!" screeched Axl as he barely dodged it.), only to discover that those darts were coming from the faces engraved on the walls around them. It was then they realized that they were in big trouble.

Axl and Zexal were flying all around to avoid the onslaught of darts that pelted them. (Well, in Axl's case, it was more like breakdancing XD) After a seemingly endless barrage, the faces stopped firing darts and receded into the walls, allowing Axl and Zexal to sigh in relief ("Thank the Salvatores," sighed Axl as he wiped his forehead). That was when another switch appeared. Not wanting to wast any more time, Axl pressed it, strengthening the current, allowing them to proceed to the fourth floor.

On the fourth floor, Zexal and Axl were attacked unexpectedly by an onslaught of Nightmares in Bat form, scaring Axl out of his wits at first ("I... HATE... BATS!" screeched Axl as he dodged a Bat's fangs, "AND THIS IS EXACTLY WHY!"), before really getting on his nerves with their being far mor nimble and maneuvering than the Cats. With a snarl, Axl dispatched a majority of them with Panzer Buster, allowing Zexal to take out the remaining ones with ease. This opened another door in front of them. Praying that this wasn't another cheap trap, Axl and Zexal entered with caution. To their relief, it didn't seem to be, but Axl wasn't entirely sure. Cautiously, Axl activated the switch, and to his relief, he could hear the current reaching its maximum strength.

"Looks like that's as strong as that current's gonna get," said Zexal.

"Let's hope this doesn't make us have to fight more Nightmares," said Axl as he and Zexal left back into the room they came from. However, they were surprised as a treasure chest appeared before them.

"I don't remember this treasure chest being here," said Axl in confusion.

"This might be a trap," warned Zexal.

Axl cautiously approached the chest from behind and poked it with his Sacred Swrod. Axl jumped back in fright when the chest jumped and faced him and Zexal, revealing very sharp teeth.

"WHAT THE-!?" screeched Axl, "WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

"That's a Mimic," said Zexal, rolling her eyes, "they disguise themselves as treasure chests and other valuables to fool unsuspecting adventurers into their traps."

"You don't say," growled Axl as he bucked the Mimic right in the mouth, knocking the top part clean off. The chest screamed in pain and disappeared into black particles, dropping a strange looking rainbow colored key with a silver star on it. Axl magically picked it up and examined it.

"That's the Color Key," said Zexal as she eyed it, "it acts as the master key of the temple, allowing you to unlock doors you couldn't unlock before with normal keys." (lol Zelda reference XD)

"Well, let's put it to the test," said Axl as he and Zexal flew up the current to the top floor. Now, they were standing before a giant door, locked by magical chains held together by a rainbow colored lock.

Axl and Zexal looked at each other and nodded before approaching the door. Axl used his magic to insert and turn the key, causing the lock to disappear along with the chains. The door now stood open. Axl and Zexal exchanged nervous glances before entering...

**XXXXXXX**

Axl and Zexal entered the room to find themselves in what seemed to be an arena-like setting. Above, they could see the night sky, the stars, and the moon. Cautiously, they proceeded to the center in battle ready stances.

"Well, well," came a familiar voice, "who would've thought that you'd actuallly have the guts to get this far? I'm impressed."

Axl quickly summoned Adamance and looked around.

"Who goes there?! I demand that you show yourself at once!" shouted Axl.

"Feeling brave, are we?" chuckled the voice, "I like that. You got the jump on us last time, but this time, you won't be winning this."

Before Axl and Zexal could react, a dark colored rainbow crashed down in front of them, sending them flying. They quickly recovered in mid-air to see who the intruder was.

It was Nightmare Dash.

Nightmare Dash, eyed her opponents like a tiger eyeing its prey.

"You've got a pretty good build," smirked Dashie, "but like I said, here, the advantage is mine."

"Oh, bother," snorted Axl, "you villainesses and corrupts are SO melodramatic."

With that, Axl scraped the ground with his hoof, his Sacred Sword pointed at Nightmare Dash.

"You're joking. You're joking, right?" laughed Dashie, "as if you could land a hit on me."

However, little did she know, Axl was about to make her eat those words.

"Quicksilver... ACCEL!" shouted Axl as he dashed toward Nightmare Dash with lightning speed, ramming into her before tossing her into the air and delivering a few hoof-to-hoof blows before Nightmare Dash recovered and plowed through Axl, making him crash onto the ground.

"OOF!" shouted Axl.

"Not bad," said Nightmare Dash, obviously impressed, "I didn't even think you could match my speed for a second there. You're good. But not too good. Matter of fact, not good enough!"

Nightmare Dash flew at Axl in an attempt to smash him into a wall, but was interrupted by Zexal biting her on the tail.

"YEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" screamed Nightmare Dash in pain, before turning to glare at Zexal, "GET OFF, YOU WINGED FREAK!"

While Nightmare Dash was trying to get Zexal off, Axl went to the altar at the other end. Axl read the inscription on the altar.

_"The master is the one who holds the sacred relic, the relic is power, power enriched by courage, courage is born from the heart."_

No sooner did he read that inscription, than the altar started to glow with a cyan light, surprising Nightmare Dash and Zexal.

"Is that... the Color of Courage?" said Nightmare Dash in shock.

"I sense a lot of power from that altar," said Zexal, who had let go of Nightmare Dash's tail in shock.

Suddenly, a spirit materialized from the altar. When the glow died down, standing before Axl was one of the Color Spirits of Courage. It had a cyan colored body shaped like a lightning bolt. It's eyes were narrowed and focused.

The Cyan Spirit gave Axl the once over before speaking, but in a strange language.

Axl turned to Nightmare Dash and Zexal with a confused look on his face.

"I have... no idea what this one is saying..." frowned Axl.

"I think he's saying, something like... IMA FIRIN MAH LASER!" said Zexal. (lol the Lazer Collection XD)

"Get real," snorted Nightmare Dash, "because this Color is as good as mine!"

With that, Dashie flew toward the Cyan Spirit, only for it to fly up, causing her to crash into a wall. The Cyan Spirit turned to Axl and spoke again in its strange language.

"My apologies, but I cannot understand a word you speak," said Axl, earning a facepalm from the spirit.

In a huff, the spirit simply communicated to Axl using gestures, which Axl was able to understand.

"Ah. Now I understand you," said Axl.

"What is it saying?" said Zexal.

"It says 'I am the Cyan Laser. I greet you most wholeheartedly, descendant of the Adamant King. By your courage, you have proven yourself worthy of my power and assistance. I shall aid you in any way I can from here on out,'" translated Axl.

"You think that the Laser here can purify Nightmare Dash?" asked Zexal.

The Cyan Laser quickly made gestures that Axl was able to understand.

"He says, 'Of course I can. Not many people know this, but each of us Color Spirits of Courage correspond to an Element of Harmony. I represent the spirit of Loyalty, wielded by the lightning fast Pegasus that you call Rainbow Dash,'" translated Axl.

"So how do we do it?" asked Zexal.

The Cyan Laser responded with more gestures.

"He says, 'I and my fellow Color Spirits have a special energy known as Hyper-Go-Ons. Used correctly, Hyper-Go-Ons, or HGO's, can purify those who fell into the darkest abyss,'" translated Axl before continuing, "'by combining with this worthy vessel, I can grant him my power to purify the Nightmare within your friend.'"

"Convenient. Is it the same for all of the Colors?" asked Zexal. However, the Cyan Laser had no time to respond as Nightmare Dash was recovering.

"Why you!" snarled Nightmare Dash, "Cheeky little Spirit, aren't ya? Get over here!"

Nightmare Dash flew at Cyan Laser, only for it to fly into Axl's body. The cyan gem on Axl's amulet began to glow, and Axl's body was surrounded in a cyan aura. Suddenly, crystals rose around the arena as Axl shouted...

"LASER!"

(Cue the Cyan Wisp Theme from Sonic Colors XD)

Axl suddenly became completely cyan colored as the Cyan Laser theme started playing ("lol really?" laughed Zexal), and rocketed toward a crystal. Suddenly, it was redirected all around the arena, making a laser ring. When it hit the crystal it first hit, it rose up into the air and struck another crystal before flying down on top of Nightmare Dash.

Nightmare Dash was unable to dodge the incoming Color Power in time. She screamed as the Hyper-Go-Ons ravaged her body, forcefully expelling the Nightmare from her. The Nightmare melted right off of her, restoring her to Rainbow Dash. Before long, the Color Power wore off, turning Cyan Laser Axl back to normal Axl. Axl looked over at Rainbow Dash, who had collapsed,

"Rainbow Dash!" shouted Axl as he ran over to her, "we need to get her medical attention, quick!"

**XXXXXXX**

**Later, at the Wonderbolts Academy Infirmary...**

"Is she gonna be all right?" asked a worried Soarin.

"I think so, her vital signs are stable according to the doctor," said an equally worried Fleetfoot.

She and Soarin were watching over an unconscious but still viable Rainbow Dash, whom Axl and Zexal had returned with after solving the crisis that had plagued Cloudsdale, much to everyone's relief. Now, rain could fall once again on Equestria.

Outside the Infirmary, Axl and Zexal were explaining what had happened to Spitfire, who listend with interest.

"To tell the truth," said Spitfire, "Trixie and her Nightmares had come here already, way before you two did."

"What?!" said Axl.

"Realy?!" said Zexal, worried.

"She promised to leave Cloudsdale alone and to protect it in exchange for the Cyan Laser. When we refused, she blocked up all the water. Well, until you and your Wyvern friend came along. And for that, we thank you," said Spitfire, smiling (something extremely rare for someone like Spitfire. Don't tell her I said that! DX) in approval, "as Captain of the Wonderbolts and the Sage of the Cyan Laser, you've more than proven yourself worthy."

Suddenly, Soarin and Fleetfoot came out.

"She's awake!" said Fleetfoot in relief.

"I must see her!" said Axl as he rushed past the two into the room.

"What's he so excited about?" said Soarin.

In the infirmary room, Axl was explaining to Rainbow Dash what had happened to Ponyville and how he found the Cyan Laser. Needless to say, Rainbow Dash was surprised and shocked.

"Whoa! So you can turn into a laser?!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash upon hearing that Axl now had the Cyan Laser's power.

"Sort of," said Axl as he helped Rainbow Dash up and out of her bed.

"I still can't believe that creep Trixie took over Ponyville AGAIN!" snarled Rainbow Dash.

"Again?! What do you mean, again?" said a surprised Axl.

Rainbow Dash explained how Trixie had cheated in a magic duel against Twilight and temporarily booted her out of Ponyville, taking over Ponyville and making everyone into slaves.

"Just like now!" exclaimed Axl in shock and horror.

"I say we go back and whoop Trixie," said Rainbow Dash, punching her front hooves together angrily.

"Absolutely not!" snapped Axl, "we need all of the Elements of Harmony t pull that off! Also, we need the Seventh Element as well!"

"Good point," sighed Dashie in defeat as she and Axl exited the infirmary to find Spitfire, Soarin, and Fleetfoot waiting with Zexal.

"Captain Spitfire?!" gasped Dashie.

"It's been a while, Rainbow Dash," said Spitfire, glaring at her, "You caused Cloudsdale quite a bit of trouble."

"I know. I'm sorry, but Trixie's Nightmares corrupted me," said Rainbow Dash.

"Ease up on Dash, Spitfire," said Axl getting in front of Dashie and jumping to her defense, much to everyone's surprise.

"It wasn't Rainbow Dash's fault! I saw everything. She tried to resist Trixie's Nightmare Powers, but she too fell to the darkness," explained Axl.

"He's got a point, Captain," said Soarin.

"If it weren't for Trixie, this wouldn't be happening," said Fleetfoot.

Spitfire sighed.

"Fine. I'll overlook this matter," said Spitfire, "but I expect better behavior and a better mindset from a Wonderbolt, or any citizen of Cloudsdale from this moment forth."

"Understood," said everyone as they saluted.

"Good. Dismissed," said Spitfire as Soarin and Fleetfoot left.

"And thank you, Axl and Zexal," said Spitfire, "for saving Cloudsdale."

"Not a problem," said Axl.

"Hey, Axl?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yes?" said Axl, noticing a faint blush on her face.

"If it's not too much trouble... can I tag along?"

"Of course," said Axl, "the more allies we have, the greater our chances stand.

"Really?!" gasped Rainbow Dash as she glomped Axl, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthank-!"

"All right, All right! I get the point!" choked Axl as he forced Rainbow Dash off of him.

With that, the trio left Cloudsdale, sent away by the cheers and wishes of good luck for the heroic prince and wyvern that saved Cloudsdale by its citizens.

"So where do we go now?" asked Rainbow Dash, watching Axl examine the holographic map.

"It says that the closest spot to Cloudsdale happens to be some place called... Appleoosa? Appaloosa? What is it called?" said Axl.

"Appleoosa?!" said Rainbow Dash, "I know where that is! Follow me!"

Dashie quickly flew off with Axl and Zexal following close by, heading for Appleoosa.

**Whew. This is going to be one long fanfic.**

**Next Time: Axl, Zexal, and a purified Rainbow Dash arrive at Appleoosa to find that it is a ghost town. When they discover the reason, it is far more sinister than they could imagine. Things take an even bigger turn for the worse when Trixie shows up to try and take the Cyan Laser and re-corrupt Rainbow Dash! But Axl isn't about to let that happen. Can Axl, Rainbow Dash, and Zexal outsmart and outrun/outfly Nightmare Trixie? We can only hope for the best... but the worst is still to come...**

**To be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 5: Tribes and Trouble

**My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic: Order of Excelsior**

**By: Andromeda Vortex**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Legend of Zelda, Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (Or any other Castlevania franchise), or Sonic Colors (or any other Sonic franchise). I only own my OC and this fanfiction.**_

**Chapter 7: The Temple of Strength- Battle and Blast-Off**

**Outskirts of Apploosa, Buffalo Tribe Territory**

"No way!" said a horrified Rainbow Dash.

"This can't be!" said Zexal, equally horrified.

"Trixie, what kind of monster has the Nightmare turned you into?!" said Axl, shocked.

After nearly being shot down by a seemingly endless array of apples being used as ammunition upon arriving at the perimeter of Apploosa, Axl, Zexal, and a now-purified Rainbow Dash decided to take an alternate route through the Buffalo Tribe Territory. Axl wasn't entirely thrilled to trespass on tribal territory, as he and Zexal had a bad experience with one of the tribes back at Polarius. Rainbow Dash, however, assured him that they were nice and friendly and that she was friends with the Chief and a very agile buffalo who Axl thought to be the Chief's daughter.

However, upon arriving, a most horrid sight awaited them... and it was far more alarming than anything that even Axl himself had seen, and he had seen things that "not even Ponywood could muster the courage to show on what they call the silver screen."

Along the path, they could see the Buffalos of the Buffalo Tribe slaving away with their seemingly-forced hard labor, young and old.

Axl had seen things like this before, and he called this type of "involuntary servitude" to be "a grand dishonor to even the tribes of Polarius". However, what he was now seeing made him eat those words and call this "the most, horrid, sickening, and wretched deed he had ever had the dishonor of spectating." ("You said it," said Dashie. "My sentiments exactly!" said Zexal, who was now pissed.)

The trio walked down the path seeing the Buffalo tribe slaving away, carrying all sorts of things, their pained grunts and groans literally bringing heartbreak to Axl as he saw the buffalo children slaving away. Even more heartbreaking was that most of them looked like they hadn't eaten in a long time. Their ribs were practically jutting out of their sides.

The trio passed by a severely starved group of young buffalos who looked at them in pain. Axl looked at the young ones and could see the pain in their eyes, bringing tears to his own.

"Please... help us..." moaned one buffalo.

"Need... food..." moaned another.

"haven't... eaten... in forever..." moaned the third one.

Axl couldn't sit around and do nothing.

"Zexal!" said Axl, "come here at once!"

Zexal quickly flew over.

"Zexal, please tell me we brought food with us!" pleaded Axl.

"Well, I think we're in luck," smirked Zexal, "while were being chased back there in Ponyville, I managed to stop by Sweet Apple Acres and snatch us enough apple products to feed a whole city!"

"You did?!" said Axl, wide-eyed.

"Yeah," said Zexal, "I knew it would come in handy sooner or later, so I saved it all."

"Thank the Salvatores!" said Axl.

Axl used his magic to bring out some apple products from Zexal'smouth and brought out a few apple pies and gave them to the young buffalos, who ate them joyfully, when they were done, they looked at Axl and Zexal happily.

"Thank you, mister!" said the first one.

"Really! You saved us!" said the second.

"Do you have any more for the tribe?" asked the third.

"Zexal?" said Axl, looking at Zexal, who nodded.

For the next ten minutes, Axl and Zexal were handing out all sorts of apple based products to the starving tribe, from apple pies to apple danishes and more. When everyone had something, they were more than satisfied.

"Such a generous young stallion!" said an elderly buffalo.

"We must take you to our chief at once!" said another buffalo, as the whole tribe escorted him and Zexal to a clearing.

When they got there, Rainbow Dash and a buffalo that looked different from the rest were waiting.

"There you are, Axl," said Rainbow Dash, "You got lost?"

"No, I decided to hold a little food drive," said Axl, smirking as he came face to face with what seemed to be the chief.

Standing before Axl and Zexal was a large buffalo with beady black eyes, and a dark blue violetish gray coat. He had rather stubby legs and a feathered headdress. This was Chief Thunderhooves, of the Buffalo Tribe.

"Welcome, young one..." spoke the chief in a weak voice, "forgive me if I sound weak... so hungry..."

"Not a problem," said Axl, as he nodded to Zexal.

Axl quickly got out the last apple pie and gave it to Thunderhooves.

"I offer you this delicacy called apple pie as an offering for safe passage," said Axl.

"Apple... Pie?!" said the chief as he sniffed it, before his eyes brightened, "how did you know I love apple pie!?"

With that, he dug face-first into it and devoured it in seconds, his strength returning.

"I feel much better," said the Chief, his strength restored,"thank you for the treat. Now, who might you young travelers be, friend of the Rainbow haired Winged Horse?"

"My name is Axl Ironheart, and I am the Prince of the Northern Kingdoms of Polarius," said Axl, "and this is my royal assistant, Zexal the Wyvern."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chief Thunderhooves," said Zexal.

"No, I am honored, as we all are, to have met such a generous and kind soul," said Chief Thunderhooves, "we thank you both for freeing us from our spell."

"What spell?!" asked Axl and Zexal, exchanging confused and concerned looks. Both of them had a bad feeling of where this was going.

"Not long ago, a mysterious blue horned and winged horse who calls her self the Great and Powerful One came here and cast a spell on us, making us suffer the pains of famine and hunger. She promised to remove the spell as soon as long as we worked for her, but we we refused. She then worsened the pain and with mysterious beings of darkness, forced us into slavery. The spell, it could only be broken by one who gave us food once more. Unfortunately, the apple orchard where we eat from was cut off by a mysterious barrier," explained Thunderhooves.

"Trixie strikes again," growled Rainbow Dash.

"What did she want from you?" asked Axl.

"She wanted passage to our sacred temple," said Thunderhooves, "the Sacred Temple of Strength, where a spirit resides that has the power to travel to the stars."

"Another Color of Courage!" said Axl and Zexal looking at each other.

"However, the Great and Evil one will stop at nothing to enter that temple, and she will destroy us all if she doesn't," said Thunderhooves.2

"And I will destroy all of you if Axl doesn't hand over Rainbow Dash and the Cyan Laser," said a familiar voice behind Axl.

Everyone turned and came face to face with none other than Nightmare Trixie, smirking evilly with her eyes glowing with power.

"Trixie!" said Rainbow Dash as she flew at her, ready to knock her out.

"Rainbow! NO!" shouted Axl as he tackled Dashie.

"Get off!" shouted Dashie.

"Are you crazy?! I told you, we can't take her yet! We can only delay her until we get what we need!" snapped Axl as he helped Dashie up before facing Trixie.

"As for you, Trixie," said Axl, "I've been wanting a rematch against you for a while, you cheater."

"Cheated? Moi?" said Trixie with mock hurt, "why Axl, Trixie has never heard you call me a cheater! Consider Trixie's feelings hurt!"

"As if the Nightmare would allow you to have feelings?" snorted Zexal., glaring at Trixie.

"You're right. I don't thanks to the Nightmare," grinned Trixie, "but thank you for watching over my loyal servant and my Color Power. Now if you would be so kind, Axl, hand over the Cyan Laser and Rainbow Dash!"

"As if," snorted Axl, "if you want them so badly, beat me in a duel first!"

"Okay then," smirked Trixie, "but when Trixie is done, the only thing they'll call you is loser!"

"Trust me, Trixie," smirked Axl, "you would know a LOT about losing!"

At that, Trixie's usually smug grin turned into that of anger.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" growled Trixie, glaring at Axl.

"You tell me, Lady All Bark and No Bite," smirked Axl, as he used his magic to give her the magic middle finger ("Burned!" laughed RD), effectively pissing off Trixie.

"You little-!" growled Trixie, "you asked for it, wise guy! QUAKE!"

Trixie activated her Gray Quake and attempted to bowl over Axl, who stood up on his hind legs and pitted his strength against Trixie's Quake Form.

"RRRGH! She's heavy, even in this form!" growled Axl, struggling against the weight, "I told her at least a thousand times to start working out again."

With that insult, the Grey Quake becam red with heat as Trixie was now extremely pissed.

"YOU LITTLE-!" screamed Trixie, "TRIXIE WILL TEACH YOU TO CALL ME FAT!"

"I didn't even call you fat," smriked Axl, "you just called yourself that, nor did you deny it."

Rainbow Dash and Zexal were howling with laughter.

"Damn! On her plot!" laughed Dashie.

"You're telling me!" laughed Zexal.

Outraged at the realization, Trixie increased the force she was putting into her Gray Quake, but Axl was ready. In a surprise move, Axl spun the Gray Quake around faster and faster until...

"GRAAAAAHHHH!" shouted Axl, throwing Grey Quake Trixie up into the air.

"CUBE!" shouted Trixie, turning into her Blue Cube form and plummeting down to the ground. But again, Axl was ready.

"Time to see what my new Color Power can do!" shouted Axl, "LASER!"

(Cue the Cyan Laser theme XD)

With that, Axl turned into his Cyan Laser form and rocketed upward, striking Blue Cube Trixie.

The two Colors collided with each other and unleashed a powerful shockwave as their Hyper-Go-Ons clashed with each other.

"I have never seen a spectacle like this," said Chief Thunderhooves.

"That's Axl for you," said Zexal.

Suddenly, in a blast of cyan light, the Cyan Laser Axl won out, disabling Trixie's Blue Cube and sending her flying.

"THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAIIIIIN!" screamed Trixie before disappearing as a twinkle in the sky. (lol Team Rocket from Pokemon XD)

Axl landed on the ground with a smug grin on his face as everyone looked on in shock.

"Wait for it..." smirked Axl evilly.

As if on cue, Trixie came crashing down onto the ground with a loud crash and leaving a deep Trixie-shaped hole in the ground.

"You... can't defeat... the Great and Powerful Trixie..." panted Trixie as she painfully climbed out of the hole, "you're just, a royal... half-breed... Alicorn."

Suddenly, Axl grabbed Trixie's horn in a Wuxi finger hold-like position.

"I'm not a royal half-bred alicorn," said Axl, "I'm THE royal half-bred alicorn."

Suddenly, he lightened his grip. Trixie's eyes widened as she knew what he was about to do.

"Not the Iblis Horn Grab!" said Trixie, terrified,

"Oh, you know this hold," smirked Axl, "then it should stand to reason that you should know what will happen when I shift my weight."

"Y-You're bluffing..." gasped Trixie, "Seraphim NEVER taught you THAT!"

"That's right. She didn't."

Trixie was about to let out a sigh of relief, when what Axl said next made her think otherwise.

"I DID manage to figure out how it's done, however," smirked Axl as he shifted his weight, "as the famous martial artist panda would say... Skadoosh!" (lol Kung Fu Panda X3)

Suddenly, Axl, using both of his arms and doing a swift backflip, threw Trixie into the air. Axl then jumped up, grabbed her again and with a might toss, sent her flying all the way to Apploosa. Axl could hear the satisfying crash as she most likely crashed into a building, which for some reason, made him grin in satisfaction.

"Oddly enough, that felt... strangely satisfying," said Axl as he alighted down.

"I don't think Trixie'll bother coming back here anytime soon," smirked Rainbow Dash, impressed by Axl's martial arts skills.

"Your strength is incredible," said an astounded Thunderhooves, "you have a strong heart, stern but gentle, rigid but soft, firm yet loving. Just as the spirits had predicted our chosen one would be."

"Chosen one?" asked Axl and Zexal, exchanging baffled looks.

"The spirits told us long ago in the stars of a brave warrior who would come to us in time of need and win the help of our spirit! The hero known as "The Heart of Iron... Ironheart."

"My last name is Ironheart!" exclaimed Axl, "could it be that... I was the Chosen One?"

"The spirits have spoken!" proclaimed Thunderhooves as he stood before the cheering tribe, "our Chosen One has finally come!"

Axl blushed profusely at this.

"But in order for him to save our land, he must retrieve the spirit of The One who Reaches the Stars!" proclaimed Thunderhooves.

"The One who Reaches the Stars?" said Axl, "that must be the next Color Spirit! Chief Thunderhooves, I must know where to find the Temple of Strength and the one who can open it."

"That's right," said the Chief, "Little Strongheart! Come out!"

"Little Strongheart?" asked Zexal.

Walking up to the Chief was a young female buffalo who had a light brilliant tangelo coat, a light brilliant gamboge mane, dark grayish reddish brown eyes, and dark gray hooves. This was Little Strongheart, a very agile member of the Buffalo Tribe.

"Yes, cheif?" asked Little Strongheart.

"This is Chosen One who has finally come to help us in our time of need," said the Cheif, "because you have been chosen as the Temple's Sage, take him there and open the way."

"Yes, cheif," said Little Stongheart before collapsing in hunger, "ugh. So... hungry..."

"We left out one more!" exclaimed Axl, "Zexal, quick! Do we have any more apple products?!"

"I only have one apple cobbler left," said Zexal.

"I need it!" said Axl as he used his magic to get the cobbler out of Zexal and quickly gave it to the fallen Sage, who ate it in a hurry, returning her strength.

"The spell has been broken!" said Little Strongheart as she glomped Axl, "thank you so much! You're so kind!"

"It was nothing," said Axl, blushing, "but we need to get that Color Spirit."

"Oh, right. Follow me!" said Little Strongheart before setting off, with Axl, Dashie, and Zexal behind.

**XXXXXXX**

**Later, at Appleloosa Clock Tower...**

Axl looked up at possibly one of the tallest (and somehow the dingiest) clock tower he had ever seen. There was no way Axl could describe it, except compare it to the rest of Appleloosa, which had become a ghost town.

Upon venturing into Appleloosa, Axl, Zexal, and Rainbow Dash had discovered that not a soul was in sight. They were confused until Little Strongheart explained to them that the people had been driven away by "mysterious dark creatures" led by a "black mare who had a strangely familiar look that she couldn't put her hoof on."

"So," asked Axl, "the Temple of Strength is in this clock tower?"

"Well," said Little Strongheart, "yes and no."

"Huh?!" said a confused Rainbow Dash and Zexal.

"The Temple is actually under the Clock Tower," explained Little Strongheart as she opened the door and entered. The trio followed.

When they entered, it was even dingier and dustier than the outside.

"Good thing Rarity isn't here," said Rainbow Dash, "she'd be freaking out with all these cobwebs. Even better Pinkie's not here. One sneeze from her could make this whole place blow up."

"I see," said Axl, "Observation Number Fifteen: It seems that a single sneeze from somepony like Pinkie Pie can generate enough force to move even the sturdiest and heavest of objects. Most... intriguing, to say the least."

Zexal quickly wrote that down.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a crashing sound. The trio turned to see Lttle Strongheart stomping on the floor.

"I think this is the spot," said Little Strongheart as she climbed up the clockworks.

"What is she doing?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Before they could react, Little Stronheart was ramming, bucking and striking the supports of the biggest gear in the tower.

"What are you doing!?" screeched Axl, knowing what she was about to do.

"Just give me a moment while I open this door!" grunted Little Strongheart as she, with a mighty shout, slammed into the gear, unhinging it from the supports and sending it tumbling down.

"LOOK OUT!" screamed Zexal as she, Rainbow Dash, and Axl dove out of the way as the gear slammed onto the ground with a mighty crash that echoed throughout Appleloosa and throwing up a cloud of dust, making everyone cough like crazy. When the dust settled, there was a giant hole in the floor shaped exactly like the cog that had smashed through it.

"Nice door," said Axl sarcastically.

"Okay, so maaaaybe I went a little overboeard with opening the Temple Gate," said Little Strongheart, rolling her eyes, "sue me. Anyway, the Temple is just through this hole. Oh, and you might want to hurry. The gate can only stay open for a while."

"This has to be the least ninja infilitration ANY Knight of Excelsior has ever performed," grumbled Zexal, rolling her eyes.

"Heh. What can I say? She's a trailblazer," chuckled Rainbow Dash as she flew down the hole. Axl and Zexal followed suit.

**XXXXXXX**

Axl, Zexal, and Rainbow Dash landed in a stone hallway dimly lit by torches.

"This feels like a place Daring Do would be," said Rainbow Dash.

"I know," said Axl, "but according to Little Strongheart, the Gate will stay open for a while, so we must make hast."

The trio hurried through the hallway and into a cavern-like room, lit by torches and adorned with totems carved into the walls ahead. Axl and Zexal exchanged nervous glances as they remembered last time and prepared to dodge any projectiles that was about to come their way.

Their suspicions were quickly proven right.

The masks immediately started glowing and fired an endless barrage of arrows and spears at them. Rainbow Dash dodged them with ease, as did Zexal. But Axl was having an even harder time. Although he was very nimble, quick, and agile, Seraphim had not taught him anything about dodging the attacks of archers or spear-wielders. Axl was ducking, dodging, dancing, and weaving the projectiles with difficulty. One of them grazed Axl on the arm, cutting him slightly, but Axl shrugged it off and cartwheeled out of the way of another incoming spear before finally having enough.

"Enough of this!" snarled Axl, "PANZER... BUSTER!"

Axl unleashed his Panzer Buster, effectively smashing the faces in, preventing them from firing any more projectiles.

"Hmph!" growled Axl, "blasted Temple security!"

"You're telling me," growled Zexal.

"Is this what you two go through normally?" asked Rainbow Dash curiously.

"You don't know the half of it," Axl said, rolling his eyes and flicking his mane out of his face.

Axl looked ahead and saw two doors, one on the left and one on the right.

"It seems we have reached a crossroads," said Axl, "Rainbow Dash, you pick the path. Left or Right?"

"Too bad there aren't any signs pointing us the right way," said Rainbow Dash, "I say left."

"Why?" asked Zexal curiously.

"Because we hardly ever go left," said Dashie.

Axl and Zexal exchanged annoyed looks with each other before facing Dash.

"Of all the possible reasons to choose a path, THAT has to be beyond any doubt the most ridiculous reason I have ever heard!" snapped Axl, "our course of action is bing decided by one's desire for variety?"

"I say left," RD said smirking.

With a sigh, the trio went through the left door and found themselves in a lava-filled room. Even worse was that a giant shark made of fire had caught sight of them and was swimming toward them.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" screeched Axl and Zexal.

"Right. Right! I SO say right!" said Rainbow Dash as she pulled Axl and Zexal out through the same door and closed it, just as the fire shark slammed right into it.

"What... the... buck... was... THAT?!" panted RD in between breaths.

"An illusion?" wondered Zexal.

"The heat felt real," said Axl, "so my guess is that the rest was real as well. So therefore, we need to be on our guard. If there are things like that in here, we must be prepared."

With that, Axl and the other two went through the other door to find themselves in another cavern like room, but this time, a giant boulder was rolling toward them. With a screech, the three quickly exited the room.

"I swear, this temple is a death trap!" said Rainbow Dash.

"How are we going to get through this?!" said Zexal.

"It seems that those two doors are trials of some sort to test our resolve and strength," said Axl, "so to proceed, we need to beat one of them."

"O...k... then," said RD, "which way then?"

"You decide," said Axl as he was catching his breath.

"I say right," said Dashie.

"Why?"

"Because I remember the last time we went left," snorted the rainbow haired pegasus.

Bracing themselves for what was to come, the trio decided to enter the stone chamber once more. Upon entering, the boulder came rolling toward them.

"Stand back," said Axl as he approached the boulder.

"What are you-?" RD began, but it was too late.

Axl turned, and with a mighty shout, bucked the boulder right in the center with enough force to make Applejack jealous, sending it rolling in the opposite direction.

"Sweet!" said an impressed Rainbow Dash, "how'd you do that?!"

"Every object in motion has what is called a center of force," smirked Axl, "when that center is struck with enough force, it reverses the motion of the said object."

Suddenly, a crash was heard.

"I believe that the boulder has found something," said Zexal flying off to investigate, with Axl and Dashie following.

When they got to the end of the hall, the boulder had rolled through a doorway and into another room. Not wasting any time, the trio entered and found themselves on a platform that started rising up.

"An elevator?" asked Rainbow.

"It seems to be the case," Axl said, scratching his head.

"I don't know about you two," said a worried Zexal, "but is it me? Or is the elevator picking up speed?"

Axl and RD looked at each other and saw that they were now quickly going up... a little too fast, and faster still.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped, sending Dashie and Axl flying straight up into the ceiling with a crash.

"OW!" shouted the two before landing back on the ground. Zexal could only chuckle at the sight as they got up.

Going through the door on their right, the trio found themselves at the antechamber, but at a higher level. In front of them was a crossroads of multiple bridges. There was one problem. Nightmare Wolves were approaching them from those bridges.

"Not these guys again!" groaned Rainbow Dash.

"It looks like there's a Nightmare in this Temple as well," said Zexal.

"Well, then, let's make short work of them!" said Axl, unleashing his Sacred Sword.

The trio quickly dispatched the Nightmares, and before long, the three paths stood open.

"All right. Left, Middle, or Right?" asked Zexal, "this time, Axl decides."

"Hmm..." pondered Axl as he decided on the path, "I suppose we could try the middle," said Axl.

"Ok then," said Zexal as she and RD went toward the door with Axl close behin.

Upon entering, they were in another lava filled room, and to their relief, there were no fire sharks this time.

Before them was a field of platforms that did not look sturdy. But up ahead was the same giant door Axl and Zexal had seen at the Thundercloud Temple (which they dubbed the Gate of Colors).

"The next Color of Courage must be through that door!" said Zexal.

"Then let's go get it!" said RD.

"Not a good idea," said Axl, "we don't have the Color Key."

"Color Key?" asked RD, confused.

"It's basically the only way we can get through that door," explained Axl, "but without it, we can't get past. Let's go back."

Sighing, the trio left the room and stood before the crossroads once more.

"So now which way?" asked Zexal.

"I say right," said Axl.

The trio went over to the door and found it to be chained and locked.

"Mother of a..." snarled Axl mid-curse, "locked!"

"I guess we'll have to go left," sighed Dashie.

So the trio went through the only door they could go through.

To their surprise, it was completely bare, with a tiled floor. Upon noticing the tiled floor, Axl and Zexal exchanged fearful and annoyed glances as well as let out an annoyed groan.

"What's wrong?" asked RD.

"Let's just say, I hope you're ready to do some more dodging," said Axl sullenly.

"What are you- OW!" screeched RD as a tile struck her in the back of the head, "who the buck did that?!"

"Um, Rainbow, you might want to look out behind you," said Zexal.

RD turned and to her surprise, saw some floor tiles come up and fly toward her. Rainbow got up on her hind legs and karate chopped each tile in half, impressing Axl and Zexal, who barely managed to dodge the tiles that were flying at them.

For the next minute, the trio was dodging and breaking the floor tiles that flew at them until the last eight rose up and flew toward them simultaneously. Axl made short work of them with a spin attack courtesy of his Sacred Sword. Sudden;y, a chest appeared in the center of the trio. (cue the Legend of Zelda secret sound XD)

"Do you think its another Mimic?" asked a worried Zexal.

"I should hope not," said Axl as he walked over to the chest and poked it with his horn, "it doesn't seem to react to my touch. So it must be safe."

With that, Axl opened the chest and got a small golden key.

"Nice, now we can open up that othre door," said RD.

"I hope it has the Color Key," said Zexal hopefully.

The trio left the room and unlocked the right-most door, allowing them access. As soon as the trio stepped inside, they were unsurprisingly attacked, by a surprising new enemy. This enemy was one of the Nightmare Bats, but this one was far bigger and had red eyes, and much larger fangs (and sharper).

"This guy looks like he means business," said Zexal.

"Leave it to me," smirked Dashie as she flew toward the bat.

"What the-!?" Axl tried to say.

RD and the Giant Nightmare Bat were locked in mortal comBAT, but the Bat was proving to be too slow for the rainbow streak that was Rainbow Dash. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash delivered a vicious uppercut right in the Giant Bat's jaw. Axl and Zexal winced at the loud crunching noise that followed.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt!" winced Zexal.

"I would imagine that the Giant Bat now has a broken jaw as well as some broken teeth," shuddered Axl, "well, fangs actually."

As soon as Dashie finished with her uppercut, the Giant Bat rocketed up into the ceiling and crashed, exploding into black particles.

"Talk about weak," snorted Rainbow Dash as she landed on the platform in the middle, only for a cage to appear and trap her, "HEY! What's the big idea?!"

Suddenly, several Nightmare Wolves appeared, backed up by a few Nightmare Cats. Axl and Zexal exchanged annoyed looks and quickly went to work on them.

The Wolves weren't much of a problem for Axl and Zexal, but the Cats were still very annoying with their dodging ("Blasted felines!" snarled Axl, "Hold still and die already!"). Eventually, Axl had enough and took them out with Cyan Laser in one clean sweep, lowering the cage around RD.

"Whew, thanks Axl. Thanks, Zexal," Rainbow Dash thanked them.

"Eh. It was nothing," said Zexal.

Sure enough, another treasure chest appeared on the platform.

Exchanging nervous glances about having to fight another Mimic, Axl and Zexla went to the chest and opened it, revealing it to be the Color Key, much to their relief.

"Finally!" said Axl, "we have the key!"

"Now let's find that Color of Courage and get the buck outta here!" said Rainbow Dash as the trio left the room and now advanced through the center room.

After identifying the trap that stood between them and the Gate (a trap called a Step Barrier- it won't let anything get to the other side unless they stepped on every platform once. Easier said than done) and painstakingly getting past it with a few complications (courtesy of Rainbow Dash, much to Axl and Zexal's utter annoyance as they watched with amusement as RD dodged the torrents of magma that nearly burned her to a crisp each time she failed to complete the puzzle. Eventually, Axl got fed up with impatience and did it himself and completed it.), they finally stood before the Gate.

"This is it," said Axl as he inserted the Color Key, disabling the lock and opening the door, allowing them access. The trio quickly stepped in to face whatever awaited them inside...

**XXXXXXX**

After taking an elevater up to the resting place of the Color Spirit, the trio found themselves back outside. They were in an abandoned temple-like setting. Ahead of them was the altar that Axl had used back at the Thundercloud Temple.

"So this is where the Color Spirit is?" asked Dashie incredulously.

"I can sense its presence," said Axl.

"Well, well," came a familiar Western-like voice, "what've we got here?"

Axl quickly summoned Adamance as RD prepared her martial arts and Zexal prepared her claws.

"Whoever is here, show yourself," demanded Axl.

As if on cue, out of a Kingdom Hearts-styled dark corridor came a very familiar Nightmare.

It was Nightjack.

"Applejack!" said RD.

"Sorry, but Applejack can't come to the phone, right now," smirked Nightjack.

"It's of no use, Rainbow," said Axl, "Applejack is completely under Nightmare Trixie's control. The only way to expel it is with that Color Power."

"Looks like the royal runt's learned more than he should've let on," chuckled Nightjack evilly, "pity Mistress Trixie's given the order to wrangle up you little outlaws and bring to her."

With that, Nightjack got out a lasso and started spinning it around her head,.

"And first one's gonna be you, buckaroo," finished Nightjack as she attempted to wrangle Axl, who backflipped out of the way and countered with Mirage Sting, slicing through the lasso, much to Nightjack's surprise.

"What in tarnation!?" exclaimed Nightjack in surprise as she looked at her broken lasso, "Eh, I got plenty more of them." With that, she summoned another dark lasso and attempted to wrangle Rainbow Dash, who barrel rolled out of the way just in time and plowed through Nightjack, knocking her off balance. Rainbow seized the oppurtunity and tackled Nightjack. Unfortunately, the tussle was won by Nightjack, who stood over RD with a smug grin on her face.

"Gotta admit, you're a feisty little rascal, aren't ya, Dashie," sneered Nightjack, "but attackin fellow Nightmares can't go unpunished. Looks like I'ma have to teach you a lesson on respect."

Just as she was about to re-corrupt Rainbow Dash, Axl rammed into Nightjack, throwing her off at the last minute and following up with a strong buck to the face, sending her flying.

"Axl! Be easy on A.J," said RD, "she still owes me a race!"

"Would you relax?!" said Axl, "it's not as if I can physically hurt her anyway. We have special spells that prevent us from wounding others."

"Good," said RD, "but leave the roughing up to me."

"Will do!" said Axl as Nightjack recovered and retaliated with a mighty buck to the face, sending him flying. Axl landed with a thud, groaning in pain.

"Now, now, Axl," said Nightjack, "don'tcha know that it ain't right for a stallion to hit a mare?"

"I know that," snapped Axl as he got up, "but in the Order of Excelsior's case, that rule doesn't apply if a mare poses a threat to Equestria and Polarius."

"Ain't that a shame," said Nightjack, "'cause I thought you were kinda cute."

At that, Axl was blushing like crazy. Nopony except Lady Seraphim had ever called him cute. And at the time, Seraphim was just teasing him to see him blush.

"A.J. tends to be a flirt when she sets her eyes on somepony she likes," Rainbow Dash whispered in Axl's ear, smirking, "I think she likes you."

Axl had to hide his ever-increasing blush. With the exception of Rarity during the Grand Galloping Gala, he had little to no experience in romance.

"Can we get back to that later?" asked Zexal, trying to stifle a giggle at Axl's blush.

Before Axl could react, a lasso grabbed him and pulled him toward Nightjack.

"Axl!" shouted Dashie as she tried to pull Axl away, to no avail.

Axl dug his hooves into the ground to try and break free. Before he knew it, he and Nightjack were face to face. Before he could react, Nightjack planted a quick kiss on him, making his blush burn his face. But he could also feel dark energy start to spread from where Nightjack had kissed him. Luckily, Axl was prepared for that.

"LASER!" shouted Axl as he activated the Cyan Laser. (cue Cyan Laser theme XD)

Cyan Laser Axl bounced off Nightjack and rocketed toward the altar.

"Woo-whee, nice trick there," complimented Nightjack.

Axl didn't respond and started to read the inscription. But this one was a little different.

_"When day falls and night rises, the power of courage shall reach the horizon. The horizon is light, light enriched by those who believe. Blessed are those who beleive, for indeed they shall fly."_

__When he finished, the altar began to glow with an orange light, surprising Rainbow Dash and Nightjack, who had been busy wrestling with one another as he read the inscription.

Suddenly, a spirit materialized from the altar. When the glow died down, standing before Axl was the second of the Color Spirits of Courage. It had a orange colored body shaped like a rocket. It's eyes were narrowed and focused.

The Orange Spirit looked at Axl before speaking in a similar language as its cyan counterpart.

"I can't understand you," said Axl, "I can speak through gestures."

The spirit looked at Axl before nodding and made gestures.

"What's he saying?" asked RD.

"Don't ask me," said Zexal, "only Axl can understand them, apparently."

"It says, 'I am the Orange Rocket. I acknowledge your courage and shall aid you with my power from this day forth,'" translated Axl.

"Oh, this little critter'll be aiding, all right," said Nightjack as she freed herself from RD's hold and prepared to lasso it, "aiding us!"

Nightjack threw her lasso, but the Rocket quickly assimilated into Axl. The orange gem on Axl's amulet began to glow along with the cyan jewel. Suddenly, just as the lasso wrapped around Axl, he shouted...

"ROCKET!"

(Cue the Orange Rocket theme from Sonic Colors XD)

Axl turned into an orange colored rocket form as the Orange Rocket theme started playing. Nightjack quickly pulled Orange Rocket Axl toward her and tackled him. Bad idea, as she was about to realize.

The Orange Rocket immediately lifted off, taking Nightjack with it. Nightjack held on as best as she could, but slipped off and started to fall down, screaming.

Hearing the scream, Axl quickly turned around and descended toward Nightjack, striking her with the Orange Rocket's power.

"Element of Honesty, I bid thee... RETURN!" shouted Axl.

Nightjack screamed as the Orange Rocket's Hyper-Go-Ons coarsed through her body, expelling the Nightmare from her. The Nightmare shattered off of her and faded away, restoring Nightjack to good ol' Applejack. At that moment, the Color Power wore off as Axl safely landed with Applejack in his arms unconscious.

"Applejack!" said RD as she rushed to her fallen friend.

"We must take her to the Buffalo Tribe, and fast!" said Axl as he ran off.

**XXXXXXX**

**Later, at the Buffalo Tribe's village...**

The Buffalo Healers had just finished chanting a healing spell on the unconscious Applejack, with Axl, Zexal, and Rainbow Dash looking completely worried.

"She should awaken soon," said one of the Healers.

"Good," said Chief Thunderhooves sternly, "because I want to have a word with her myself."

"With all due respect, Chief Thunderhooves," said Axl, "it was Trixie's fault in the first place. Applejack apparently didn't have the capacity to resist the Nightmare very well."

"True, but I want an answer out of her," said Thunderhooves.

At that moment, Applejack let out a pained groan as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Wh-what the hay?! What in tarnation is goin' on here?! Where am I?!" said a dazed Applejack.

"Ah, you're awake," said Chief Thunderhooves, giving Applejack a stern look as was the rest of the tribe.

"Oh! Chief Thunderhooves! Fancy seein' you here with your tribe," said Applejack nervously as she donned her hat.

"Care to explain yourself?" said Little Strongheart, who was beside Thunderhooves and glaring venomously at Applejack.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there, everybody," said Applejack, "Trixie's the one to blame for this! She turned me and my friends into Nightmares, We hadn't had any idea of what were doing."

"I can vouch for her claim, you two," said Rainbow Dash, "so leave her alone."

Thunderhooves and Little Stronghert looked at each other and sighed,

"Fine," said Chief Thunderhooves, "we'll forgive this matter. Next time, at least warn us before hand."

"I'll be sure to take every precaution I can," said Axl, looking at Zexal, who nodded in agreement.

Applejack looked at Axl as if was the first time she had seen him in a long time.

"Axl?!" said Applejack.

"The one and only, Applejack. Accept no substitutes," said Axl, turning to A.J.

"Good to have you back, A.J," said Rainbow, hugging Applejack.

"What in tarnation?!" exclaimed Applejack before noticing Dashie, "Rainbow? How'd you escape from Trixie's control?!"

"That was Axl and Zexal's doing," smirked Rainbow Dash.

"You're jokin', right?" said a surprised Applejack, "Axl saved us?!"

"You betcha!" beamed Dashie.

Before Axl could react, Applejack had grabbed Axl and was crushing him in a big hug, nearly breaking his spine and choking him.

"ACK!" choked Axl.

"I knew Twi was right about ya!" said Applejack, "you really are a fine young hero! Here's a token of my appreciation!"

To everyone's surprise, including Axl's, Applejack planted a warm genuine kiss on him, earning a genuine blush on Axl's behalf.

When the two parted lips, Axl was speechless and blushing.

"Thanks for the rescue, sugarcube," said Applejack.

"Oh, it was nothing," Axl said dismissively, with a blush.

"Not to interrupt," said Zexal, "but we're on a time sensitive mission right now. There'll be time for mushy-gushiness later."

"Says the wyvern who seems to have fallen completely for Spike," smirked Axl, earning a blush from Zexal.

"H-Hey! I didn't fall for him! He fell for me!" stammered Zexal, blushing.

This earned a laugh from the other three before settling down.

"But Zexal's right, we need to find the next Color of Courage," said Axl, summoning the holographic map, "and our next stop will be... what the?!"

"What's wrong?" asked Zexal.

"The next Color of Courage is located in Everfree Forest?!" asked Axl incredulously.

"What?!" exclaimed Dashie and Jackie in terror. For them, Everfree Forest was one of the scariest places they had been. But it was also home to their friend Zecora. Both of them looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine. Let's go." said Rainbow Dash.

"The sooner we get outta there, the better," said Applejack as she galloped off in the direction of the forest.

The rest of them followed close by.

**Another chapter done.**

**Next Time: Axl, Zexal, Rainbow Dash, and a newly purified Applejack must brave the Everfree Forest. There, they wil run into Zecora and also into someone who is revealed to be an old friend of Lady Seraphim and the Ironheart Royal family of which Axl is part of. Also, when the animals begin to behave strangely, the team learn who the next Sage is and stumble on the next Temple. What new dangers await them in this fearful environment? And can they survive the traps that await them?! We can only hope for our Equestrian (and Polarian) heroes.**

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
